


My First Friend (Levi Ackerman x OC)

by DragonDungeon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDungeon/pseuds/DragonDungeon
Summary: After a very strange first meeting, Levi Ackerman and Saki Ueshiba soon become the closest of friends. However, their 3-years friendship comes to an end when Saki suddenly leaves without a word.Eight years have passed and a highschool reunion brings the two together again, making old feelings resurface. But Levi gets the shock of his life when he discovers the reason why Saki had disappeared from his life 8 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

Heels were heard clicking on the tiled floor, the woman seeming to be heading somewhere in a hurry.

Upon reaching a set of double doors, the woman ignored the silver coloured nameplate that was fixed on the wall beside the wooden doors and instead barged straight into the room without knocking.

The individual who sat in the large room at his desk, clicked his tongue once hearing his office door being flung open by the force that the woman had burst in.

"There's a fucking door for a reason.", the male said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork, already knowing who had entered his office without permission.

The male was used to the woman barging into his office but at the moment, after completing the endless load of paperwork, he was _not_ in the mood to hear the woman's loud voice.

"Shorty, I heard you rejected the invitation!", and here was the woman's loud voice that the male had been dreading to hear.

The male's eyebrows were furrowed in a small frown, not too pleased with the use of the nickname. But rather than the nickname that the woman had used, it had been the topic that she brought up which made him feel more frustrated.

He knew that sooner or later the woman would have found out about this and then pester him into attending this event.

What had previously happened 2 weeks ago, the male had received an invitation to his high school reunion that is to take place in a couple of days time from today. But the male had rejected the invite since he wasn't one to socialise with others.

"Shitty Glasses that's none of your business.", the male snapped at the woman.

And it seemed that he too, had a nickname for the woman who stood in his office.

Now for their real names.

The woman who had barged in, is Hanje Zoë, usually addressed as Hanji.

Next, the male who sat at his desk is Levi Ackerman.

Both were 26-years-old and worked at the same company, although their positions varied greatly.

This company is a famous designer company, not only known for its branded clothing but well-known for manufacturing automobiles. So this company consisted of two departments, one specialising in the fashion side and the other for manufacturing vehicles.

Hanji worked for the automobile department, handling the whole process of actually making the vehicles. The woman enjoyed working behind the scenes, experimenting with different parts to create quite extraordinary vehicles.

As for Levi...well he is the CEO of the whole company. There's nothing much to explain since his position says it all.

"Oh come on, everyone is attending.", Hanji exclaimed as Levi went back to concentrating on his paperwork, ignoring the woman who was rambling on how the reunion was an ideal place to see how everyone is doing now.

Levi had no interest in seeing how everyone from his high school days were doing. He wasn't getting big-headed, but as the male's company grew, he's noticed that the number of 'fake' people had increased.

Putting on a mask and kissing up to him since he had a lot of money.

Levi hated this.

He was sure that some of his classmates were only inviting him so that they could try and leech off him, so Levi decided to avoid these kind of settings as much as possible.

And besides, there wasn't anyone he was interested in seeing again.

Having ignored what the woman was saying, Levi's attention was only caught when a certain name was mentioned.

The pen in his hand stopped writing as the male looked up from his papers once again.

"What did you just say?", his words were somewhat soft.

The male was feeling tense at the thought that he may have misheard what the woman had said, so he was just praying to God that those words he had heard were true.

Hanji paused, seeming to realise that she got Levi's attention.

"I heard Saki will be coming.", she repeated what she had previously said.

'Saki.', the name echoed in Levi's mind, 'How long has it been since I heard that name?', he thought.

"Someone managed to get in contact with her and Saki had responded back saying that she'd attend.", Hanji said, although she seemed to notice that Levi was in his own thoughts.

The woman quietly sighed.

"Seriously Levi, after all these years, this may be your last chance to see her again. Are you just going to give that up?", Hanji asked, not wanting to bring back old memories since she knew that Levi had been through a lot.

Levi snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back at Hanji.

"I'll come.", he said.

Hanji smiled softly at her friend's decision.

The two may be employer and employee, but back in high school they were friends...even if Levi denies it, which he often did and still does.

"I'll let the others know then.", Hanji said with a smile as she headed out of the male's office.

Levi leaned back on his chair once the woman left, staring at the ceiling as old memories swarmed his mind.  He quickly shook those thoughts away, not wanting to get his hopes for the reunion when he had already been hurt once.

...

**Several days later....[The evening of the reunion]...**

Levi had gotten off work early that day, going home to take a shower before getting dressed in a fresh suit.

Having been contemplating on several suits, the male finally made up his mind.

Next was the hair.

Levi tried on different hairstyles, testing the slick back hair style which he usually uses when it's for a formal business dinner, then the usual style parted in the middle. He decided not to go too fancy and went with his usual style.

Even though the male had told himself that he wasn't getting his hopes up this evening, it seemed like the male was dressing up to please a certain someone.

Finally getting dressed and adjusting his hair, the male put on some cologne before heading out where his chauffeur was waiting.

**Some time later...**

A pub had been hired as the venue for the reunion, lots of people having turned up obviously since it had been almost 8 years since graduation.

As Levi had expected, lots of people had approached him, not particularly because they liked him, but because they knew how famous his company was.

They also had an idea how rich Levi would be, so they had approached him, in the hope to ask for a 'favour', but the male never falls for that bullshit.

Levi's glare sent everyone scurrying away, no one daring to start a conversation with the male because that's how terrifying he looked.

So while Hanji had gone off to 'mingle' as the woman had put it, Levi sat a table by himself with a glass of water. The male was not drinking alcohol, as his heart was anticipating to see a certain individual.

The only person who had approached the raven haired male had been Erwin, but Levi hadn't spoken much to the blond male since the raven haired male didn't have anything to say to him.

Once again, Levi was sitting alone at the table, his steel grey eyes searching the room, trying to find the person he had really wanted to see this evening.

Hours passed by and Levi glanced at his watch to check the time.

Dinner had already been served and a few people had left.

It was 9PM right now, Levi's mood having dropped since he had _indeed_ gotten his hopes up.

Levi's head suddenly snapped up, steel grey eyes frantically searching the room when he had heard the familiar name.

"Do you know how long it's been Saki?", the male could make out that this was Hanji's voice and Levi quickly got to his feet, having almost knocked over the table as he stood up.

He followed Hanji's voice, feeling his heart hammering in his chest the closer he walked to where he had spotted Hanji.

Then Levi finally saw her...

Saki Ueshiba.

The female he had been waiting for, not only for this evening but for over 8 years.

Hanji had her back to Levi so she didn't notice the raven haired male approaching.

In front of the tall woman stood a short female.

The short female wore a navy blue coat that was buttoned up, scarf wrapped around the female's neck and a black beanie hat covering her head. She could be seen wearing black jeans and black boots.

It was clear that the female was cold, not only because the layers gave it away but so did the female's red nose.

It was winter time now, Christmas and New Year having long passed but the temperature was still as low as ever.

The short female's hazelnut eyes which had been focused on Hanji, soon noticed the raven haired male approaching. Her eyes lit up, catching Levi off guard as he felt his heart squeeze at the sight of the female's eyes.

"Levi.", the short female spoke up with a bright smile.

'That smile. It hasn't changed.', Levi thought.

As for the raven haired male, he could _not_ process a single thing that was happening around him as his eyes did not move away from the short female who stood there.

He wondered whether he was dreaming right now?

For how many years had he wished for this day to come...so that he could see her again.

"Levi, isn't it great to see Saki again?", Hanji spoke up since the raven haired male had been silent.

Erwin was standing on the other side of Hanji, having also greeted the short female who had come in late.

Again, Levi did not respond as his eyes didn't move away from the short female. He was in too much shock, except that his expression did not reveal this.

Erwin cleared his throat, breaking the awkward atmosphere as he spoke up.

"You arrived quite late today, were you busy?", Erwin tried to start a conversation since Levi wasn't saying a word, when he had been the one who had waited for the female for so long.

"Well I was still at work.", Saki replied with a sheepish smile, the female had failed to notice the time until she had been reminded by her colleague. 

Then while getting here, there was a bit of traffic so once Saki arrived, she hadn't expected to see a lot of people here. 

The short female turned her attention to the raven haired male.

"Are you well Levi?", Saki asked.

The only reason the short female had attended this reunion was to see the raven haired male, but now having seen Levi, her mind had gone blank as to what she had wanted to say.

There had been so many things she wanted to tell the male, so many things she wanted to ask him but all of her words had disappeared the second she saw him. So all Saki could do right now, was ask if he was doing well.

Levi gave a small nod as he couldn't form any words, his brain still trying to get back to the present time. His mind and body felt frozen in time, as the male had no idea how to start a conversation.

He had waited for this day for so many years, but now that Saki was here in front of him, why was it that no words were coming out?

The female smiled lightly once she got a response from the male while the back of her mind wondered if Levi held anger towards her.

Not wanting to stay and find out, Saki decided to leave because she didn't feel ready to be confronted by Levi on what had happened that day.

Saki turned back to Hanji.

"Ah then, I'll be taking my leave.", Saki said with a small smile.

"Eh? But you just got here!", Hanji exclaimed.

"I still have some work to do for tomorrow.", the short female said.

"Why don't you eat something before you leave?", Hanji asked.

"It's fine.", Saki shook her head, "I've already had dinner.", she said, "See you around then.", the female gave a small bow before heading towards the door.

Saki was beginning to think that this was a mistake.

'Perhaps, I'm the only one dwelling on the past.', Saki thought as she internally sighed to herself. 

"You're losing your chance.", Erwin whispered to Levi as the blond male walked past.

Levi's brain finally clicked as his body moved on its own.

"Saki.", he called the female back.

Hanji grinned once Levi made the first move and decided to follow behind Erwin so that the two could talk alone.

Saki had turned around, looking up at the male who now stood in front of her.

Now that they were standing close, the height difference between the two was very much visible. Of course Levi was short for a male his age, reaching the height of 160 cm, meanwhile Saki who is a 25-year-old was much shorter than the raven haired male, her height being 145 cm.

Not only did this 15 cm difference make the pair look adorable, but it made the short female stand out in a crowd since she was really short compared to others her age.

Taken back by the sudden closeness, Saki took a small step back.

"Can I have your number?", Levi asked, having pulled out his phone and going to contacts before holding his phone out towards the short female.

"Huh?", now it was Saki's turn to be slow at processing things as she was still in her own thoughts.

"Brat, it's to catch up.", Levi looked away once he realised that his words came across as aggressive, "When you're free that is.", he added quietly.

Saki smiled lightly at this as she took his phone off his hand, typing in her phone number before handing it back to the male.

Levi saved her contact information before pressing the green call button.

Saki's mobile phone soon began ringing and the female had quickly pulled it out from her coat pocket, putting it on silent mode.

"I-I'll save it.", Saki looked away from the phone screen, "Okay bye.", she had avoided the male's eyes before hurrying out of the door.

Levi stood there frozen in surprise.

'That ringtone just now.', Levi thought before shaking his head.

"T'ch.", he clicked his tongue.

'It's just my imagination.', he told himself before looking at the number that was saved on his phone.

After Saki had left, Levi found no reason to stay any longer, so the male had left several minutes after.

When he got home, the male had been staring at Saki's number for some time, deciding whether to send her a text but Levi had no idea what to write to her.

He had literally only seen her for a couple of minutes today.

Just a couple of minutes after 8 long years.

...

**The next day...**

Now having arrived at his company, Levi went on with his daily routine, trying to come up with the first conversation starter but he was having no luck as to what to text her.

The male was walking down the corridor with his secretary bedside him.

"Sir, there's a meeting at two this afternoon...", the secretary began listing Levi's schedule for today.

The CEO was only half-listening to his secretary since his mind was preoccupied with something else. Though, Levi had a fair idea of what he had scheduled in for today so it wasn't like this information was too important.

Levi soon stopped in his steps, making the male who had been following behind almost crash into the CEO.

"I'm sorry sir.", the secretary apologised in fear that the raven haired male would snap at him.

But Levi's attention was elsewhere, his eyes having spotted a familiar individual. 

A group of people were seen heading into the lift, but it was the short female wearing a black cap on her head that caught Levi's attention.

"Saki.", he whispered her name, wondering if he was beginning to imagine things since he had been thinking about her the whole day.

He saw two of his employees stand outside of the lift, giving a bow to the short female. Saki returned the small bow as the lift doors closed.

'What is she doing here?', Levi thought with a small frown.

Levi remembered the faces and names of each of his employees, but Saki was not in his list of employees. Then what had she doing at his company?

The CEO approached the two males.

"Who was the young lady wearing the cap?", Levi spoke up, making both males jump.

Both males had instantly given the CEO a formal bow before one of the males answered the raven haired male's question.

"Miss. Ueshiba is the Head of the Financial Management Department.", one of the males responded.

"She's been sent from Survey Corps.", the second male replied.

Survey Corps was a leading company, internationally known for the variety of products it manufactures and they had some business deals with Levi's company for some time now.

Levi was just surprised to have seen Saki again when she had been the thought of his day for several hours now.

"This is her first visit?", Levi asked, since he hadn't seen nor heard about Saki visiting his company.

"Yes sir.", the male replied, "We're reaching a deal for the new three-wheeler vehicle.", he said, "So we'll be confirming all the costs and profits tomorrow.", the male said.

This piqued Levi's interest, quite pleased to hear that Saki will be coming by tomorrow as well.

Even though he hadn't managed to have a conversation with her yesterday, the mere sight of the female brought this strange warmth to his chest.

"I'll be attending tomorrow's meeting.", Levi said as he walked past the two males, "Zen.", the male called his secretary who quickly ran over with his notebook in hand, "Fix that meeting in tomorrow's schedule.", Levi said.

"Yes sir.", the secretary made a note of it as he followed Levi along.

Zenko Uchida was Levi's secretary's name, addressed as Zen for short. The male had worked as the CEO's secretary ever since the company was opened.

"The CEO is attending tomorrow's meeting!", one of the men exclaimed, "Get all the documents ready.", the two men rushed to get all the work done since it wasn't everyday that the CEO was seen to attend such small meetings.

This meant that if Levi Ackerman was attending such a meeting, then it's for an important reason and none of them wanted to leave a bad impression on their boss.

**Meanwhile with Levi...**

The male sat in his office, a faint smirk on his face as he remembered the meeting that's scheduled for tomorrow. It looks like he'd be able to see Saki sooner than he thought.

And just a few hours ago, he had been furiously thinking of ways to start a conversation with her, but now he found his chance.

...

**The next day...**

At around 10.30AM, Saki was seen entering Levi's company with several of her colleagues following behind. The short female was dressed quite formally, except for the black cap that was on her head.

As she sat down in the meeting room beside a raven haired female, Saki noticed the small commotion that was taking place inside.

The workers seemed to be in a frantic mode for some reason and this confused the younger girl as she didn't know why they were panicking when it was just a small meeting.

People were running out sorting out the tables and chairs, a few others were setting up the projector while others were neatly placing papers in front of each chair.

"Mika, is something supposed to be going on today?", the short female whispered over to the raven haired girl.

The taller female checked her notebook with a small frown.

"I wasn't informed on any changes to the schedule.", the raven haired female said.

It seems that the raven haired girl was Saki's secretary, the tall female named Mikasa Ackerman.

Saki Ueshiba is 25 years old, her secretary being older than the short female. Mikasa is 29 years old, so it was a bit strange to find that an older person was the secretary for a younger individual...but perhaps there was more to it.

The two females watched everything being set up in a hurry, wondering if something important was supposed to take place when they were just here to finalise the deals with this company's latest product. And if something important _was_ scheduled for today, Saki hadn't been told about this and neither had her secretary.

The short female didn't think much of it as she waited for everyone to settle down. She'll find out what it is that was making the other workers jittery.

Hazelnut eyes soon fell on the door which opened, the female paused when she spotted familiar raven hair. 

Realising who it was that had walked in, Saki adjusted her cap as she sat up before leaning closer to Mikasa to whisper something.

"Who is that?", Saki asked quietly.

Mikasa's eyes fell on the individual who was now sitting down, as the workers around had made way for the short male.

It was Levi Ackerman who had walked in with his secretary following behind. The raven haired male's employees rushed to sort out the last minute materials.

"He's the CEO of this company.", Mikasa responded, recognising the male from articles and newspaper reports which she had read.

"The what?", Saki was just surprised after hearing this.

The short female was in charge of the Head of the Financial Management Department, so the female worked with lots of different companies. And although the 25-year-old had never been interested in remembering the names of the CEOs, the female was excellent when it came to numbers.

After all Saki was a genius in Mathematics, but not once had the female ever come across Levi's name.

And just the day before, Saki had met Levi after so many years but they hadn't spoken a word to each other except for a small greeting.

Saki looked at the raven haired male, just as his steel grey eyes landed on her.

She stiffened at first but the female then kept up with the eye contact for a few more seconds, trying to figure out what the male was feeling.

But Saki found that Levi was still an expert when it came to masking his emotions, just like the old days.

The female diverted her eyes elsewhere, as she felt her heart going jittery at the mere sight of the male's eyes.

Saki was glad that the meeting soon started since she used that as a distraction to avoid looking at Levi.

As the short female seemed to have her mind focused on the details of the meeting, she failed to notice the steel grey eyes which watched her from afar.

"Sir, the copy.", Levi's secretary handed the raven haired male a document.

Levi finally pulled his eyes away from the female, deciding to bring his attention back to what the meeting was about.

Saki twirled the pen in her hand, her eyes seemed to be uninterested as she read through the document. The female could hear an argument breaking out between one of Levi's colleagues and her colleague, something about a budget problem.

The short female sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry, did that hit a nerve?", one of Levi's colleagues said sarcastically, "Do you really expect us to accept this deal when you make mistakes like this?", the male said.

Right now, the male was trying to get an increase in profit for their product that their company had just manufactured.

"This profit would double in value depending on how it does in the market.", Saki's colleague snapped back at the male because of the harsh statement that was mentioned earlier, "We cannot just make an assumption that your product will hit it off, when there are other three-wheeler vehicles also coming in line for the competition.", he said furiously.

"What would a youngster like you understand about market when you can't even make simple calculations?", Levi's colleague attacked back.

"You-", Saki's colleague was interrupted by the short female herself.

"Kogane.", Saki called the male's last name.

The male named Daisetsu Kogane looked at the short female, silently taking a seat before he spouted back any harsh words to the older male which he would later regret.

All the attention went to the short female who had gotten her colleague to control his temper.

Saki turned her attention to Levi's colleague, the male who had just been arguing with Kogane just now.

"Sir, please don't personally attack my colleague for no justified reason.", Saki spoke to the man in a formal tone, even though the man had previously been so offensive towards her department.

Before the male could speak up, the short female continued.

"Sir, have you read the datasheet your company submitted?", Saki asked.

"What does that-", the male got interrupted by the short female.

"It's a yes or no response sir.", she said.

The male clenched his jaw as he answered her question.

"Yes I have.", the male said.

"Then you've noticed the values on page 4, line number 12?", the female continued, not taking her eyes off the male as she waited for a reaction.

Rustling of papers were heard around the meeting room as everyone went to find the values that the female had pointed out just now, Levi also doing the same thing.

"What of it?", the male snapped back as he stared at the digits on the piece of paper, stiffening slightly when he noticed what these numbers were.

Saki had caught onto the slight change in the male's behaviour as she continued while hiding her amusement.

"It seems that out of the hundreds of testing that was done, there had been a faulty engine on that testing date.", Saki said.

"That's not true-", the male was cut off as Saki continued as if she hadn't heard the male.

"According to the hazard report that had been filed, there had been a few damages, including an automotive transmission which caught on fire.", Saki said.

"It-", the female didn't allow the male to speak.

"The estimation to replace a single transmission is around ¥315833 to ¥428630.50.", Saki said, "The profit which you seem so keen on increasing to, it looks you'll be able to recover this damage.", she glanced at the paper in front of her before looking back at the man who had spoken harshly.

The male looked like he was ready to burst.

"The Financial Management Department will not provide coverage for the damages sustained during testing as this is not our responsibility.", the female said, "So we will not be making any adjustments to this current deal.", Saki turned to her colleague, "Kogane.", she called the male and he stood up.

'Still as blunt as ever.', Levi watched Saki with a faint smirk.

Kogane picked up a small pile of documents that needs to be signed by the other party, placing it at the centre of the table.

"You-", the male was prevented from swearing at Saki by a male who sat beside him.

"Oi, that's the Head of the Financial Management Department, don't lose your temper.", the male whispered making the angry man sit back down.

Saki stood up before grabbing her coat.

"If you'd like your product to be put out onto the market tomorrow, please have the papers signed and sent over by twelve today.", Saki said, giving them a bow as her colleagues followed behind the short female.

Hazelnut eyes made brief eye contact with the CEO's steel grey eyes, which hadn't moved away from her form.

Saki gave Levi a faint smile, the male smirking lightly after seeing how the female managed the whole situation well.

With the group having left, Levi looked back at the datasheet that Saki had pointed out to. Even the male himself hadn't been made aware of such an incident happening at his own company, but he was even more furious at the way his employee had conducted this meeting.

"Sir, I can explain this.", the male who had previously snapped out at Saki and her colleague, Kogane, spoke up. 

Levi got to his feet as a dark aura surrounded him.

"My office. Now.", Levi said as he headed to the door.

"B-But I-", the male got interrupted by the CEO.

"Did I stutter?", Levi said with a cold tone.

"No sir.", the male said as he lowered his head.

"T'ch, then get your ass in my office.", Levi said with a cold tone before he left the meeting room.

The male flinched at CEO's tone as he got to his feet with slight fear. Everyone knew that the man, who was just called to the CEO's office, was dead meat.

...

**Some time later...**

Levi sat in his office as a small sigh escaped his lips.

He was exhausted from having roasted the man who had caused a scene in the meeting this morning.

Let's just say the man looked like he would shit his pants after hearing Levi's cold tone and words.

The male had been fired by the CEO, the raven haired male already having appointed someone new for the position that had been vacant just several minutes ago.

The CEO was very strict with his colleagues since he had built up this company from scratch, so the raven haired male didn't let any mistakes go by freely. After all, his company wouldn't have reached the top if he took things lightly.

"Zen, get me coffee.", Levi told his secretary as he leaned back on his chair.

The tall male gave a nod as he left the room.

Once the male returned back with a cup of coffee, he placed it in front of the CEO, along with a small stack of documents that Levi had previously asked for.

"Sir, these have been signed and approved, shall I have them sent off?", Zen asked as he waited for Levi's approval.

These were the documents handed over by Saki's colleague, the female having told them to hand it in before noon.

"No.", Levi replied as he took a sip of his drink, "I'll personally hand them in.", he said.

Zen was going to suggest that there was no need to go to that extent when he could get someone else send them over, but the secretary knew that the CEO wouldn't do anything without a reason.

"Have the car ready in 15 minutes.", Levi said.

"Yes sir.", Zen gave a bow as he left the office.

The raven haired male then looked back at his phone, to the text message he had sent Saki just a while ago.

**_"We need to talk."_** , Levi had texted along with the time he'll be arriving at her workplace.

"It's time for you to owe me an explanation Saki.", Levi said before finishing his coffee and getting to his feet with the documents in his hand.

'We were close before, weren't we? So why did you disappear like that, without saying anything to me?', Levi thought to himself.

Today, he wanted his answer.

...

Saki stared at the text message from Levi as she sat in the car.

'How do you expect me to tell you?', Saki thought to herself.

"Mika, fill up my schedule today.", Saki spoke to the raven haired girl who sat in the frontseat beside the driver, while the short female sat in the backseat.

**_"I'm busy today."_** , Saki typed in the message but hesitated to send it to Levi.

"Are you sure you want to do that?", Mikasa asked as the raven haired girl looked back at the short female.


	2. Chapter 2

Saki stared at the text which she hadn't sent just yet.

The 25-year-old was not one to run away from situations, she faced problems head-on. 

But at the moment...after all these years, Saki had no idea how to handle this. She knew that she owed Levi an explanation but her heart was not prepared.

Even so, Saki wanted to see Levi so the female erased the text.

"No, never mind.", Saki told her secretary since the short female had asked Mikasa to fill up her schedule.

With a small sigh, Saki rested her head against the car window, trying to think of what to say to the male.

…

Levi was sitting at a café, close to Saki's workplace since this was the meeting place that he had set up. 

The raven haired male glanced at his watch, checking the time yet again as he wanted time to go faster so that he'd see the female.

His plan was to obviously find out the reason for her disappearance on that day, 8 years ago, but the male wasn't quite sure how to bring up the subject since there had been regret on his mind for a while now.

'Was it my fault?', Levi wondered to himself but shook away the memories that were threatening to invade his mind.

Now was not the time to be dwelling on old memories.

…

Saki adjusted the cap on her head as she walked into the café with Mikasa following behind.

"Just 15 minutes, alright?", Mikasa said to which Saki gave a nod, "You know that you have an appointment scheduled in, but why did you want to stop by here?", the older female asked.

"There's someone important that I need to talk to.", Saki replied, "Don't worry, it won't take too long.", she said.

Mikasa only nodded at this, as the older girl hadn't been told that Saki was meeting an important individual, but the raven haired girl didn't say anything else since it must be something urgent for the younger girl to drop by here. 

…

Levi, who had already ordered himself coffee, was taking small sips of the hot drink as he was preparing sentences in his head.

The CEO had a bodyguard, who was seated on another table. The raven haired male had such protection since Levi had several rival companies who were waiting for the opportunity to destroy his company, even going to the extent of harming the CEO himself.

But the raven haired male had gotten used to this long ago, so this was the least of his worries.

Steel grey eyes landed on the door which opened, and caught sight of the short female he had been waiting for.

Saki had been looking around when she finally spotted the raven haired male who had arranged this meeting.

She found herself breaking into a small smile when she saw the male and the short female glanced back at Mikasa, telling the raven haired female to give her some private time for 15 minutes.

Mikasa glanced over at the male that Saki had seen, recognising the male as the CEO of the company that they had a meeting at, just a few hours ago. The raven haired girl gave a nod as she went to sit at a separate table while Saki walked over to where Levi was sitting.

As Saki took a seat opposite to where Levi was sitting, the female made no move to remove her coat or cap, but the male didn't pay much attention to it as he stared at her.

Unlike their first meeting at the reunion, the male had not been frozen but he felt his body becoming stiff while his heartbeats echoed in his ears.

Levi distracted himself from the female as he picked up his cup of coffee, although the male paused before the cup reached his lips.

"Do you want something to drink?", Levi asked.

Saki, who was no better than Levi, had also felt her eyes stay on the raven haired male for some time before she decided to look away.

At the sound of his voice, the short female looked up before shaking her head without uttering a word. The short female could tell that she was beginning to get nervous as she brought her eyes back to her lap where her hands were placed.

Fiddling with her fingers, Saki couldn't find any words to say, while the raven haired male drank his coffee although he could not taste the flavour of his drink.

The CEO finally decided to speak up since he didn't like the awkward atmosphere that was forming like the evening of the reunion.

"The papers.", Levi slid over the documents that were meant to be handed to the Financial Management Department.

Saki glanced at the documents before looking up at Levi.

'Is that why he asked to meet?', Saki wondered, 'But he said that he wanted to talk.', she thought, 'Maybe not.', the female thought to herself, which made her feel somewhat relieved.

"You could have gotten someone to send it to the office.", Saki said, "I thought CEO's are meant to be busy, you didn't have to go through the trouble of handing it yourself.", she said as she looked at the papers that sat on the table in front of her.

Levi no longer leaned back on his chair as he placed the cup back on the table.

The short female who had her hands on the table while looking at the papers, caught sight of Levi's hand being placed on the table, several centimeters away from hers.

Saki instinctively moved her hands away as she leaned back on her chair now.

The raven haired male had taken notice of the way the short female had moved away from any close proximity to him and Levi did _not_ like this one bit.

His eyebrows furrowed in a small frown.

"Brat, where have you been for all these years?", Levi asked bluntly.

He had no intention to come across as aggressive but after what had happened in the past and after seeing how she avoided any close physical contact to him just now, Levi could not help but feel upset.

'Why was she being like that?', Levi thought.

Saki had been dreading to hear that question as she diverted her eyes away.

"Just around.", she said.

It was blatantly obvious that Saki had lied to him and this only put Levi in a fouler mood. But even if he was in a foul mood, the male couldn't bring it onto himself and lose his temper at the female.

If it had been Hanji or any other individual, Levi would have cursed at them without a care in the world, but with the female who sat in front of him, he couldn't do it.

That day when Saki had left, rather than feeling angry at the female, Levi felt more than pissed at himself. 

He sat there in silence, focusing his attention on his now cold cup of coffee.

The short female looked back at the raven haired male, not knowing just what the male was feeling. She wasn't sure if he was pissed at her because she wasn't telling him the truth.

But the female was aware of one thing.

"If I had told you, you would have left me.", Saki whispered those words and the male looked up, having only heard the last part of the sentence.

Before Levi could ask her what she had just said, someone had interrupted their conversation.

"Saki, it's time to leave.", Mikasa had stood up.

The short female stood up without a word and Levi got to his feet as well.

The raven haired male blocked Saki's path as he stood in front of her and the short female looked up at him.

Mikasa was about to react but Saki held up her hand to the older girl, letting her know that there was nothing to worry about, since Saki knew that Levi would never try to hurt her.

"Is that all you want to say to me?", Levi asked as he looked at the short female.

With the 15cm height difference, Saki was forced to look up at the male.

"What about you? Don't you have anything to say to me?", Saki asked as her hazelnut eyes flashed with hurt which Levi had noticed.

The raven haired male's eyes widened for a split second as he quickly composed his expression and took a step back from the short female, while diverting his eyes somewhere else.

Saki looked at the male who was looking away from her before the female diverted her eyes to the ground.

The CEO glanced at the female once he felt a tug to his sleeve as the short female had lightly grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Levi, are you mad at me?", Saki asked.

The response came with no hesitation.

"No.", Levi replied as Saki looked up at the male to make direct eye contact with him, "I was never mad.", he said.

Even though Saki had left him without a word, not once had he felt anger towards the female.

She released his sleeve for the male to only grab her wrist gently before her arm lowered back to her side.

"That doesn't mean everything is fine.", he looked at her.

For a few seconds, they held each other's gaze without saying a word.

Levi finally released the female's wrist and Saki headed to the door where Mikasa was waiting. The male watched her walk away, almost as if he was waiting for something.

And it seemed that just like he had predicted, Saki turned back to look at him.

He couldn't help but let his lips twitch up in a small smirk as Saki sent him a small smile.

With the female having left, Levi looked back at his right hand, still being able to feel the female's wrist that he had held onto just a few seconds ago. Saki's wrist had felt so frail to the touch and Levi stared at his palm.

'Was she eating right?', the male wondered since her wrist had felt quite skinny when he had held it.

Levi looked back at the door that Saki had walked out of.

'I have lots of things to say to you.', Levi thought, 'But I have no idea how to utter those words, which I had longed to tell you.', he sighed quietly as he picked up his coat.

...

Saki touched her wrist when she stepped into the car.

"Is it him?", Mikasa spoke up and the short female looked up from her wrist, "The one you had previously spoken about?", she asked.

Saki faintly touched her wrist again.

"Hmm.", she hummed in response.

"You're not going to tell him, then?", the raven haired girl asked.

"When the right time comes.", Saki responded as she looked away from the older girl.

"If you don't take the initiative, that time will never come.", Mikasa said.

"If I were to tell him and he leaves me, what do I do then?", Saki asked.

"From how you had described him, I don't think he will.", Mikasa said.

"There's always the possibility.", Saki said.

"That time, 8 years ago, was also a possibility.", Mikasa said, "Yet you are well now.", she said before pausing, "Is he not important to you?", the female asked.

"He is my most important person.", Saki said without hesitation.

"Then what are you waiting for?", Mikasa asked.

Saki smiled lightly as she closed her eyes.

"It seems that you have gotten better at convincing, Mika.", Saki said.

The raven haired girl smirked lightly as she turned her attention back to the notebook in her hand.

"That _is_ part of my job, isn't it?", Mikasa said which only made Saki smile widely.

...

**The next day...**

It was lunch time and Levi sat there with a bored expression on his face.

The raven haired male was sitting at a restaurant, although he was not sitting alone at the table. The table was engaged with 4 other individuals, excluding Levi.

Hanji and Erwin were sitting at the table and the other 2 new individuals were Mike Zacharias and Isabel Magnolia.

Mike and Isabel had not attended the high school reunion, even though they had been in the same year group with the others.

Isabel had to attend a family member's wedding that day, this having ended way past midnight. As for Mike, the male had a business matter to attend to.

Both Erwin and Mike ran their company together, so while Erwin had finished a deal here in Tokyo, Mike had also finalised a deal in Australia, hence why the male came back slightly tanned after the week's stay.

The group of five, including Levi, had been friends long before high school.

"Come on Levi, cheer up.", Hanji said.

The raven haired male was not one to eat out with others, usually enjoying quiet meals by himself. But the male's thoughts seemed to only consist of Saki, so he had taken up Hanji's offer to take his mind off things.

But this didn't really help either, since the mere presence of his high school friends, brought old memories back of when he used to have lunch with Saki.

"Maybe we should have invited Saki as well.", Erwin said, making the raven haired male look up at the mention of the name.

"Oh yeah, I heard she's back.", Mike said, "Saki attended the reunion, didn't she?", he asked.

"Yep.", Hanji chirped, "And you should've seen this guy's reaction.", Hanji pointed to Levi, "Did not utter a words for a good five minutes.", she said.

Levi clicked his tongue at this as Isabel snorted while Mike stifled his laughter, even Erwin had a small smile on his face.

"Well he did more than talking yesterday, didn't you bro?", Isabel said as she pulled out her phone and showed a picture on her phone.

It was a photo of when Levi had grabbed Saki's wrist yesterday at the café, this being clearly caught in the photo.

"Let's see.", Mike grinned widely as he stared at the picture, "Such a bold move.", he said with a smile as he handed the phone to Erwin.

The blond male smiled once seeing the photo as he passed the phone to Hanji.

"Didn't expect that you'd make a move at all.", Erwin said.

Hanji squealed once the photo.

"Oh my gosh! And then what happened?", Hanji asked excitedly.

Levi snatched the phone from the scientist and looked at the photo before he clicked his tongue and glared at Isabel.

"Don't you have a life?", Levi said as Isabel took her phone back before the male had the chance to delete it.

"Oh please. It wasn't like I was following you.", Isabel said, "I went to the café yesterday with my boyfriend. When I saw you, I was about to come over but then I saw who you were with.", she said, "It took me a seconds to realise that it was Saki since she was wearing a cap.", the female said before smiling, "But seriously dude, what made you grab her wrist?", Isabel asked with a grin.

Levi rolled his eyes at the way everyone was so keen on knowing what had happened yesterday.

"There wasn't anything.", the raven haired male said.

"Liar!", Hanji exclaimed, "Whenever that girl is involved, something interesting always happens.", she said, "Remember the first time when you two met.", Hanji said before everyone began chuckling as they thought back to the memory.

Levi sat there with his usual stoic expression, although his eyes softened the slightest fraction at the fond memory he held of Saki.

As if he could ever forget that first encounter...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_I will be using the Japanese school system for this story (not sure why I decided this...but oh well)._ **

**_So the setting takes place between Junior High School and Senior High School._ **

**_The age range is as follows:_ **

**_13 - 15 (There's 3 years of Junior High School)_ **

**_16 - 18 (There's 3 years of Senior High School)_ **

**_In this flashback, Levi and Saki are both 15 years old, although when you look at birthdays, Levi is obviously older than Saki by just a few months._ **

**_So this memory takes place, almost 10 years ago._ **

**_Right now, the whole group are in their final year of Junior High School._ **

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Hey I heard that there's a new girl that transferred to Class B.", a male said._

_"Really?", another male responded, "But why in the last term? That's really late.", he said._

_Only one term remained before the 15-year-olds would be choosing their Senior High School, some may even decide to move to another area altogether._

_So the rumour that a girl had transferred, with only a term remaining before she'd have to move to a Senior High School, wasn't something you'd hear often._

_"Have you seen the new girl?", Isabel asked with excitement as she joined her friends at the canteen table._

_On either side of the female, sat Hanji and Mike while across the three were two other males, Erwin and Levi._

Let's focus more on the raven haired male, shall we?

_Levi had quite long hair, this being tied up to form a small bun at the back._

_The male was....the perfect definition of a delinquent._

_In fact, the whole group were delinquents hence why no one dared to join the table that the five were sitting at._

_Out of the five, Levi was the most feared throughout the whole school, having been nicknamed as 'Satan'._

_After all, Levi had quite the reputation at school, having been known to get into fights, most of these fights involved Levi being outnumbered but the male always returns unscathed._

_But that wasn't the reason why he was known as Satan, it was because of his grades._

_You'd expect most delinquents to do quite poorly in their subjects...but no, Levi wasn't like that._

_He was the top student in the year group._

_So that was why, people had nicknamed him as 'Satan'._

_Levi gets into fights yet does exceptionally well in all subjects. This caused people to come up with a theory that the raven haired male uses some sort of black magic because none of his friends were as intelligent as him._

_His friends also get involved in these fights, yet their grades were nothing compared to Levi._

_So every student in the year group...more like every student in the whole school were petrified of Levi. They all feared that the raven haired male would be able to summon minions "from the other side"._

_It was all quite strange but Levi couldn't care less about the rumours since he didn't socialise with others except for the group that sat with him at the table._

_"She is so small!", Isabel exclaimed with a large smile on her face, "Even shorter than bro here.", she pointed to Levi, earning a glare from the raven haired male._

_"That's quite something.", Mike said with a faint smirk, surprised to hear that there was someone shorter than Levi._

_Levi may be known as 'Satan', but this male was really short for a 15-year-old._

_Even with the height disadvantage, Levi's strength made up for this though, so anyone who dared to make fun of his height, the male would usually beat the shit out of them._

_"Then a perfect match for Shorty!", Hanji exclaimed with a grin._

_"T'ch, Shitty Glasses if you try anything, I'll destroy that fucking experiment you've been working on.", Levi said coldly._

_"Not my babies!", Hanji exclaimed, since the female had always been infatuated with her lab experiments for some reason._

_Levi stood up to go and get himself a drink since he had finished eating his lunch._

_Meanwhile, the subject of the rumour was sitting in the canteen as well, several tables away from the delinquents._

_The short female, who had been described, was Saki of course, the 15-year-old having just joined this school. The female was rubbing her temple since she had a terrible headache at the moment._

_The level of noise didn't help either and the female could feel the dizziness kicking in._

_Saki stood up to head to the infirmary, although her vision blurred as she stumbled in the direction of the door._

_Not being able to see where it was that she was walking to, the female merely felt herself collide into another individual before she felt herself black out._

_The individual who Saki had bumped into had been Levi, and the raven haired male had been carrying a Doubleshot Espresso can which he had bought in the vending machine._

_The can had been opened so when Saki collided into him, this went spilling onto the male's shoes and Levi was about to snap out at the person who had ruined his clean shoes._

_But seeing a female passing out in front of him, Levi's eyes had widened a slight fraction before he had grabbed the collar of Saki's blazer preventing the female from hitting her head on the table behind her._

_Seeing this, the whole canteen went silent as all eyes fell on the pair._

**_"Oh my gosh, he hit someone.", one whisper was heard._ **

**_"He really hit the new girl.", another whisper._ **

**_"Satan hit the transfer student.", then another._ **

**_"Did he kill her?", and another._ **

**_"She doesn't look alive.", then another._ **

**_"He finally killed a classmate.", all the students in the canteen were heard whispering similar things to this._ **

_After all, it really did seem like Levi had hit the new girl._

_The raven haired male stood there frozen, not having released the short female's blazer yet, as he had no idea how to handle this situation._

_Levi's friends had all rushed over once hearing the commotion, now surrounding the raven haired male as well as the unconscious female._

_"Hey Levi, did you hit her?", Hanji asked._

_"T'ch, of course not.", Levi snapped, "She just collapsed.", he said._

_"Careful, you're going to hurt her.", Isabel pulled Levi's hand off Saki's blazer, before leaning the unconscious female against the raven haired male's chest._

_"Oi, what do I do with her?", Levi asked with a frown as he had been handed the unconscious female._

_"Take her to the nurse.", Mike said since it was the most obvious thing._

_"Why me? You take her.", Levi was going to hand the unconscious female to Erwin since the blond male had the least scariest face in the group._

_Erwin shook his head._

_"I think I have things to take care of here.", Erwin said since they could already tell that rumours are going to be spreading very soon._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue with an annoyed expression, before picking up the female bridal-style and heading out of the canteen._

**_"Where's he taking her?", one whisper._ **

**_"Is he going to bury the new girl?", another whisper._ **

**_"Oh god, he really did kill her then.", then another._ **

_"Get all the pictures deleted.", Erwin said and the rest nodded._

_While Levi took the new student to the infirmary, his friends had gone around to all the students, getting them to delete any photos to stop the rumours from spreading._

_..._

_ **The next day...** _

_His friends may have stopped the pictures from spreading around the school, but lots of whispers were still heard around the corridors._

_Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the rumours he heard but the male didn't do anything about it._

_After having taken the new student to the infirmary, he had left the short female with the nurse since the male didn't want to be around when Saki woke up._

_Saki had been sent home that day since she hadn't felt well and only returned the next day to hear the rumours, although she had no idea that she had some involvement in it._

_The female sat down at her seat, just as her classmates came up to her and asked if she was okay or if she had any injuries._

_Replying that she was fine, Saki was a little confused as to why everyone was concerned to this extent when none of them knew her that well._

_The female who was seated beside Saki, cleared up the new girl's confusion._

_"Everyone was shocked after seeing Satan hit you yesterday.", the female was a brunette, named Sasha Blouse._

_Saki frowned slightly._

_"But no one hit me yesterday.", Saki replied._

_"What do you mean? You collapsed in the canteen yesterday?", Sasha said, "Didn't that guy hit you after you spilled his drink on his shoes?", she asked._

_Saki shook her head._

_"I felt dizzy yesterday and I think I fainted after that, but no one hit me.", Saki said, "Who is this Satan you're talking about?", she asked since it was a very strange name._

_As if someone would go around calling himself the devil._

_"You don't know who that is?", Sasha asked as Saki only shook her head in response, "Come, I'll show you.", she stood up and Saki followed the taller female._

_The brunette was seen peeking her head outside of the classroom. Saki stared at the female for several seconds, before following the female's lead._

_As both females peeked their head out of their classroom door, Sasha pointed to a group who stood in the corridor quite a distance away._

_"Do you see that group over there?", Sasha whispered as she pointed to them._

_"Yeah.", Saki replied._

_"The short guy with the raven hair.", Sasha pointed to Levi next._

_Hazelnut eyes fell on the raven haired male, the short female not being able to recognise the male from yesterday._

_"Well everyone calls him Satan.", Sasha whispered._

_"Why?", Saki asked with a small frown._

_Except for the stoic expression on the male's face, Saki didn't seem to find anything wrong with the raven haired male._

_She wondered why he was addressed as the devil since his features didn't seem that harsh as you'd expect from a nickname like Satan._

_"You should see when that guy gets into a fight.", Sasha said, "He does not come back with a single scratch yet his victims have blood, bruises and even broken bones at times.", she said, "Everyone stays away from that delinquent group, you should too if you don't want trouble.", Sasha said as the bell rang._

_The brunette returned to her seat and Saki glanced back at the group again._

_"Delinquent?", the short female repeated quietly._

_..._

_After two hours of studying, it was finally break and Saki had asked Sasha if she could show her where the vending machine was since she wanted to buy a drink._

_So the brunette accompanied the short female to the vending machine and Sasha watched Saki buying two drinks._

_One was a bottle of water and the other was a can of Doubleshot Espresso._

_"Saki, do you like caffeine?", Sasha asked since the espresso contained caffeine._

_"No.", Saki replied._

" _Then why did you buy that?", Sasha asked with a small frown._

_"Oh, that's not for me.", Saki looked at the can._

_"Who is it for?", Sasha asked._

_"For Satan.", Saki replied with a small smile._

_Sasha's eyes widened._

_"Eh?!", the brunette was shocked to hear this, "Why are you giving it to him?", Sasha asked._

_"Because I spilled his drink yesterday.", Saki said, "And I didn't thank him for taking me to the infirmary.", she said._

_"If you approach him, you really will be put into infirmary for the second time.", Sasha said with fear in her eyes, "This is seriously not the time to be feeding Satan!", she exclaimed._

_But Saki didn't think much of it as she had an amused smile on her face at the brunette's exaggeration._

_"Is his classroom this way?", Saki began walking and Sasha quickly followed behind._

_"That guy has a temper and you're already the subject of the rumour, what if he hits you?", Sasha said._

_"It'll be fine.", Saki said with a smile as she spotted the delinquent group, seeing that there was only the three males, "Are you coming?", she asked, noticing that Sasha no longer followed beside her._

_The brunette stood by the wall._

_"I will stay here and watch.", Sasha said, "Give a shout, if he's about to hit you and I'll go get the teacher.", the brunette then hid behind the wall as Saki shrugged at this._

_Saki didn't understand why people were scared of the raven haired male, and even though she had never spoken to him, the female thought that he was actually an okay person._

_Because if the male really was the Satan as everyone described him as, the male had no obligation to take her to the infirmary yet he did._

_Whether this was forced by his friends or not was another story, but the male still took her to the infirmary so he must_ not _have a cold heart._

_The short female then proceeded walking towards the group of males, Mike having noticed the new girl approaching before elbowing Erwin._

_Levi, who had his back to the approaching female, noticed that Erwin's and Mike's attention was to something behind him and the raven haired male soon turned around._

_Using seeing the familiar female, Levi just stared at her._

_Saki stopped in front of the group before holding out the can towards the raven haired male._

_"Sorry I spilled your drink yesterday.", the female said._

_Levi looked from the female's face then to the can that she was holding out, but made no move to take it since he wasn't one to accept food or drinks from others._

_"Ah, it's new.", Saki added quickly, "I just bought it in the vending machine downstairs.", she said._

_The female stared at the raven haired male since he wasn't taking the drink._

_"You don't like caffeine?", Saki asked as she tilted her head._

_Saki couldn't exactly remember much before passing out, but she could have sworn that she saw a similar can yesterday, now she wasn't so sure anymore._

_Levi felt this unexplainable warmth in his chest at the way the female looked at him._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue as he took the drink from her hand, since the warm sensation in his chest was beginning to irritate him._

_Saki smiled up at him once he took the can._

_"What's your name?", the short female asked._

_The raven haired male didn't say anything._

_"Because everyone calls you Satan.", Saki said, a little too bluntly._

_Erwin suppressed his laughter and Mike quietly sniggered at the blunt words. Levi shot back a glare at the two males then turned his glare back towards the female._

_But Levi noticed that the female wasn't fazed by his harsh glare, though that didn't mean he wanted to get along with this female who had just called him Satan._

_The raven haired male was aware of the nickname he had gotten from the other students, but not once had any student addressed him by this name when face-to-face with him._

_This was the first time someone had used that nickname right in front of Levi, yet the female didn't show a single sign of fear in those large hazelnut eyes._

_"Levi.", the raven haired male found himself replying without much thought._

_He watched those hazelnut eyes brighten up once he had answered her question._

_"I'm Saki.", the female introduced herself with a bright smile._

* * *

**To the present time..**

Levi hadn't imagined that a first meeting could be _this_ strange, but more than the weird encounter...he had never expected the large impact Saki would have on his life after that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Having returned back to his office, Levi leaned back on his chair as he thoughts went back to the day when he had a proper conversation with Saki.

* * *

**Almost 10 years ago...**

_After Saki had introduced herself, the bell had rung so those were the only words that they had exchanged before both headed to their separate classrooms._

_Erwin and Mike were telling Hanji and Isabel everything that had happened while the raven haired male sat away from the group._

_Even though the male wasn't someone who'd accept any food or drinks from anyone, he hadn't realised that he was drinking from the can that Saki had bought him._

_Of course, that was one of his favourite drinks that were sold in the vending machine, everything else tasting too sweet for the raven haired male._

_His mind replayed back to that bright smile the new girl had shown before he shook away that memory._

_The raven haired male wondered why that smile seemed to be engraved in his memory but he didn't dwell on the thought too much, deciding to pay attention to the tutor who stood at the front._

_The rest of the day went by slowly, Levi having long forgotten about his encounter with the transfer student._

_Until the next day that is..._

_The morning had gone by calmly before Levi found himself being called to the headteacher's office during the end of the 4th period._

_The male could already hear the whispers as he left the classroom, people assuming that he's going to be excluded for whatever fight he had gotten himself into._

_..._

_Meanwhile, Saki had to hand in a form to the headteacher so the short female headed to the office._

_Being told by the deputy headteacher that she could go in and see the headteacher, Saki knocked at the door before entering the room._

_The short female paused when she found that the headteacher hadn't been alone but had been speaking to another student._

_The student was none other than Levi himself._

_Saki wondered why the headteacher had told her to come in, even though he was busy talking to another student._

_The short female soon caught onto the conversation between the older male and the raven haired male._

_"....you hit a student during break yesterday and you're not admitting to your actions.", the headteacher said with a frown._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue as he had an annoyed expression on his face._

_"You may be the top student but I cannot overlook this issue. The student who you had hit yesterday has bruises all over his face and his parents have come to me to complain.", the headteacher continued._

_The short female looked from the headteacher then to Levi who hadn't said anything._

_It was then that Saki spoke up._

_"Um...sir, Levi didn't hit anyone yesterday.", Saki spoke up as the older male turned his attention to the female, Levi also turning to look at the new student._

_"Young lady, what makes you so certain?", the headteacher asked._

_"Because I was with him during break.", Saki said, "And he didn't hit anyone, you can even ask Sasha Blouse, she was there as well.", she said._

_The headteacher was seen to think for a few seconds._

_Saki turned to look at Levi, whose eyes were on her already. She gave him a smile and the raven haired male clicked his tongue as he looked away._

_"Alright then.", the headteacher spoke up again, "I'll need you two to fill out statements.", the male then pointed to Saki, "Get your friend to write one as well.", he said and the short female gave a nod, "I'll have a word with the student to see if he had lied.", the headteacher said, "Grab a statement sheet from the Deputy.", he said before he allowed them to leave._

_Saki handed in a form since that had been the reason she had come into the headteacher's office. The female then quickly followed behind the delinquent who had left the office._

_She caught up to the raven haired male and followed behind him._

_"You didn't hit anyone, so why didn't you tell the headteacher that?", Saki spoke up._

_"T'ch, that's none of your business.", Levi snapped back without looking back at the female._

_The male could have mentioned that he had been with his friends but he didn't want them to be caught up in this when someone was clearly trying to get revenge on him._

_And even if Levi did tell the truth, it's not like anyone would believe him since the male usually gets into fights anyways. So Levi was going to accept the punishment, not caring less about what would happen to him._

_But he hadn't expected the female to defend him since he was sure that he gave off a scary image to everyone._

_"I heard that you're a delinquent.", Saki continued to speak, even though Levi's tone had been cold toward her, "Is that true?", she asked._

_Levi did not understand why this female was still coming near him so he decided to ignore her._

_"But you're quite short for a delinquent.", Saki said, quite bluntly._

_This made Levi's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he abruptly stopped in his steps. The short female who had been following behind, literally crashed into the male's back, not having expected him to come to a sudden stop._

_Saki took a step back as she rubbed her forehead from the collision, looking up at the male who had now turned around and was glaring at her._

_The short female smiled up brightly at the male._

_He slammed his hand against the wall, the female jumping slightly at the loud sound but held no fear in her eyes as she looked from the male's hand to his face._

_There was an intimidating aura around Levi, the male soon noticing that he was looking down at her._

_Everyone he had met so far, was always taller than him, yet this was the first time that someone was shorter than him...way shorter than him._

_"Brat you're quite blunt, aren't you?", Levi said._

_Saki tilted her head, not having realised that her words came across blunt since the female was honest about everything so she didn't find anything wrong with what she had said._

_Once again, Levi felt that irritating warmth in his chest and he clicked his tongue at the strange feeling._

_"Why are you still following me around?", Levi asked._

_The female had willingly approached him the first time around and now there was this._

_Levi did not understand why she was coming near him when he was known as the school's 'Satan'. He was sure that she had heard all the rumours, yet why didn't that put her off?_

_"Because you're an angel.", Saki said, her blunt words taking Levi by surprise._

**Some time later...**

_Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and Isabel all burst out laughing as Levi had told them what had happened._

_"You? Angel?", Hanji cackled, as she held her stomach in pain._

_Levi clicked his tongue with a frown as he turned away from his friends._

_"Oh god, I really want to meet this girl.", Hanji said as she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye since tears had begun to form in her eyes because she had been laughing so hard._

_After Saki's blunt response, the raven haired male just walked away in shock, not knowing how he should react after hearing this._

_The new girl called him an angel, yet everyone knew him as 'Satan', so where was the logic in that?_

_'Maybe she has a screw loose in her head.', Levi thought to himself since his friends weren't helping his thoughts._

_He had asked his friends why the female had said such a thing but the raven haired male had only gotten laughter as a response._

_'That weirdo.', Levi was grumbling in his head, thinking to himself that he hadn't met such a weird person before._

_Hanji was a creepy level of weird so she didn't count._

_But this transfer student was an odd kind of weird and Levi couldn't understand what it was about Saki that was bugging his mind._

_..._

_After that encounter, Levi had not seen Saki again since they all had study leave for the upcoming exams. Just like that, their Junior High School life came to an end, and their Senior High School life began at a different school._

_Levi's friends had also enrolled in the same school as the raven haired male and after having found their classrooms (they weren't all in the same class), they decided to explore the new building._

_This time it had been Levi who had spotted Saki first._

_She held a piece of paper in her hand, trying to find her way around the new school._

_"Come on Levi, let's go and see how the canteen looks like.", Hanji called out, the group having walked ahead since Levi had stopped in his steps._

_Saki turned her head in the direction in which she had heard the name, the female having recognised the name obviously._

_Hazelnut eyes finally locked with steel grey eyes for a split second, before the short female broke into a bright smile._

_Saki gave a small wave to the raven haired male, who only clicked his tongue in response before following after his friends._

_Within a few seconds of walking, Levi felt himself turn back to look at the female, not having expected the girl to still be there._

_Once she saw Levi look back at her, the smile on her face only brightened up._

_Levi clicked his tongue yet again, this time walking away at a faster pace so that he wouldn't have the urge to look at her._

_Saki merely shrugged at this as she walked into her classroom which she had finally found._

_It seems that their high school lives was going to get entangled very soon._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Levi opened his eyes as there was a knock at his office door. The male hadn't expected to be daydreaming about the past, now snapping out of his thoughts as he decided to concentrate on his work.

...

**The next morning...**

It was a Saturday morning so there was no work today, but the raven haired male had gotten up early to do his daily jogging.

The male liked the quiet atmosphere and the chill in the morning air whenever he did his jogging. 

Having already run two laps around the park that was close to his place, the male was running his final round. The raven haired male had been in his own thoughts before a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Are you trying to kill me?", it was a female's voice, "I can't run anymore.", the short female rested her hands on her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath back.

Just a distance away, Saki stood there with Mikasa by her side. The short female had also been doing her daily jogging, although she hadn't even finished her first lap around the park and was already exhausted.

The female wore jogging bottoms and a short-sleeved top that revealed just how skinny she was, along with the usual black cap on her head.

"You've gotten further than last time.", Mikasa said as she handed Saki her water bottle.

"That's a relief.", Saki was still trying to get her breath back as she drank the water.

Levi slowed down in his jog once he spotted Saki before beginning to approach her since the female hadn't noticed him just yet.

Saki was just about getting her breath back when she caught sight of Levi approaching, making her eyes brighten up. The female adjusted her cap before she walked off the rest of the distance between them.

The male stopped in front of the female.

"You jog every morning?", Levi asked, taking note that the female looked skinnier than how he had last remembered her more than 8 years ago.

But the raven haired male didn't point this out as he waited for her to answer his question.

"Just the weekend.", Saki replied, "Well I try to anyways.", she said with a sheepish smile on her face, knowing that she can't even finish one lap without feeling exhausted, "Do you run everyday?", the female asked.

He gave a small nod, glancing at the raven haired girl who stood a distance away from them as Levi wondered why Saki was jogging with her secretary. But Levi brushed that thought aside as his eyes landed on the short female in front of him.

Only now, was Levi becoming aware of the small beads of sweat that slid down Saki's neck.

Levi diverted his eyes away from the short female when he noticed the female's flushed cheeks due to the running as well as the beads of sweat on her face and neck. 

He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, not understanding why he found the female so goddamn attractive even in this state.

The raven haired male cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"I still have some work to do, let's talk later.", with that Levi removed the small towel that had been around his neck and placed it around Saki's neck before jogging past the female.

Saki looked at the towel that had been given to her before looking back at Levi who was jogging away, confusion written all over the female's face.

Mikasa, who had seen the whole thing, smirked lightly before approaching the short female.

"Shall we continue with the jog?", Mikasa asked.

Saki shook her head.

"I'm tired, I'll walk the rest of the way.", the short female said.

The raven haired female gave a nod as she walked alongside Saki who had glanced back at Levi one last time, before using the small towel he had handed her to wipe her neck.

* * *

**Around 9 years ago...**

_Saki was sitting in the canteen at the table by herself, since the female hadn't made any friends yet as this was the first day of Senior High School._

_She had been eating when a tray of food was placed on the seat opposite hers._

_The short female looked up at the individual who sat opposite her._

_Hanji, who had been looking for a seat with her friends, soon spotted the short female, remembering the female as the one who had fainted after colliding into Levi. Hanji also recalled that Saki had been the same girl to have called Levi an angel, so with a grin on her face, the scientist approached the table where the short female was sitting at._

_Levi was not too pleased after seeing where Hanji had found a seat, but the raven haired male was dragged to the table anyways._

_As for the short female, she did not recognise the four individuals who joined her at the table and Saki practically looked like a small being, compared to the tall students who sat with her._

_Hazelnut eyes soon fell on Levi who joined the table last, and the female broke into a smile as she recognised the raven haired male only._

_"We're Levi's friends.", Hanji spoke up, having noticed how the short female had reacted after seeing Levi._

_Erwin was the other individual to have taken a note of the short female's behaviour, while Mike and Isabel hadn't yet._

_Saki vaguely remembered the two other males at the table, having seen them when she had handed Levi the can of drink, but the female hadn't paid much attention to those tall males._

_"I'm Hanji.", the female with the spectacles introduced herself, "This is Isabel, Erwin and Mike.", she introduced her friends, "And you already know Levi.", the female said with a grin._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Saki smiled to herself as she remembered how she had become friends with the group.

The short female had returned back to her place after the jog, taking a warm shower and changing her clothes as she decided to start on the paperwork which she hadn't completed the previous day.

The 25-year-old sat at the dining table with her papers while Mikasa prepared breakfast for the both of them.

...

Levi had already taken a shower after his jog, now sitting in his study room with his cup of coffee.

The male skimmed through the words that was on the paper, although the CEO's mind was somewhere else.

* * *

**9 years ago...**

_"Why don't you get her number?", Hanji asked Levi._

_It's been several days now, and the group of delinquents have been eating lunch with Saki everyday._

_Of course, the short female was pleased to eat with them, having warmed up quite a bit to the strangers._

_"What do I need that brat's number for?", Levi snapped._

_The raven haired male was still thinking about when the short female had called him an angel. He still hadn't gotten an explanation as to why Saki had said what she did._

_"Oh come on Levi, we can ask her to come and hang out with us on the weekends.", Hanji said._

_"T'ch, if you want her number, get it yourself.", Levi said before walking away._

_..._

_During lunch, Levi glanced around the canteen for his friends since he didn't want to approach the short female by himself. With a small sigh, the raven haired male walked towards the table that Saki was sitting at._

_Once he placed his tray of food on the table, the short female looked up and she smiled up brightly at the raven haired male who sat opposite her._

_"T'ch.", he clicked his tongue and brought his eyes on his food._

_Feeling that someone's eyes were on him, Levi looked at the female who sat in front of him._

_"Brat, is there something on my face?", Levi snapped at the short female who had been staring at him._

_Saki shook her head with her smile._

_"You got a piercing.", she pointed to Levi's left ear._

_The male had just recently gotten his ear pierced, now having a small silver stud on his left ear._

_Not many people had noticed, Mike having pointed it out since he had been sitting next to Levi and it was only after that, did the rest of his friends take notice of it._

_"Wow, you look so cool!", Saki said with her bright hazelnut eyes._

_"T'ch.", Levi looked away at the comment, "Just eat your food.", he snapped at the female as the male hid his embarrassment._

_Saki ate her food with a smile on her face._

_Unlike most girls, Saki hadn't gotten her ears pierced at all, so seeing someone with ear piercings, it always fascinated her._

_The intentions of Levi's piercing had partly been because of rebellious reasons and the other reason was to give himself a rough appearance. His hair which was tied up into a small bun at the back of his head and now the silver stud piercing on his left ear, definitely gave off a scary delinquent image._

_So Levi had never expected to be called 'cool' by the short female, who still doesn't seem to show any signs of fear whenever she was around him._

_And_   _then there was the fact that she called him an angel._

_Yep, Levi definitely found Saki weird._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Levi stood up from his chair, walking over to one of the cupboard that was in the study room. The male then pulled open one of the drawers, before taking out a small black box that was sitting inside.

The CEO walked back to his desk, sitting down once again as he stared at the small container.

After some thought, the raven haired male then opened the box.

A small stud earring sat inside the box and the male stared at it before he touched his left ear which was empty from any piercings.

Levi picked up the small earring in his hand, looking at the stud which was a wine red colour. The dark shade of red really suited the male, this piece of jewellery having been gifted to Levi by a special someone.

The raven haired male put on the stud earring and his fingers lingered close to his left ear before the male lowered his hands back on the desk.

'I wonder if you'd notice.', Levi thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's thoughts then went back to when he had seen Saki during his jog earlier this morning. The raven haired male remembered the short female's skinny form.

A small frown made its way onto his face once thinking back to the female's form back in high school.

* * *

**Almost 9 years ago...**

_Levi would never admit it, but the group of delinquents had become quite fond of Saki._

_The raven haired male wouldn't say that he got along with the short female, it was more like he tolerated her presence._

_Well he tolerated Saki more than he tolerated Hanji and Isabel._

_Class had ended and the group were heading to their usual 'hangout' place, this being the rooftop as Mike had somehow managed to get the keys for the locked door._

_Levi was walking ahead while his friends followed behind, the raven haired male wasn't really engaging in their conversation since it didn't interest him._

_So when the male turned a corner, he hadn't expected for someone to collide into him._

_He was going to glare and also begin to swear at the person, but paused when he realised who it was._

_Saki stood there, holding onto her head for a few seconds before her eyes closed._

_The male's eyes instantly widened the next second as the female was seen dropping onto the ground._

_Levi's reflexes acted fast and he had wrapped his arm around the short female just as she collapsed into his arms._

_Steel grey eyes looked ahead, to find a few students frozen in their steps. They paled once Levi looked at them before running away in the other direction._

_Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance._

_"T'ch, again?", he muttered under his breath just as his friends joined him._

_"Wow, for the second time again?", Mike said with surprise, "Maybe your looks are so good that she's falling for you.", the male said jokingly as he received a glare from the raven haired male._

_Mike's smile dropped when he saw the short female's pale state._

_"She doesn't look well.", he said, now showing concern for Saki._

_Levi was already lifted the female in his arms, noticing that her weight was extremely light for someone her age._

_He headed to the infirmary without a word as his friends followed behind._

_Unlike last time, Levi did not leave the short female at the infirmary, and instead, he stayed in the room with his friends as they all waited for Saki to regain consciousness._

_"Is it a case of anaemia maybe?", Mike thought out loud._

_"It could be.", Isabel said, "This isn't the first time she fainted.", she said, "And Saki doesn't take part in our P.E classes either.", the female said._

_Saki and Isabel were in the same class, while Hanji was with Mike, then Levi and Erwin were in the same form._

_Since Isabel was in the same class as Saki, the taller female has noticed that the short female didn't take part in any of the P.E. classes. Isabel would see Saki sitting by the benches instead._

_She had asked Saki about this once and the short female had said that she gave in a note to the teacher. So Isabel left it at that, not thinking much about it._

_Only now, did it click for Isabel that this note may have been related to some medical sickness._

_After what seemed to be several minutes, Saki stirred awake._

_The group watched the short female sit up and rub the side of her head before looking around at them._

_"Sweetheart, are you alright?", Hanji asked with worry, as Saki stood up from the infirmary bed._

_The short female was seen to sway slightly and she steadied herself using the bed while her other hand went to her stomach._

_All too soon, Levi seemed to realise what was going to happen next as he stepped aside, just as Saki ran past him and headed to the bathroom of the infirmary._

_The door was flung open before the next thing that the group heard, was Saki throwing up into the bathroom sink._

_Hanji and Isabel rushed over to the female as the males stayed where they were since it wouldn't have been appropriate for them to enter the bathroom where Saki was in._

_"I'm pretty sure dizziness and headaches are some of the symptoms for anaemia.", Mike said._

_"Add feeling nauseous and vomiting to the list.", Erwin said, having searched this up on the internet using his phone._

_Levi looked back at the short female who was returning back from the bathroom. Saki looked completely exhausted as she stumbled to the infirmary bed and laid back onto the mattress as Hanji covered the short female with the blanket._

_"Saki, give me your phone. I'll call someone to come and pick you up.", Hanji bent down to the short female's eye level._

_Saki was beginning to drift off to sleep._

_"I don't have a phone.", Saki mumbled as she closed her eyes._

_"Eh?!", this shocked everyone, Hanji and Mike having shown the most surprised faces._

_"Isn't her family loaded?", Isabel whispered quietly._

_Almost the whole school knew how rich Saki's family is, with the female's father being a well-known CEO for one of the leading companies in the world, while Saki's mother was also another famous individual, known for her fashion company._

_This couple was obviously rich, yet it was a surprise to hear that Saki did not own a mobile phone._

_But then again, they did know that Saki's parents were strict with the short female. The female's journey only consisted of going to school then going back home and that was it._

_The reason why Saki had joined Junior High School so late was because she had been home-schooled the entire time. The female had somehow managed to convince her parents to attend high school with other students her age (the conditions that her parents had set were still unknown though)._

_Now the female's grades were another thing, she was almost at the same level as Levi, although the only subject that she exceeded the raven haired male in, was Mathematics._

_Moving aside from her grades, for now, it came as a surprise to the delinquents that such a rich family did not provide Saki with a mobile phone._

_And it was even more of a surprise because if Saki did have a medical condition, wasn't this all the more reason to provide her with a mobile for emergency reasons._

_"I'll go and ask the nurse for Saki's house number then.", Erwin went to find the nurse._

_Saki shivered in the cold, even though she had a blanket covering her form and before the others could do something about this, a second blanket was already being draped over her sleeping form._

_Hanji, Mike and Isabel looked at the individual who had gotten an extra blanket and were surprised to find that it had been Levi._

_The raven haired male had long noticed that the short female was feeling cold, so he had walked over to one of the empty beds in the infirmary and grabbed a blanket for Saki._

_"What?", Levi sent a glare in his friends' direction since they were staring at him._

_The three quickly shook their heads and Levi clicked his tongue as he pulled up a chair. The raven haired male sat down on the chair with his attention on his mobile phone, as he acted as if nothing had happened just now._

...

**_The next day..._ **

_Saki had gone home after waking up, a car having come to pick her up._

_The short female was back to normal by the next day and ate lunch with the group of delinquents._

_As Hanji took a seat opposite to Saki, the short female had instantly covered her hand over her nose when she saw Hanji's tray of food._

_"Do you feel sick?", Hanji asked with concern._

_Saki shook her head._

_"I'm allergic to fish.", the short female pointed to the fish fingers that was on Hanji's plate._

_The next second Hanji's tray went sliding to the other end of the table._

_Saki looked at Levi who had pushed Hanji's tray away, the raven haired male was casually eating his food with an uninterested face._

_"My lunch!", Hanji ran over to the other end of the table._

_The short female smiled brightly at the male who clicked his tongue and looked away from her._

_"Brat, eat your food.", the male snapped at Saki._

_Everyone had taken notice of Levi's change in behaviour whenever Saki was around._

_Every lunchtime, Levi would sit with Saki and made sure that she would eat her lunch. The raven haired male treated her with a gentleness which he never showed to his other friends._

_But there was a reason for the change in his behaviour._

** _Several days ago (even before Saki had passed out on Levi for the second time)..._ **

_Saki was carrying her books back to class, having been in the library during break time._

_The female was stopped by a group of male students and Saki looked up at the group who blocked her path._

_"Someone's getting friendly with Satan.", one of the males said._

_She stared up at them, not seeming to be intimidated by their height._

_Levi had been walking down the corridor, about to turn the corner when he spotted the group of males ganging up against the short female._

_But the raven haired male didn't move from where he was standing, as he stared at the scene in front of him._

_"You think he'll come to your aid?", another male said, "That guy doesn't give a shit about anyone.", he said._

_Levi folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation._

_"Levi's not like that.", Saki said._

_"Still defending him, are we?", the male knocked the books that Saki had been carrying onto the ground as he glared at the female, "I'll break that midget into pieces.", the male snapped._

_Slightly surprised that her books had been knocked down, Saki did not hesitate to respond back though._

_"But Levi's cooler than you, so he'll definitely beat you up.", Saki looked up at the tall male as she said those blunt words._

_The raven haired male who had heard the whole thing, facepalmed at the comment._

_'Just how blunt are you?', there was a faint smirk on his face as he approached the group._

_"You-", before the tall male even tried to raise his hand against the short female, the male found himself on the floor within seconds._

_He looked up from where he was sitting to find Levi standing by Saki's side._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue as he looked at the male, who was on the floor now, with a bored expression on his face._

_The tall male was seen to pale as he scrambled to his feet, running away with his group of friends._

_Levi turned back to Saki, to find the female smiling up brightly at him. The short female had obviously been fascinated by the way Levi had gotten the tall male on the floor with a single swipe under the tall male's feet._

_Without a word, the raven haired male began walking away and Saki quickly picked up her fallen books before following after Levi._

_"Do you do karate?", Saki asked as she followed behind the male._

_"No.", came Levi's single word reply._

_"Then boxing?", she asked._

_It was like watching a little puppy following after their owner._

_Levi didn't snap at the female to get lost, letting her follow behind him as his replies to her questions were just one-word answers._

_And this was how Levi began to show a little of his soft side to the short female, who seemed to defend him even though she didn't know much about him._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Levi turned his attention to the computer, searching up something on the internet.

He rested his elbow on the table, placing his chin against his fist as he stared at what was on the screen.

' _ **Anaemia symptoms.**_ ', the male had searched up, reading through the list of symptoms that had come up, along with the details of the condition.

'Something's not quite right.', Levi thought with a small frown.

There was something that was bothering him at the back of his mind, but Levi wasn't sure what this was.

...

**Monday morning...**

The weekend had gone by quickly, neither Levi nor Saki had seen each other after that Saturday morning jog.

Now the short female was walking into the Survey Corps large company building as a sudden meeting had been arranged.

Saki had another meeting to go to right after this one, so she wasn't looking forward to this busy schedule today.

Arriving at the building, Saki noticed that the ground floor was busier than usual.

"Why is it so busy?", Saki turned to her secretary.

"It seems that a lot of CEOs and Heads of Departments will be attending this meeting.", Mikasa responded to the younger girl.

Saki quietly sighed at this before the female's eyes lit up once she spotted a familiar raven haired male.

Levi, who had been talking to his secretary, soon looked in Saki's direction and spotted the short female.

The 25-year-old waved at the raven haired male with a bright smile on her face.

Even though Levi had clicked his tongue once seeing her bright smile, his steel grey eyes still softened the slightest fraction.

Saki's eyes soon fell on Levi's left ear, noticing the wine red earring that was on his ear which hadn't been there on Saturday. The female could feel her heart picking up in beats as she realised why this earring seemed to be so familiar.

Hazelnut eyes locked with the male's steel grey eyes and the two held each other's gaze for several seconds.

Saki looked away as she cleared her throat, suppressing the heat that was rising to her cheeks.

'You still have it.', Saki thought to herself. 

"Hey Saki!", Hanji was standing several metres away from Levi, the scientist had been talking with Erwin and Mike.

The short female gave a small nod in the scientist's direction.

Erwin and Mike also turned their heads when Hanji had called out for Saki, Erwin giving the short female a small smile as Mike approached Saki with a smile on his face.

Mike hadn't seen Saki ever since she left their school without a word, and the tall male approached the short female to greet her after such a long time.

"It's been a while Little Miss.", Mike said.

Their height difference was enormous, with Mike seeming to look like a giant compared to Saki.

"I think you've grown taller.", he said as he showed the height that the female used to be back in high school.

Saki only smiled lightly.

"You're still as tall as a tree.", Saki said.

Mike smiled lightly at this as he patted Saki's head over the female's black cap.

The tall male instantly raised his hands up in defence once spotting Levi's glare directed towards him.

"Seems like if I touch you, I'll be losing my arms soon.", Mike said with faint amusement in his voice, knowing that Levi was very possessive when it came to Saki.

Mike found this all the more reason to tease his friend.

Saki adjusted her cap as she smiled lightly at those words, not really understanding the meaning behind it. 

"Saki.", Mikasa called the short female since it was time to head to the meeting upstairs.

"We'll catch up later, alright?", Mike said, knowing that he has to head to the meeting as well.

The short female gave a nod as Mike headed back to where Erwin stood.

Saki followed Mikasa who lead the way.

Both females paused in their steps when they noticed that there were three queues forming because security checks were being carried out at the reception area.

This obviously made sense since important individuals were attending this meeting, hence security was made tighter.

As coats and bags had to be put through the baggage scanner, Saki glanced at Mikasa.

"It seems that this is the right time.", Saki said with a faint smile on her face.

"I don't think doing it like this, is a good idea.", Mikasa turned to the short female.

"What can I do, when I can't even look at him in the eye and tell him.", Saki said.

'Just how else am I meant to tell you everything?', Saki thought, 'When there is a chance that you'll leave me.', she glanced at Levi who was joining a separate queue, 'When you're the only person who had been my angel, just how exactly am I meant to begin?', tears pricked up in Saki's eyes before she quickly blinked them away.

"Saki-", the older girl was cut off by the short female.

"It's fine, really.", Saki said with a small smile as she walked past her secretary.

'Levi, I wonder if you'll leave me.', the short female thought.

As they joined one of the queues, Saki could feel her heart thumping in her chest.

She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She wasn't sure what Levi's reaction would be either. And she definitely had no idea if Levi would even talk to her after this.

But after all these years, Saki knew that she owed Levi an explanation.

Upon reaching the metal arch detector, the short female hesitated in her steps, even though her brain was telling her that it's time.

"Don't force yourself.", Mikasa whispered quietly.

Saki took in a small breath, before shaking her head.

"Miss, your coat and cap please.", the lady security told the short female.

Levi was standing in the queue next to Saki's one, and he had his eyes on the short female while holding his coat on one arm as he waited in line.

It was an understatement to say that Levi got pissed when he saw Mike touching Saki in a friendly manner. His eyes shot daggers at the tall male until Mike removed his hand from Saki's head.

Now that the short female was talking to her secretary, Levi couldn't help but stare at Saki as the CEO thought back to what he had read on Saturday on the internet.

'Has her condition gotten better?', Levi wondered since this had completely slipped his mind until he saw her that Saturday morning.

He remembered that the female wasn't allowed to strain her body too much because even the slightest bit of exercise, caused the female to become exhausted. There were even times where she would either pass out or throw up.

So out of the group of delinquents, it had been Levi that looked after Saki the most, and this came as a surprise to the others since the raven haired male was known to be a clean freak.

But his soft spot that he held for Saki, made the male show a side that no one else had seen.

Saki had been the only exception for Levi.

...

After getting over the small fear in her chest, Saki finally removed her coat and placed it onto the belt of the scanner.

By now, Hanji, Erwin and Mike had all moved their attention to the short female, showing the same surprise that Levi had felt on Saturday, once noticing that the female was even skinnier than how they had last remembered her.

Levi soon realised the small change in Saki which he had failed to pay attention to before.

It had never crossed his mind, why the short female always wore a cap?

The first time he had seen her at the reunion, Saki had worn a beanie and Levi had naturally assumed that it was because it was cold outside. Then the next time he saw her at his company, she wore a black cap.

During the next meeting he attended at his company, yet again, the female wore a black cap.

When they had met up at the café, Saki didn't remove her back cap.

They saw each other again on that Saturday morning, and Saki was jogging while wearing a black cap.

And now today.

Levi realised how late he was in noticing this.

The raven haired male's body froze as Saki removed the black cap which was on her head.

The female's long chocolate brown hair which Levi could still remember from over 8 years ago was now gone. Instead, Saki's hair was now replaced with a buzz cut style.

And this surprised Levi more than anything because he had never thought that the female would cut her hair in such a style that her hair is clipped so close to the head.

But Levi instantly knew that this was not a style that Saki had willingly chosen.

The short female placed her cap on the belt of the scanner, before walking under the metal arch detector. 

Hazelnut eyes soon turned towards the raven haired male, the female's eyes locking with his steel grey ones.

Saki could spot the confusion in his eyes, knowing that he had so many questions that he wanted to ask her after seeing her hair...more like the lack of it.

But the short female merely gave him a bright smile before she took her cap again and placed it onto her head, as Mikasa handed the younger girl her coat.

Saki slipped her arms through the sleeves, already heading to the lift with Mikasa by her side since there was a meeting to attend to upstairs.

Once in the lift, neither Saki nor Mikasa spoke to each other, the older girl knowing that the short female must be worrying about how Levi would be reacting next.

...

**Some time later...**

Everyone was seated in the large meeting room, with several CEOs and Heads sitting at their designated seats. 

Saki and Levi were sitting at opposite ends of the room, the short female feeling partly glad of this, while the other half was anticipating what Levi would say to her.

To get her mind off things, Saki was working on some sort of formula, quietly dictating the values to the male who sat next to her as he worked at a position that was just under hers.

All the while, she did not notice that Levi's eyes were on her, the raven haired male's thoughts were buzzing with many questions.

But the first and foremost question which Levi wanted to ask Saki was, **_what happened_**?

The meeting soon began and Saki barely looked up from the sheet of paper that she was writing on.

"Mr. Ackerman?", a male called Levi.

Hanji elbowed the raven haired male who sat next to her since Levi seemed to be distracted.

Steel grey eyes snapped away from Saki, before clearing his throat and answering the question which had been asked.

Saki finally looked up as her eyes fell on Levi.

Watching the male talk, Saki knew that the reason for the male's distraction was because of what he had seen downstairs.

'Sorry Levi.', Saki thought as her eyes lowered to the table, just as Levi looked back at the female once he finished talking.

...

**An hour or so later...**

The meeting finally came to an end and everyone was leaving the room.

Levi kicked Hanji's chair after seeing Saki standing up and getting ready to leave.

The scientist quickly stood up as she knew what the raven haired male wanted her to ask the short female.

"Umm...Saki?", Hanji called the short female.

Saki turned to the scientist as she put on her coat.

"A minute please.", Hanji gave a smile to the short female.

The 25-year-old's eyes moved from Hanji then to Levi. 

Saki then turned back to the male who stood beside her, the male having been writing down what the short female had been saying.

"Go on ahead to the next meeting, I'll be there in a bit.", Saki said.

"Yes Miss.", the male gave a small bow and collected his files before heading out of the room.

In the meeting room, only Levi, Hanji, Erwin and Mike remained, all having seen Saki's buzz cut hair and were wondering why it had been cut to this extent. 

But none of the four said a word for several seconds and Saki just stared back at her old high school friends, not wanting to start on the topic either.

Erwin decided to speak up since they weren't going to get anywhere if no one says anything.

The blond male cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to be the one to start on the topic either.

"Did something...perhaps happen to cause the change in hairstyle?", Erwin asked, not knowing whether his wording was right or not.

"Yeah, kind of.", Saki said as her eyes locked with Levi's for a second before she diverted them away the next moment. 

She stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Umm...", the short female was hesitating for words so she looked back at Levi to find that the male had _not_ moved his eyes away from her at all.

The 25-year-old gripped onto the end of her coat as she knew that now was the time to explain things.

Hazelnut eyes decided to focus on something else since Levi was beginning to make her feel nervous.

"Well...I was...umm...diagnosed with this brain tumour so I had to get surgery and chemotherapy.", Saki said, making the four individuals in the room to freeze up, "So my hair kinda fell out.", she looked back at the four individuals with a sheepish smile on her face.

Even though Saki had a smile on her face, the female's mind was close to breaking into tears.

There was so much pain in her chest that the 25-year-old masked it all with a smile.

None of the four individuals knew what to say or how to react and Saki was actually glad that Mikasa, who had left the room, had come in and interrupted.

"Saki, we have to go.", Mikasa could tell what kind of conversation the short female must've had with her friends, but she also knew that the younger girl probably wanted to escape now.

The short female gave a nod and followed her secretary out, not glancing back at the four who hadn't moved an inch.

To say the least, they were more than just surprised.

Levi could feel his heart clenching in pain as this came as a shock to him. The sudden news was as if he was hit by a train and the CEO was having a hard time getting his bodily functions to start working again.

He had seen the way those large hazelnut eyes held sadness but had tried to hide it with her bright smile.

His throat felt constricted as he swallowed his saliva, finally snapping out of his shock as he quickly headed to the door.

"Wait Levi!", Hanji called back but the male didn't stop.

He could feel that his chest was burning as if his heart was being lit up on fire as Saki's words sunk in.

'No.', Levi thought as he hurried past the reception area, 'You don't expect me to walk away from you after this, do you?', his strides to the door became larger.

The painful sensation in his chest only increased.

'Never could I leave you.', Levi thought as he looked around at the parked cars, searching for the short female.

Saki had just reached the black car and was about to open the car door.

This time Levi ran to the short female.

'And never will I.', the raven haired male grabbed Saki's hand before the female opened the car door.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi grabbed Saki's right hand before the female had the chance to get into the car.

The short female turned back to the individual who had grabbed her hand.

Looking up at the raven haired male, Saki stared back at the steel grey eyes which were on her.

There was concern in Levi's eyes as his mind replayed the words that she had said back in the meeting room.

'Why didn't you tell me before?', the male wondered, 'Why did I have to wait over 8 years to find out about this?', he thought.

"Levi, you're hurting me.", Saki looked at her hand which was being held by the male.

Levi instantly released her hand.

"Sorry.", he muttered quietly.

Saki rubbed her wrist since it felt slightly painful before she looked up at Levi again.

The female smiled lightly at the male, seeing that the way Levi behaved with her was pretty much the same as he had done so, back in high school. 

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue, wondering how the female could still smile in a situation like this, "Is that all you want to say to me?", he repeated a similar question to what he had asked back at the café.

After disappearing for over 8 years, Saki returns and tells them that she had been diagnosed with a brain tumour. Her hair was gone because of the treatments.

Just what else had she gone though? Just what else was she hiding from them?

Saki diverted her eyes away from Levi for a second.

"I told you everything.", Saki said.

"I think there's more.", the raven haired male said.

Levi lifted up Saki's cap slightly since it was hiding her hazelnut eyes.

The female pushed her cap back down, hiding her eyes as her hand reached for the car door handle. However, the raven haired male placed his hand against the car door, preventing her from opening the door

Saki looked up at Levi again.

The two stared at each other for several seconds, Levi didn't want to let Saki leave as he was afraid that she'd disappear from his side again.

The short female was afraid of what Levi might say next since she had imagined this day a long time ago. After telling the truth, Saki had already imagined countless scenarios as to what Levi had commented next.

And the scariest thought that ran through Saki's mind was, 'what if you leave me after finding out?'

Steel grey eyes soon pulled away from the female's hazelnut eyes.

"Come to my office after you're done with your meetings.", Levi removed his hand from the door and opened the car door for the female.

Saki looked away from Levi and was about to step into the car but paused at the male's next words.

"I'll be waiting for you.", the raven haired male said.

Hearing this, the short female looked up at Levi with bright eyes.

'You'll wait? You'll really wait for me?', Saki thought as her heart felt at ease once hearing the male's simple words.

She smiled up brightly at Levi and the male clicked his tongue as he looked away from her bright smile.

"Brat, get in the car.", Levi said.

Saki's little grin didn't fade away as she got inside the car, looking up at the male once she sat on the car seat.

"Seat belt.", Levi said.

The male kept the car door open as he waited for the short female to put her seat belt on. Once she was done, Saki looked up at Levi again with a smile.

He stared at her for several seconds before lifting up the front of her cap yet again so that he could see her eyes. Satisfied after seeing her hazelnut eyes on him, he muttered a quiet 'see you later', before gently shutting the door.

Saki touched the front of her cap before looking out of the window as she watched Levi walk back where his car was parked.

The short female had a child-like smile on her face as her eyes stayed on the raven haired male.

...

**A few hours later...**

Levi waited in his office, completing the paperwork that he had on his desk as he waited for Saki.

The short female had gone through her busy schedule, wondering when the final meeting would be over. Once that was done, Saki was eating her lunch in the car as they headed to Levi's company.

After some time, they finally arrived at the raven haired male's company and the short female fiddled with her coat sleeves as she was led to Levi's office by his secretary.

Saki glanced at Mikasa who walked beside her.

"Will he shout at me?", Saki whispered quietly to the older female, not wanting the male secretary walking ahead to hear her.

"No.", Mikasa replied.

The raven haired girl had seen the whole exchange between the CEO and Saki. From the looks of it, it was pretty much obvious that Levi treated Saki with a fondness that usually wouldn't be seen in the male's personality.

Mikasa had also noted _how_ the male gazed at the short female, and even an idiot would be able to understand just what feelings the male held for the younger girl.

So the older female was sure that the CEO would not do anything to upset Saki.

"He won't shout at you.", Mikasa said.

Saki looked back ahead as they continued to walk, hoping that Mikasa is right.

...

There was a knock at Levi's door and the raven haired male looked up from his paperwork as his secretary walked in after the CEO had said 'come in'.

"Sir, Miss. Ueshiba is here to see you.", Zen (Levi's secretary) said.

"Let her in.", by now Levi placed his pen down, no longer concerned with his paperwork as Saki was in his mind.

"Yes, sir.", the male gave a bow to the raven haired male and headed to the door again.

"And Zen.", Levi called his secretary's name.

The male paused and looked back at his boss.

"Next time Miss. Ueshiba comes by, let her straight through to my office.", Levi said, not wanting to keep Saki waiting when she comes to visit his office.

"Of course sir.", Zen gave a nod at this as he headed to the door, to allow the short female into his boss's office.

...

Saki and Mikasa both walked into Levi's office as the raven haired male got to his feet as soon as he saw the short female.

Saki stood at the opposite side of Levi's desk as the male walked around to stand in front of her.

Levi then glanced at the older female who had followed Saki inside.

"Can I speak to you alone?", Levi turned his attention back to Saki.

"Umm...", the short female glanced back at Mikasa before looking back at Levi, "Mikasa is my doctor.", Saki said, "She kinda has to stay by my side 24/7.", she said with a sheepish smile.

Now you all have an explanation as to why Mikasa, an older female, is working under Saki, a younger girl. It wasn't that Mikasa worked for Saki, it was more like the older girl looked after the younger girl.

Saki's parents had hired Mikasa, who is a doctor, to look after their daughter since Saki's condition hasn't stabilized just yet.

Mikasa was in charge of monitoring Saki's health, making sure that the short female recovered well from the treatments.

Levi scratched the back of his head with a small frown as he looked away, knowing that he couldn't exactly tell the older female to leave his office since she was required to stay by Saki's side. But Levi also didn't want to talk about private matters when there was someone else in the room as well.

Seeing the male being a predicament, Mikasa released a quiet sigh.

"No more than 5 minutes.", Mikasa said, "I'll be waiting outside.", she lightly patted Saki's head over the younger girl's cap, before Mikasa headed to the door.

Saki watched Mikasa leave the room before looking up at Levi.

"What did you want to talk about?", Saki asked as she adjusted the cap on her head.

Levi who stood in front of her, yet again, pushed Saki's cap upward slightly. 

"Why do you keep doing that?", Saki asked as she touched her cap but did _not_ adjust it since the raven haired male would just lift up her cap again.

"Because I want to see your eyes when I speak to you.", Levi said with his usual stoic expression.

He didn't like the way the female pushed down her cap when he would speak to her.

Saki stared at him as Levi didn't move his eyes away from her.

"Did you leave because of your condition?", Levi asked, getting back to the subject that had been bothering him.

He had always wondered why Saki had disappeared from his life that day, although he didn't expect to find out that her medical condition was far more serious than he had imagined.

It was never anaemia, like the group of delinquents had assumed, but all along Saki had a brain tumour and they didn't know this.

Saki gave a small nod.

"But I didn't leave by choice.", the short female muttered quietly as she looked down at her hands while fiddling with her sleeves.

"Then why didn't you tell me?", that question had always been on Levi's mind.

For more than 8 years, Levi had no idea what had happened to Saki and he had always wished to see her again.

Ask her why she had left. Ask her where she had gone to.

And tell her just how crazy he had gone when she had disappeared without a trace.

"Because you would have left me.", Saki mumbled quietly and the male was very lucky that the room was quiet because he had finally heard the words which she had previously uttered back at the café.

The short female looked at her feet as she tugged at her sleeves.

"I lost my hair and I didn't want you to see me like that since you said that you liked long hair.", Saki said.

Levi frowned at this, not remembering when he had said that.

"When did I-", Levi froze as his eyes widened for a split second, realising that he had _indeed_ uttered those words to the female.

"It was already hurting and I was scared of what you might say.", Saki mumbled quietly.

It wasn't just physical pain that the short female had gone through, but the 25-year-old had gone through psychological pain as well.

'I didn't mean it like that.', Levi thought.

"I'm sorry Levi.", Saki said.

'Why are you apologising? It's not your fault.', Levi thought as his eyes filled with guilt, 'It was mine.', he thought, 'But why can't I tell you those words?', the male thought.

There was a knock at the door, signalling that the five minutes were up.

Saki glanced back at the open door as Mikasa hadn't entered the office but had opened the door and was waiting outside for the short female.

"Levi, I have to go.", Saki said.

'I should be able to stop you and tell you that it's all a misunderstanding, but why isn't my body letting me move?', Levi could only watch Saki walking out of his office.

This time the raven haired male didn't run after the female like he had done before, because he knew that he was at fault for the pain that Saki had been feeling during all these years.

His hands clenched into fists as he felt more than angry at himself.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue, as his guilt-filled eyes lowered to the floor.

* * *

** _Almost 8 years ago..._ **

_Without realising, Levi had gotten close to Saki, the short female having warmed up to him as well. And even though Saki would be seen with the group of delinquents almost everyday, the short female was especially close to the raven haired male._

_Levi and Saki were sitting at a table in the library together. The short female who had been doing her homework, looked up from her textbook when she heard Levi clicking his tongue._

_She watched the male tie his long hair into a small bun again, annoyance visible in his expression._

_The female tilted her head as she stared from the male's face then to his long hair._

_"Why don't you cut your hair?", Saki spoke up, making Levi turn his attention to her._

_The whole reason that Levi had grown out his hair was because it gave off a rough appearance, and this kept people away from him._

_There was the long hair, the ear piercing, the stoic expression that followed behind and let's not forget just how ruthless Levi is when it comes to fights._

_It wasn't as if Levi liked maintaining the long hair since it was irritating him. But even if he thought this, the male hadn't expected Saki to tell him to cut his hair._

_Levi would never admit this out loud, but he would find himself getting happy each time Saki would call him 'cool'. He wasn't sure why this was, but Levi liked the flutter he would receive in his chest when he would see the bright smile on Saki's face as she called him 'cool'._

_Just why exactly would his lips twitch up into a small smirk, Levi hadn't figured this out just yet._

_"I think you would still look cool with short hair.", Saki said with a smile._

_Levi clicked his tongue as he diverted his eyes away since the female's bright smile was making his chest feel queasy._

_He would find himself getting frustrated at this foreign feeling but it wasn't like he hated the new sensation either._

_..._

**_A whole weekend later..._ **

_It was early morning, Hanji, Erwin, Mike and Isabel were heading to the classroom where Levi was since the raven haired male tends to arrive early to school._

_The four individuals were slightly confused as to why there was a crowd outside of the classroom._

_"Did Shorty start a fight again?", Hanji thought out loud as they entered the classroom._

_The group of delinquents froze in their steps once they saw what all the commotion outside had been about._

_Levi was casually sitting at his desk and was reading a book._

_But what had surprised, not only his friends but also the crowd of students who had been whispering outside of the classroom, was the fact that Levi's once long hair was cut._

_Levi now had short, black hair styled in an undercut and although this haircut still gave off a delinquent vibe, this new look was a complete shock for everyone because Levi always had his hair long._

_When the bell rang, the rest headed to class, Erwin was the only one who stayed since he was in the same form as the raven haired male._

_No one had said anything to Levi and it wasn't like Levi was asking for a comment either._

_When break began, the raven haired male stood up and was heading out of the classroom, the rest of his friends following behind._

_"That's quite a different hairstyle you got there.", Mike said with a nervous smile._

_Everyone was being cautious, thinking that this change in hairstyle may not have been done by choice. So they didn't want to put Levi into a darker mood, just in case, he was already pissed._

_Levi suddenly stopped in his steps and his friends also came to a stop behind him. They kept a small distance behind the raven haired male since they weren't sure whether the male was going to lash out at them._

_But seeing that Levi wasn't turning around to face them, the four delinquents followed Levi's gaze._

_And they finally saw who he was staring at._

_Stepping out of the classroom was Saki, the female talking to Sasha as the two girls were about to head somewhere._

_The short female soon spotted Levi in the corridor._

_From where the group of delinquents were standing, they could see Saki's eyes brightening up once she saw Levi._

_The four made an 'o' expression with their mouths as Saki ran over to Levi with a large smile on her face. They finally realised why Levi had suddenly changed his hairstyle._

_"Wow!", hazelnut eyes looked as if they were sparkling as she looked up at the raven haired male, "Levi, your hair looks really cool.", there was quite the happy smile on Saki's face as she stared at the male's new hairstyle._

_Her hand reached up to touch the male's hair._

_Levi doesn't let anyone touch him, calling them filthy since he was quite the clean freak. Even with his friends, the raven haired male doesn't make any physical contact with them._

_Since Saki was way shorter than Levi, the short female stood on her toes to touch the male's hair._

_The four individuals behind were quite surprised when they saw Levi lean down slightly to allow Saki access to touch his hair._

_She lightly ran her hand through his raven locks, the female's smile spreading across her face._

_"You have soft hair.", Saki said with a grin._

_She released her hand from his hair as the male stood up straight again._

_Levi stared at Saki with a faint smirk on his face._

_"Saki, come on!", Sasha called over since the two females were in charge of giving the handouts back to their form tutor during break._

_The short female glanced back at her classmate before turning back to Levi again._

_"Levi, see you later.", Saki said._

_She gave a wave to the other four who stood behind before heading back to where Sasha stood. The two females walked off to the teachers' office while Levi's smirk didn't disappear from his face._

_He ran his hand through his hair as he continued to walk, his eyes seeming to have softened for the slightest of seconds before they returned back to their original unemotional eyes._

**_Several hours later..._ **

_It was lunch time now and after having eaten their meals, Saki headed to the library since she was very much a bookworm._

_Levi, had, of course, followed the short female, pretending that he had homework to complete although his sole reason for coming to the library was to spend time with Saki. The rest weren't really into the library atmosphere so they avoided this part of the building._

_The raven haired male was focused on a book he had picked up when he could feel someone's gaze on him._

_The male pulled his eyes away from the page which he had been reading and looked up from his book to find Saki staring at him._

_She had one of the stupidest smiles on her face as she stared back at the raven haired male._

_Levi had almost smirked at this but he hid his amusement as he raised his eyebrow at her._

_"Brat, are you done gawking at me?", Levi asked although he felt the slightest tinge of happiness whenever the female looked at him._

_Saki only grinned at him as she folded her arms on the table before resting her head on it._

_"I really like your hair.", the short female said with a smile._

_The smirk that Levi had tried to suppress, finally spread across his face as he closed his book before looking at the female with amusement in his eyes._

_Saki quickly sat up as an idea popped into her head._

_"Maybe I should cut my hair as well.", the short female said excitedly._

_Her chocolate brown hair was tied up into a ponytail but if she were to let it out, the female's hair would go several centimeters below her shoulders._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue, "Long hair is better.", he said._

_Saki tilted her head._

_"If you like long hair then why did you cut yours?", the female asked._

_Levi wasn't going to admit that he had done it for Saki, and it wasn't as if he liked long hair either, so he wasn't sure what had come over himself to say the next words._

_"It takes too much effort to maintain.", the male replied, "But I think long hair suits you more.", Levi said._

_Maybe it was a compliment, or maybe it was a way Levi showed his affection because you wouldn't hear the male giving compliments to others._

_..._

* * *

** Back to the present... **

But what Levi originally had in mind was the fact that any hairstyle would have suited Saki, though the male had not said this.

If the male had said that, then perhaps Saki wouldn't have postponed meeting Levi. 

And perhaps, there wouldn't have been that 8-year gap where Saki suddenly disappeared from Levi's life...all because of those simple words which the female had taken to heart.

Levi now realised that he had been the reason why she had never come back during all those years.

It was his fault.

The male could feel his heart clench in guilt, knowing that he cannot take back those words that he had said in the past.

...

**Meanwhile with Saki...**

The short female sat in the backseat of the car, while Mikasa sat at the front. They were heading back to the office since Saki had some paperwork to complete. 

"Are you alright?", Mikasa asked.

Saki pushed down her cap so that her eyes were hidden.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", the short female replied.

Tears had welled up in Saki's eyes, the female holding it in after talking to Levi.

'I wanted to see you.', Saki thought 'I really wanted to see you.', tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks and the 25-year-old quickly rubbed her wet eyes with her sleeves.

The female's hand rested over her cap, remembering the buzz cut hairstyle she was left with.

'But if you were to be disgusted by me, I didn't want to see that.', Saki rested her head against the window, the short female's tears drying up.

After some time, the car arrived at Saki's workplace and the short female was stepping out with Mikasa by her side.

'Because you're my most important person, every word you say to me is precious.', the short female headed to her office.

...

**Back to Levi...**

Levi had returned back to his desk, now sitting on his chair as he had been thinking about how he had hurt Saki with just his words.

He looked back at his left hand, remembering how he had grabbed her hand after he chased after her once the meeting was over.

That's when he made up his mind.

'Do you know that you hold a special place in my heart?', Levi thought as he got to his feet, sending a text to his chauffeur to get the car ready.

There was a knock at the door as the CEO's secretary entered, wanting to hand over a set of paperwork and remind his boss that there's a meeting in fifteen minutes.

But seeing that Levi was grabbing was coat, Zen spoke up.

"Sir, there's a meeting in fifteen minutes.", Zen said, following the raven haired male who was already walking out of his own office.

"Postpone it in an hour.", Levi said.

"Sir, the paperwork.", Zen began.

"Leave them on my desk.", Levi's strides were quite large for a short man, and Zen was jogging to keep up with his boss who seemed to be in a hurry.

"But sir-", Zen got interrupted as Levi spoke up.

"Zen, reschedule the meeting, place those papers on my desk and I want the marketing team to have handed in their reports before I return.", Levi said.

"Of course sir.", Zen gave a bow as he watched Levi walking out of the entrance doors.

The chauffeur held the car door open for the CEO while Zen was heading back to the building to sort out everything that Levi had mentioned.

The car was already heading in the direction of Saki's workplace as Levi sat in the backseat.

'You don't understand how you've touched my life.', Levi thought, 'You don't understand just how important you are to me, that even in my darkest nights, you are my brightest star.', the male looked out of the window.

The CEO was impatiently waiting for them to reach Saki's workplace faster.

'So I will tell you all that you do not understand, because just how long do you think I've waited to see you again?', Levi thought.

He looked at his left hand, thinking back to the few seconds of warmth he had felt while holding Saki's hand.

'I won't let go of your hand this time.', the raven haired male thought as his eyes softened the slightest fraction.


	6. Flashback #1

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_This chapter will only consist of flashbacks since there are lots of events from the past that needs to be filled in._ **

**_So I hope you enjoy the number of scenarios coming up!!!_ **

**_(P.S. I won't be writing this chapter in italics but bear in mind that everything here happened in the past.)_ **

* * *

* * *

**Levi has it figured it out...**

After seeing Levi's haircut, it seems that the group of delinquents have begun to tease the raven haired male.

It was clear that the way Levi behaved with Saki, was not something you'd see in a friendship.

There was more warmth than the two being _just_ friends.

Although Levi hadn't quite figured out the foreign feeling in his chest, he just knows that this 'feeling' in his chest was beginning to irritate him, since he had no idea why he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Saki was around.

"I don't.", Levi snapped.

"You do.", Hanji said.

"Shitty Glasses, there's no way I like that brat.", he snapped back with irritation.

Right now Hanji and Isabel were telling the male that they know Levi has a crush on Saki, but the raven haired male had rejected this idea without hesitation.

"Oh please.", Isabel said, "Bro, you wouldn't have cut that long-assed hair of yours if it wasn't for Saki.", she said.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue, "Idiot, I was planning to cut it anyways and I don't need that midget to tell me what to do.", he said.

"That's a load of bullshit.", Isabel said.

"Then why the hell were you heading to Saki's classroom? Wasn't it clearly to show off?", Hanji said.

It had been clear that Levi had intentionally headed to Saki's classroom, to show her his new haircut. And that's because he had obviously wanted her opinion above everyone else.

"You even let her touch your hair.", Hanji said.

"If you feel nothing for her, then you should be alright with us touching your hair as well.", Isabel said, her hand reaching our for Levi's hair but the raven haired male smacked the female's hand away.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands.", Levi said as he turned around from the two females and was walking away.

"Shorty, you're just a softie when it comes to Saki.", Hanji called out.

Levi rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I don't like that brat.", the raven haired male was still denying this, since he didn't believe in the two females' words.

Erwin and Mike were heading in the other direction, noticing Levi walking away from the two females.

"Where are you heading?", Mike asked.

"Away from those two idiots.", Levi said.

"Ooo, Levi's in love.", both Isabel and Hanji called out, earning a small smile from both Mike and Erwin.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue in irritation as he walked past the two males now.

"If you're looking for Little Miss, she's probably in the library.", Mike called out with a smile.

"I'm not looking for that brat.", Levi snapped back.

"Yet your heading in the direction of the library anyways.", Erwin said.

The corridor that Levi was walking down in, only led to one other building, and this was the library.

First it was the two females, now the two males were having a go at him as well. Levi shot a glare back at his friends and the four individuals only gave him a knowing smile.

Since it was true...Levi was _indeed_ heading to the library where Saki was.

The raven haired male was wondering how on earth had his friends come under the conclusion that he had a crush on Saki. After all, Levi had always assumed that he treated the short female as another friend.

He obviously had found her weird when he had first met her, their encounters becoming stranger, the more they saw each other. But somehow, Levi had gotten used to the female following him around like a little puppy with a bright smile on her face.

It was as if her presence had attached to him, and when Saki wasn't around, the female would be the first thought in Levi's mind.

Without realising, his feet had taken him to the library, before they stopped several metres away from a table that Saki was sitting at.

Her arms were folded and placed on the desk as her head rested on them. It seems that the short female had fallen asleep, after having been revising for some time.

Levi quietly approached the female's table.

'As if I like this brat.', Levi thought, 'She's a blunt idiot.', the male stopped in front of the table.

Those words were quite contradicting because Saki wasn't an idiot, the female being one of the top students, but Levi was right about her being blunt. 

The female's table was close to the window sill and since it had been sunny outside, Saki had opened the window to gaze at the cherry blossom trees which were planted ahead.

Only now, was Levi able to get a view of Saki's sleeping face and the male felt himself freeze.

'Nope.', he shook his head, thinking that his friends' words were just getting to him.

The raven haired male watched as the wind blew outside, with a whole batch of cherry blossom petals getting blown away. But it was the single petal that flew in through the open window and landed on Saki's hair that caught Levi's attention.

His hand reached out to remove it from the female's head before the male paused.

'What the fuck am I doing?', Levi retracted his hand away.

The male walked away but he stopped in his steps after a few seconds, before scratching the back of his head in frustration. He turned around and walked back to the table that Saki was sleeping on.

Yet again, he reached out his hand to remove the petal on the female's hair, but this time he didn't retract his hand away. 

Removing the cherry blossom petal from her hair, it was when his fingertips lightly brushed against her chocolate brown hair that Levi felt it in his chest.

Saki stirred awake, opening her eyes as she slowly sat up.

Levi was nowhere in sight now, so the short female's eyes fell on the cherry blossom petal that sat on the table in front of her.

The raven haired male had disappeared to hide behind the bookshelf as soon as he saw Saki stirring awake. He had dropped the petal back on the table, and now watched Saki from where he hid.

The short female picked up the petal in her hand with a small smile on her face. The pink petal was placed on the palm of her hand as Saki turned towards the open window.

She then blew the petal away, as her hazelnut eyes watched it fly away in the wind.

'She really is something else.', Levi thought.

He paused.

'And bizarre.', the male thought.

There was yet another pause from the raven haired male.

'Yet so cute.', Levi froze once those thoughts crossed his mind.

He placed his hand over his heart, having finally figured out what this foreign feeling had been all along, as he watched the short female from afar.

....

**Wanting a phone number...**

With Levi having figured out this 'feeling' a few days ago, the male wasn't exactly sure what he's supposed to do because this was the first time that he had felt like this with anyone.

But one thing that the male was certain of, is that he wanted to see Saki every second of the day and since this would come off as creepy if he were to say that, Levi went with wanting to see her every day at the very least.

Although there was a problem with that.

Levi could _not_ see Saki during the weekends.

The delinquents already knew how strict her parents were, and since she wasn't allowed to go out during the weekend, there was no way that Levi would be able to see her.

So now, Levi went with another option.

If he could hear Saki's voice then perhaps he'd be able to survive the weekend.

But with this, there was yet another problem.

Saki doesn't own a mobile phone so talking on the phone was _not_ going to be possible. Although Levi remembered that when Saki had collapsed, they had called her home number.

And the only person who had Saki's home number was Erwin, but this was because it had been the blond male who had called someone to pick up Saki who was unwell that time.

During break, Levi approached Erwin, wanting to ask for the short female's home number.

"Oi Eyebrows.", Levi called.

The blond male looked up from the worksheet that he had been completing.

Levi felt quite awkward asking for this since his friends had been teasing him just a couple of days ago. So if they were to find out that he had actually realised his feelings and was now asking for the female's number, Levi was sure they'd go even crazier with the teasing.

But Levi really _just_ wanted to hear Saki's voice during the weekends, so he sucked up his pride and asked Erwin.

"Give me Saki's number.", even though Levi had pushed back his pride, the male was still aggressive.

It took Erwin a few seconds for his brain to register what the short male had asked for before the blond male began smiling.

Levi clicked his tongue once he saw Erwin's smile.

"What could you possibly need her number for?", Erwin asked with a faint smirk.

The blond male was looking forward to telling the others about this.

"T'ch, that's none of your business.", Levi snapped as he looked away.

"I'm afraid I cannot give her number away without her permission.", Erwin was very much enjoying this.

It was the first time that Erwin had seen Levi show interest in anyone, knowing that the raven haired male always kept a distance from everyone.

"Why the fuck do _you_ still have her number for then?", Levi snapped with irritation.

Erwin understood why Levi kept a wall around himself and it seems that without realising, he had allowed Saki inside.

"She said I can keep it.", Erwin said with a smile.

This seemed to irritate Levi more than usual, wondering why the female had allowed Erwin to keep her home number but had not given it to him.

'Isn't that brat always by _my_ side? Why did she give her number to Eyebrows and not me?', it seems that Levi's jealousy was kicking in.

But Erwin was smiling softly, seeing the jealousy visible in the steel grey eyes. What Erwin _hadn't_ mentioned was the fact that Hanji, Mike and even Isabel had Saki's home number, all of them having asked the short female themselves.

But the blond male kept this information hidden since he wanted to see what a 'jealous' Levi would do. Erwin was sure that the others would be squealing in excitement after hearing what emotions the raven haired male was showing.

"If you really want Saki's number, why don't you just ask her yourself?", Erwin said with an amused smile.

'I should really take a picture and send it to the group chat.', Erwin thought to himself as he watched Levi's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Don't tell me what to do.", Levi snapped back at the blond male.

He felt quite pissed off that Saki gave Erwin her number but not him. Levi had always thought that she was close to him, so he wondered what on earth made Erwin an exception.

Levi angrily stormed over to the short female's classroom.

'She should only be looking at me. Why is she showing an interest to _that_ thing with caterpillar eyebrows?', it was clear that Levi was in a dark mood.

Meanwhile, Erwin had texted the others and the four individuals were running over to Saki's classroom with excitement, to see what Levi was about to do.

As soon as the raven haired male burst through the door, every _one_ of Saki's classmate silenced down.

The short female was too distracted by her book to see who had entered, but everyone was seen to pale as they noticed Levi's dark aura.

They all watched in silence as 'Satan' approached the short female who was too engrossed in her book.

**_'She's going to die.', a student thought silently._ **

**_'Let's pray for her.', another student thought._ **

**_'Rest in peace Saki.', someone else thought._ **

Seeing Levi's dark aura and the fact that the delinquent was approaching Saki's table, they were sure that 'Satan' was going to kill their classmate.

So they all held their breaths, waiting for the short female to notice that death (literally) was approaching her.

The four other delinquents peeked their heads from the corner of the door, watching what Levi was about to do. The group had large smiles on their faces since they had never seen Levi's temper to ever get like this.

The short female's classmates didn't expect Saki's next reaction.

As Saki looked up from her book, she finally spotted Levi approaching although she was unaware of the dark aura that surrounded him. The female was smiling up brightly at the raven haired male.

"Levi.", pure happiness was visible in those large hazelnut eyes, as everyone wondered how the female was able to show such an expression when a scary-looking male was standing in front of her.

The four delinquents held in their laughters, being able to see just how adorable Saki's reactions were whenever she saw the raven haired male, while Levi's face had slightly twitched once seeing her smile.

"Only she can make him falter like that.", Hanji whispered with a large grin.

None of them had ever seen Levi's stoic expression falter, except for when Saki would smile up brightly at the raven haired male.

Levi clicked his tongue as he looked away before glaring at the male student whose desk was situated right in front of Saki's.

The male instantly scurried away and Levi grabbed the chair, turning it around to face Saki's desk as he took a seat in front of her.

"Oi brat.", Levi spoke up.

Surprisingly, he had not snapped out at Saki, the way he had done with Erwin.

In fact, the four delinquents were able to pick up on the softer tone Levi used with Saki. Although his words came across aggressive, the raven haired male never used a harsh tone with the short female.

Levi scratched the back of his head, wondering how he could put this into words.

"You gave Eyebrows your number.", Levi muttered as he looked away, "T'ch, what about me?", the male didn't make any eye contact with the short female.

Saki titled her head in confusion.

"Didn't Hanji give it to you?", the short female asked.

Levi finally met her eyes, wondering what the female was saying since the scientist had never mentioned a single thing to him.

"She asked for my home number because she said that you asked for it.", Saki paused as she was seen to think about something with a small frown on her face, "Ah, but Isabel and Mike also said the same thing.", the short female said.

Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_Yep. He was definitely going to kill his friends._

"Yikes!", the four delinquents ran away at this.

Saki wrote down her home number on a small piece of paper before handing it to Levi with a smile on her face. She had wondered why Levi asked for her home number three times, but hadn't called her at all. 

All along, the male never _had_ her number.

Levi took the piece of paper, finally feeling at ease once finding out that all of his friends had Saki's number and it wasn't that the short female had made an exception.

"Ah Levi, if you call and a man answers, you have to quickly hang up, okay?", Saki said.

Levi raised his eyebrow at this.

"The butler is very strict.", Saki said.

The raven haired male gave a small nod.

He stood up and only took a few steps as he was about to leave before he paused. Levi scratched the back of his head before clicking his tongue and turning back to the female.

**_'Yep. She's dead.', Saki's classmates thought._ **

The male walked back to Saki's table, slamming his hand on the desk although Saki didn't flinch at the sound, only her classmates did.

"Sit next to me during lunch.", Levi said it almost like it was an order.

Saki looked up at the male.

"Okay.", she said with a bright smile.

"Good.", his lips twitched up into a faint smirk before he left the classroom without another word.

There was a happy smile on Saki's face as she went back to reading her book.

....

** Saki gets hurt... **

The short female was seen running down the school corridor, glancing back as she heard footsteps approaching behind.

Saki turned a corner, not expecting to bump into someone's chest. She stumbled back before looking up at the tall male who stood in front of her.

"Careful.", it was Erwin who she had bumped into.

"Little Miss, why do you seem to be in a rush?", Mike asked.

The short female glanced at the two tall males, looking at Levi who had been walking behind them, then at the two females who were also there.

Saki glanced back at the way she had come from and already being able to recognise the voices that were nearing, the short female ran to the raven haired male without a word.

She hid behind Levi, just as several pairs of footsteps arrived from around the corner.

The raven haired male glanced at the short female who hid behind him while holding onto the end of his blazer sleeve. Her eyes were fixated on the group of males who stopped in front of the delinquents.

Levi almost did a double-take as he looked back at Saki. The short female was breathing quite heavily, trying to catch her breath from having run since the female doesn't do exercise.

It wasn't the breathing that made Levi's eyes widen, but it was the scratch on her left cheek that made the male freeze.

Steel grey eyes soon darkened at the sight of the scratch on the female's once smooth skin.

"Who hurt you?", his voice was cold as ice, wanting to snap the person who had just hurt his special person.

Saki looked up at Levi before she pointed to one of the males who stood in the group ahead.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the tall male.

"Oi.", the raven haired male glanced back at the two other females.

"Saki, why don't we stand back?", Hanji said as both the scientist and Isabel pulled the short female away from the raven haired male as he was ready to snap out at the group ahead.

The short female followed the two females, before she turned back to watch the fight that unfolded. Although Erwin and Mike were helping Levi out, Saki only watched the raven haired male.

Hazelnut eyes seemed to light up as she watched Levi fight, seeming to be very fascinated by the raven haired male only.

Once Levi had practically beaten the whole group up into a pulp, the raven haired male walked back towards the short female and grabbed her wrist before pulling the female along to the infirmary.

It was the first time that Levi had ever touched her, and Saki looked down at the male's hand which was holding her wrist in quite a gentle manner. The short female then looked up at the back of Levi's head with a child-like smile on her face.

Saki was getting treated by the nurse in the infirmary, while Levi stood beside the chair that the short female was sitting on. Meanwhile, the rest of the delinquents stood in the room a small distance away.

After getting treated, the short female looked up at Levi since it was clear that he had something to say to her.

"What were you doing with that group?", Levi asked, wondering why on earth she had been chased by them and why they had hit her as well.

"I went to the courtyard to look for a place for us to eat.", Saki mumbled quietly as she fiddled with her hands while looking at her feet.

Arriving at the courtyard, she hadn't expected to find the group of males smoking. They had confronted her, telling her to not to tell the teachers but as usual, Saki only responded back with a blunt response although this hadn't been done intentionally. 

Then one of the males hit her and that's when she ran in search of Levi since she knew that he would come to her aid.

But the whole reason she had gone to the courtyard, looking for a place so that they can all eat together, was because the rooftop was locked.

The teachers had changed the lock so Mike couldn't use his usual key to open it.

"Brat, who told you to look for a place?", Levi asked.

Saki looked up at this, glancing at the group of delinquents who stood further back before she looked at the raven haired male who stood in front of her.

"Umm....that's...", but the short female didn't seem to want to answer the male's question.

Levi knew that Saki wouldn't have looked for a place on her own, unless she had been asked by someone. And having seen the short female glance at his group of friends, Levi only assumed that one of the four had asked Saki.

Steel grey eyes turned back to look at the group.

"Which one of you was it?", Levi asked.

Someone finally spoke up.

"Well, that would be me.", Hanji scratched the back of her head awkwardly since she knew that Levi was already pissed as it is, "We didn't have a place to eat so...", the scientist diverted her eyes to the ceiling.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Shitty Glasses, who asked you-", the male was interrupted as Saki blocked the raven haired male's path, preventing him from hitting the scientist for having involved the short female.

"I did it on my own.", Saki looked up at Levi and the male stared at her, "I didn't _just_ do it because she asked, I did it because I wanted to.", she said.

The female had gotten close to the group of delinquents and it was the first time she had made friends since she had always been home-schooled. So of course, Saki would go out of her way to find a place for them to eat altogether because she cared about them all.

"If you want to hit someone, you can hit me.", Saki said.

The group of delinquents knew that Levi would never raise his hand against the short female, so they watched him control his anger.

When Saki saw Levi lifting up his right arm, she tightly shut her eyes, expecting to be punched in the face since she knew just how strong Levi was.

The raven haired male stared at the female's face before he lightly poked the crease in-between Saki's eyebrows.

Hazelnut eyes stared back at Levi, surprised that he hadn't hit her like she had expected him to.

"Idiot, don't do that again.", he said as he walked past her, shooting a glare in Hanji's direction as he headed out of the infirmary.

Saki touched her forehead lightly before smiling softly.

The short female ran after Levi, who had walked out.

"Levi, Levi.", Saki called back, "Will you teach me how to fight?", she asked.

"No.", came Levi's blunt reply.

"Why not? I can become strong like you.", Saki said.

With Saki having to jog to catch up to his large strides, Levi was seen to slow down to match her pace.

"Idiot, you can't even walk without bumping into things.", Levi said.

"Ah, that's not true.", Saki said.

The two were heard talking as they walked on, and Hanji quietly sighed for having been saved by Saki.

"It's a good thing that Shorty has fallen for her.", Hanji said.

"You're lucky this time.", Isabel said.

"Next time, he would knock you out with a single punch.", Mike said.

They had all been surprised that Levi controlled his temper, but they knew it was only because it was for Saki.

...

**A rainy season...**

There was a heavy downpour outside and since it was the end of the school day, many students weren't keen on getting drenched.

Lots of students hadn't brought their umbrellas or coats with them since the weather forecast hadn't mentioned heavy rain like this.

Right now, the group of delinquents were waiting by the school gates for Saki.

The group of five only had 2 umbrellas to share between them but Levi wasn't keen on standing close to any of them. Meanwhile, Mike shared his umbrella with Hanji, and Erwin shared his umbrella with Isabel.

"What's taking Saki so long?", Hanji asked as it was beginning to get cold with the heavy rain.

"She's in charge of the handouts this week.", Isabel said since they were in the same form, "Sasha's helping her so they should be done soon.", she said.

It was Friday today and the delinquents were waiting for Saki since this was the only day of the week that she'd walk home with them. Every other day, Saki was picked up by a hired chauffeur it seemed.

Saki said goodbye to Sasha who was leaving early before the short female looked outside of the window. She began to smile lightly once she saw the rain before heading to the shoe locker.

The short female walked out wearing yellow Wellington boots, along with a bright yellow raincoat. She stood under the roof as she pulled out her umbrella from her schoolbag.

She opened up the sky blue umbrella with a bright smile on her face.

It was quite clear that the female seemed to enjoy the rainy season.

Saki stepped out into the open and began heading towards the school gates. The female lightly kicked a puddle of water with a child-like smile on her face. Saki began twirling the umbrella around as she happily hummed a tune while walking.

Since the female hadn't been looking ahead and instead had been looking at the puddles on the ground, as she twirled her drenched umbrella, the water landed on someone's face.

The short female froze at this and looked up at the individual, seeing that it had been a teacher.

The woman's face and glasses were covered in rain droplets.

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss.", Saki apologised after having been staring at the woman's drenched face.

"Please don't turn your umbrella like that at school.", the woman pushed her glasses up her nose, "Although I can understand your joy.", she said.

Out of all the students who were leaving the building, it had been Saki who had been dressed up with the bright colours but it was also the female who showed such a cheerful expression when it was so grey outside.

Saki gave a small bow as she was let off with a warning and the short female made sure not to play with her umbrella anymore, in case she drenched someone else in water as well. 

"Little Miss is here.", Mike paused as he looked at the short female who stepped out from the school gates, "Someone's dressed up in an adorable manner.", he said with a small smile.

They all turned in the direction that Mike was looking at, seeing what the male meant by 'adorable'.

Levi's lips twitched up into a faint smirk as he stared at the short female.

The bright yellow raincoat and yellow Wellington boots, along with the sky blue umbrella, really did make the short female look like a child. Of course, her short height didn't help either.

Saki's eyes brightened up once she saw her friends and ran over to them.

"Do you always dress like this?", Hanji asked with a faint smile.

Saki's grin told them that _indeed_ she did dress up like this for a rainy day.

The short female's attention went to Levi, seeing the male wasn't standing under an umbrella. She walked over to Levi with a large smile on her face.

"Do you want to share an umbrella?", Saki asked.

Levi raised his eyebrow as he had not taken his eyes off the short female, wondering how on earth Saki was so cheerful when the weather was so shitty.

"I'll hold the umbrella for you.", there was quite a height difference between Levi and Saki, so even though the female said that she'd hold the umbrella for Levi, the short female had to stand on her toes so that the umbrella wouldn't hit Levi's head.

"T'ch.", he snatched the umbrella from her hand, "Midget, you can't even reach me.", Levi said as he held the umbrella over both of their heads.

Saki smiled up brightly at the raven haired male.

"Ah but Levi you're short as well.", the short female said bluntly.

The other delinquents suppressed their laughters as Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Brat.", he muttered as they began walking together.

"Levi I can grow taller than you.", Saki said.

"You wish.", Levi said.

Saki's eyes brightened up once something caught her attention and the short female pulled the raincoat hood over her head.

The female then ran over to the stepping stones that were by the roadside, climbing onto them as she tried to keep her balance.

Levi watched the female as he followed in line with the stones that Saki climbed up.

'Under such a colourless sky, why is it that you could brighten up everything with just a simple smile?', Levi watched the back of Saki's head, 'You're even dressed like fucking sunshine.', the male wanted to facepalm at the thought, as he smirked softly.

Without realising, Saki had climbed up onto sets of stones that was too high for her to come back down without help.

The group of delinquents who had been following behind, and they saw Saki outstretch her hand towards Levi since she needed help climbing down.

Droplets of rain fell on Saki's outstretched hand and the four were surprised to see Levi reaching out for the female's hand.

Taking her smaller hand in his palm, Levi held onto her as she used his hand as support to climb down.

Finally landing back on the ground, Saki looked up at Levi while removing her raincoat hood with a smile on her face as she thanked him.

There was a camera click in the distance and Hanji grinned widely.

"You got it?", Mike asked with a faint smile.

"Yep!", Hanji chirped with a large smile as she looked at the photo on her mobile screen, "Levi's gonna love this.", she said.

Levi and Saki had released each other's hands and were walking side by side, the raven haired male holding the umbrella over both of their heads.

Having been too engrossed in their own conversation, they hadn't paid any attention to the four delinquents who were about to head in a separate direction.

Levi's place was past Saki's, while Hanji, Erwin, Mike and Isabel lived in the opposite direction to both Levi and Saki.

Once reaching the street where the four would split from the two, it was Isabel who had interrupted Levi's and Saki's conversation.

"Bye bro! Bye Saki!", Isabel called out.

The short female turned around and waved at her group of friends with a large smile on her face.

After they split up from the others, Levi and Saki walked on before they reached the short female's place within a few minutes.

Levi held out Saki's umbrella towards her but the short female pushed it back towards the male.

"You still have a long way to walk, give it back to me on Monday.", Saki said with a bright smile. 

The short female pulled up her hood as she stepped out from standing under the umbrella, before opening the small gate that led to the large house that she lived in.

"Have a nice weekend Levi.", Saki gave the raven haired male a wave, before heading towards the front porch of the house.

"Oi brat.", Levi called the female back.

Saki turned around.

"Pick up the phone.", the male said.

The short female smiled at this as she gave a nod.

Every weekend, the two have begun to speak to each other over the phone, even if it was just for a couple of minutes.

Levi waited until Saki went inside the house before he continued to walk in the direction of his house. He glanced up at the umbrella that he held and a faint smirk spread across his face.

"Brat.", he muttered under his breath as he looked back at his hand, remembering the female's warmth from her hand.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_That's it with the flashbacks for now, there will more coming in the following chapters. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and look forward to the next update!!! :)_ **

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_[This is a continuation from Chapter 5.]_

Levi's car parked up near Saki's workplace.

The CEO's chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the car door for the raven haired male.

Levi then walked into the building with his chauffeur following behind, since the tall male also happened to be the CEO's bodyguard.

The raven haired male received several glances from the workers, everyone was a little surprised that a CEO of such a big company was making an unannounced visit.

Getting directions to Saki's office, the raven haired male paid no attention to the glances and whispers he received, as the male's focus was somewhere else.

Once reaching the female's office, Levi knocked on the door and waited for a response.

After a few seconds, the door was opened by Mikasa, and the CEO stared at Saki's secretary/doctor as he had no idea what to say to the older woman.

Levi was sure that the doctor was aware of what happened between him and Saki back at his office and the male wasn't sure if he'd be sent away.

"I need to speak to Saki.", Levi finally gathered up the courage to speak up.

Whenever it came to Saki, the raven haired male may be possessive but he was also hesitant.

Mikasa looked from Levi then back inside the room, where the short female probably was.

Saki had been sitting at her desk, completing some paperwork when there was a knock at the door. The short female watched Mikasa going over to see who it was while the 25-year-old went back to work.

But the short female froze altogether once she heard Levi's voice.

Just a while ago, she had been in _his_ office and now the male's voice was coming from outside of _her_ office. And hearing that the raven haired male wanted to speak to her, Saki was becoming hesitant.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what he had to say.

When Mikasa looked back at her, Saki's eyes frantically searched the room for some courage. The short female finally gave a small nod to her secretary.

"Five minutes only.", Mikasa opened the door further, walking out as the CEO walked in and gently shutting the door behind him.

Saki did not look up at the male who had entered the room, seeming to keep her eyes on her desk.

"Ah Levi, I have a lot of work to do.", the short female said as she stared at the papers in front of her.

Levi did _not_ like the way the female was avoiding his eyes and he began to approach her desk.

The short female could feel her heart thundering in her chest out of fear, the closer the CEO approached.

"Just say what you want to say.", Saki instantly got to her feet when she saw Levi's hand in her line of vision.

"Saki, look at me.", the raven haired male said.

The short female shook her head as she took a step back from the male who was approaching.

"Just say it.", Saki said, looking down at her feet.

'Just say it's ugly.', the female thought, 'Just say it's disgusting.', the female frantically thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

When the male was getting closer to her, Saki pulled the chair that she had been sitting on and held it in the space that separated the both of them.

This stopped Levi in his steps as the short female didn't want him to get near her.

She soon realised that she wasn't wearing her cap, and becoming conscious of the lack of hair that was on her head, her right hand lightly went against her head before she looked around for her hat.

Saki found the cap sitting on her desk and before she had the chance to grab it, Levi had taken it.

The female finally met his steel grey eyes.

"G-Give...Give it back.", Saki had pushed the chair aside and reached out for the hat that Levi was holding.

The raven haired male finally took notice of her red eyes, knowing that she had cried once she had left his office. 

Levi hid the black cap behind his back, as his eyes filled with guilt.

If he hadn't said those words last time...

If he had said something else instead...

Then Saki wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Saki.", Levi placed his hand against the side of the female's head.

The few millimeters of Saki's hair was soft to the touch and the male had the urge to caress it but he didn't.

"Your hair length doesn't matter, because anything suits you.", Levi said.

Saki pushed the male's hand away as her tears finally spilled from her eyes.

"You liar!", tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Saki-", Levi was interrupted as the short female punched his chest.

With her smaller form, there was no way that her hit had hurt the muscular male but Levi did feel his heart get wounded at the tears that fell from the female's eyes.

"You liar!", she cried, "You didn't say that last time!", the short female's hands went to her eyes, trying to stop the tears that fell from her cheeks.

When Levi had said that he liked long hair, it felt like Saki had fallen into despair once her hair fell out during the treatment.

She had been so broken that time, and now that Levi was saying this, the pain which she had held in, finally came flowing out.

"You liar.", Saki repeated quietly.

The male stared at the crying girl, stepping up to her to hug her, but he hesitated and took a step back instead.

Levi looked around as he scratched the back of his head.

He was never good at handling situations like this, especially when it came to Saki.

Wanting to embrace her but was too scared to touch the female, Levi was struggling to make up his mind.

He clenched and unclenched his fists before he reached out and gently placed his right hand on the back of Saki's head before pulling her to his chest.

It was quite an awkward hug as the male just held her there, not doing anything else.

All he whispered was 'I'm sorry', over and over again.

Apologising for saying such words which hurt her after, apologising for not being there for her when she had gone through so much and basically just apologising for everything.

Saki's tears slowly died down, the female feeling herself calm down at the male's embrace.

Levi released the female as she pulled away from him.

The raven haired male looked down at the short female, as Saki grinned up at Levi, feeling much better now.

He clicked his tongue before he lightly pinched both of her cheeks.

All she needed to hear was what Levi really thought and that honesty was enough for Saki.

The short female stepped back from him, wiping away the remaining tears on her face as a bright smile made its way onto her face.

Saki soon took notice of the damp stain that she had left behind on Levi's white shirt because she had been crying on him.

"Ah sorry.", Saki walked up to the male and used the sleeve of her jumper to dry it off.

The short female stiffened once she was able to feel the muscular form that was hidden under the CEO's shirt. Heat rose to her cheeks as she looked up at Levi, the male's steel grey eyes having already been on the short female.

The female's expression was making Levi's heart go wild and the male restrained himself from touching the short female.

Saki's loud heartbeats echoed in her ears and she found herself not being able to think straight.

The knock at the door pulled the two back to reality and Saki quickly stepped away from Levi as she looked away with her cheeks having already turned pink.

The raven haired male cleared his throat as he diverted his eyes away from the short female.

The door was seen to open and Levi placed Saki's black cap on the female's head so that her blushing face would be hidden from anyone who entered.

It was Mikasa who was entering, since the five minutes she had given, were up. The older girl was already breaking the rules by leaving the short female alone.

Because Saki's condition wasn't stable, any minute that the short female was left alone, it was a risk to the younger girl because anything could happen to her.

Levi was going to head to the door, but he paused in his steps, scratching the back of his head in frustration before walking back towards the short female.

Saki looked up at Levi who had walked back to her.

"Come and eat dinner with us.", Levi said, "I'm sure the others want to talk to you as well.", he said.

Hazelnut eyes stared at the steel grey eyes which soon diverted away within the next second.

"I want to talk to you as well.", Levi quietly muttered.

Saki smiled lightly at this as she gave a nod.

"Okay.", the female said with a happy smile.

Levi's lips twitched up into a faint smirk as he headed to the door again.

"Umm...Levi.", Saki took a step forward, calling the male back before he left her office.

Levi looked back at the short female, instantly walking back to her as he just felt happy being called back.

'Just like this.', Levi thought, 'Call me back whenever you want.', he stood in front of the short female once again.

"Yeah?", the CEO looked at Saki, as he felt this overwhelming anticipation of what the female was about to say. 

No matter what it is that Saki was about to tell him, Levi would always feel like his heartbeats would pause just to hear her next words.

Whether it was calling his name. Whether it was showing him her bright smile.

Levi always looked forward to every single reaction that Saki would show him, and he wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

The short female looked from his steel grey eyes then to her sleeves which she was fiddling with.

"Thank you.", Saki said before looking up at him.

His steel grey eyes softened as he gave her a small nod.

Saki began smiling once she received the male's simple response.

No matter how small Levi's gestures were, Saki would feel her heart fill up with warmth the next second.

The two were just staring at each other and Mikasa, who had walked in, wanted to facepalm. Even though Mikasa knew about the feelings being held on each side, she hadn't thought that the two would act like this.

This time, it hadn't been Mikasa who interrupted the two but Levi's bodyguard.

"Sir.", the male actually felt bad for interrupting, having witnessed the way that the two were looking at each other.

Levi finally snapped his eyes away from Saki as he turned his attention to his bodyguard who stood by the door.

"Sir, there's a meeting.", the male said as he had gotten several text messages from Zen, Levi's secretary.

Of course, the bodyguard didn't want to disturb his boss who was speaking to the female inside. So he just stood outside of the room with Mikasa, an awkward atmosphere forming between the two since they had nothing to talk about.

When Mikasa had knocked on the door and walked in, the bodyguard interrupted since his boss was going to be late for a meeting.

But seeing such a warm gaze coming from his boss, the bodyguard was more than shocked. He felt guilty for interrupting since he had never seen his boss show such an expression before.

Levi gave a nod in understanding, knowing that he had to leave but he looked back at Saki.

He actually didn't want to separate from the short female, wanting to always stare at her.

"See you later.", Levi finally said his goodbye.

Saki smiled up brightly at the raven haired male.

"See you later Levi.", she said with a smile.

Just seeing her bright smile, his heartbeats would get elevated by this.

The male slowly stepped away from Saki, before heading to the door.

Hazelnut eyes continued to stare at the raven haired male, almost waiting for something. 

When Levi turned back to look at Saki one more time, her eyes lit up and she gave him a wave.

The CEO looked back ahead again, Mikasa's and the bodyguard's eyes widened as they saw a faint smile spreading across Levi's face while he ran his hand through his hair.

The two were in quite a shock after seeing such an expression from the CEO, and it took the bodyguard several seconds to snap out of his shock before he quickly followed behind his boss.

Mikasa, turned away from the closed door, before looking at Saki, who had a child-like smile on her face as she sat back down on her chair.

'Interesting.', the older girl thought with a faint smirk, since she had never seen such an expression from Saki in all these years that she had looked after the younger girl.

...

**Several hours later...**

Levi, Erwin, Mike, Hanji, and Isabel were sitting at a restaurant, waiting for Saki to arrive.

Isabel had already been told about the shocking discovery that the group had made during a meeting, earlier today. The female just could not believe what she was told and just wanted to see the short female again.

Obviously, all the delinquents had been fond of Saki, the short female having become part of their family.

So after hearing just what condition Saki had, it shocked them more than anything. They were also feeling guilty for not being there for the short female who must've gone through so much pain.

"There she is!", Isabel said excitedly as Saki entered the restaurant with Mikasa by her side.

The short female was wearing a beanie on her head instead of the black cap.

Isabel was already on her feet and running over to the short female as the other former delinquents got to their feet.

The taller female surprised Saki in a hug and the short female didn't exactly know how to react at the sudden embrace.

Isabel was soon pulled back by the collar by Levi.

"Oi, don't crush her.", the raven haired male said as he clicked his tongue 

Whether it was a male or a female, Levi got possessive of anyone who touched Saki.

"Saki, let's go and eat.", Hanji took the short female's hand and led her back to the table that they had booked.

A frown was soon formed on Levi's face as Saki was being taken away. The raven haired male had invited the short female so that he can talk to her, but seeing how his friends were stealing his time with the female, the male wasn't too pleased about this.

"Don't worry Levi.", Mike swung his arm over Levi's shoulder with a large smile on his face, "I'm sure you'll get your private time with Little Miss later on.", the male very much enjoys teasing Levi.

The raven haired male shot a glare back towards the taller male, shrugging off the arm that was on his shoulder as he clicked his tongue and walked towards the table that they had reserved.

At the large table, Saki sat with Mikasa and Isabel on either side of her. Hanji sat beside Isabel, whilst the three males sat opposite the four females.

**Some time later...**

After having eaten their meals, the group of old friends talked to each other like they had always been together.

Levi didn't join in the conversation but he watched Saki who seemed to show so much excitement in her eyes. The raven haired male then stood up without a word, walking away from the table.

No one seemed to notice that the male had left but they weren't too concerned since he had left his coat behind, meaning that he'd be returning soon.

Levi had walked up to the counter of the restaurant, talking to one of the male workers before pointing back to the table that he had been sitting at.

The male worker gave a nod as Levi headed back to the others while the worker was seen disappearing to the kitchen.

Levi returned back to his seat and Saki glanced at the raven haired male since she had begun to wonder where he had left to without a word.

Within a few minutes, the whole table went silent as a waiter walked over and placed a small plate in front of Saki.

Hazelnut eyes instantly lit up once she saw what sat on the dessert plate.

A small slice of [Jello Fruit Cake](https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/sangria-gelatin-ring/) had been served to the short female only.

"It's on the house.", the waiter gave a small bow before leaving the table.

Saki's eyes looked as if they were sparkling as she was already taking a spoonful of the dessert to her mouth. 

It was quite obvious that this was the short female's favourite dessert, this being clearly evident by the way her eyes lit up at the sight and the way there was a child-like smile on her face as she ate.

"We didn't order dessert, how come-", Hanji froze in her sentence as her eyes landed on a certain individual.

The scientist elbowed Isabel who sat next to her, and the female turned her attention to where Hanji was signalling at.

Isabel's eyes widened for a split second before the female kicked Mike's leg from under the table. The tall male quietly grunted in pain, sending a glare at Isabel before he looked at what Isabel was silently signalling to.

A small smile made its way onto Mike's face before the tall male nudged Erwin who sat beside him.

The blond male's eyes fell on what Mike was silently gesturing to, and an amused smile spread across Erwin's face.

The four former delinquents had all been silently staring at Levi.

As Saki's attention was solely on the Jello Fruit Cake that had been served to her, the others had been wondering why dessert had _only_ been served to the short female.

But they received their answer once looking at Levi.

The raven haired male had placed his elbow on the table, while his chin rested on his fist.

His steel grey eyes had been on Saki the whole time, and it was the gaze that Levi was staring at the short female with, which confirmed all of their assumptions.

_Who exactly had ordered dessert for Saki???_

_Well, of course, it was none other than Levi._

There was a faint smirk on Levi's face as he watched Saki's radiant expression.

The CEO was oblivious to the amused smiles he was receiving from his friends, as the raven haired male was pretty much distracted by a certain short female.

* * *

**Almost 8 years ago...**

_Saki joined the group of delinquents who sat at a bench in the courtyard._

_Walking over to the table, the short female saw Levi and Mike arm wrestling._

_It was more like Mike had quite the constipated face while Levi had a bored expression on his face as he easily beat the taller male._

_"Ow!", Mike stood up clutching onto his right arm which seemed to be numb from the pain caused by Levi's strength._

_"What are they doing?", Saki asked Isabel._

_"Trying to win the last pot of Jello.", Isabel gestured to the small pot of orange flavoured Jello that was sitting on the table, "Although Bro doesn't like Jello, Mike and Erwin just wanted to test who was stronger.", the female said with an amused smile._

_Of course, it had ended badly with Levi beating both males._

_"Can I have the Jello then?", Saki asked eagerly._

_All the delinquents knew how much Saki loved Jello and they were all so fond of the short female, that if she didn't manage to get any in the canteen during lunch, they'd give her their share._

_They would then watch as one of the happiest of smiles spread across Saki's face._

_"Little Miss, why don't you arm wrestle against Levi and win that Jello?", Mike said with a faint smirk on his face, still rubbing his right arm which was in pain._

_"Eh?", Saki titled her head at this, "But Levi is stronger.", she said._

_Hanji grinned as an idea came to her head._

_"Don't worry Saki, he'll use his left arm instead.", Hanji said with a grin, "Won't you Levi?", she asked the raven haired male._

_Levi clicked his tongue at this and was standing up from the bench to leave, but Erwin placed his hand on the raven haired male's shoulder and pushed the shorter male back on the seat._

_"And he won't use his full strength at all.", Erwin added with an amused smile._

_Levi looked away from Saki as he shot a glare at Erwin._

_"Oi, just take the Jello, I don't want it.", Levi told Saki, clearly not wanting to arm wrestle with the short female._

_Levi already knew how painful it is to get the back of the opponent's hand slammed against the table, so there was definitely no way that Levi was going to put Saki through any kind of pain._

_The raven haired male was always gentle when it came to Saki, so he didn't like what his friends were getting him into._

_"Aww, but there's no fun in that.", Hanji said, "Come on Saki, why don't you give it a try?", she said, "Shorty won't use any strength on you.", the female was enjoying this._

_Everyone knew what kind of situation Levi was in, and they all wanted to see how the raven haired male would react if his opponent was none other than Saki._

_They've seen Levi's expression falter once and they wanted to see it up close for the second time._

_Isabel patted Saki's back, encouraging the short female to take a seat._

_As Saki sat on the bench, the short female was feeling quite hesitant to go up against Levi since she knew that she was no match for him._

_Her body was already weak as it is, not taking part in any exercise because of her condition so she knew that she had no chance._

_And having seen just how strong Levi is, Saki didn't mind watching Levi fight but being his opponent has never crossed her mind._

_Even so, Saki still felt a tiny ounce of excitement, clearly looking forward to arm wrestle against Levi since she found the male so cool._

_Meanwhile, Levi was beginning to feel nervous, not at the thought of arm wrestling but at the thought of holding Saki's hand._

_Of course, he had held Saki's hand that one time during the rain and there was another time where he grabbed the female by her wrist to take her to the infirmary._

_But other than those few seconds of touches, Levi never really initiated any physical contact with the short female._

_He was quite the gentleman when it came to Saki, not once behaving with her inappropriately and he definitely did **not** allow anyone to touch Saki so easily either._

_Levi was possessive yet so gentle._

_The male wiped his left palm against his trouser leg, worried that his hands were becoming sweaty at the thought of holding Saki's hand._

_He was going to use his non-dominant hand to arm wrestle, as Hanji had suggested to give the short female an advantage. Even so, Levi was quite sure that Saki wouldn't be able to beat him at arm wrestling since he knew just how little strength the female had._

_Because of this, Levi began to wonder why his friends were asking him to go up against the short female._

_Now having placed his left elbow up on the tabletop, he waited for the short female to do the same._

_"Don't break Little Miss's arm.", Mike whispered with a teasing smile, making Levi feel all the more nervous at having to hold Saki's hand._

_'Idiot, it's just her hand.', Levi told himself, 'What's there to be nervous about?', he tried to convince himself._

_It was when Saki placed her hand in his, did Levi's body stiffen._

_As if electricity was being passed through his whole body, Levi lost all of his senses in his surrounding area and the only thing that he was able to feel was Saki's hand._

_'Ah, her hand is so small and soft.', steel grey eyes moved from the short female's face to the female's hand which he held._

_Unlike his calloused palm where his skin had hardened because of all the fights he'd been involved in, Saki's palm felt as soft as cotton. The female's hand was quite small compared to the male's one as well._

_Levi couldn't help but hold her hand in such a gentle manner (completely forgetting that this was an arm wrestling match), afraid that the slightest strength that he used against the female, she'd break._

_"Little Miss, straighten up your arm.", Mike's voice snapped Levi back to reality._

_The raven haired male glared at Mike who was going to help Saki correct the position of her arm. The tall male held up his hands in defence, silently telling the short male that he had no intentions to touch Saki at all._

_After Saki was finally ready, they started the match._

_Levi kept his left arm in the same position that he had started with. This meant that he made no move to pin Saki's arm onto the surface of the table and instead just kept his arm still._

_The short female looked up at Levi who had made no move against her._

_"Why aren't you doing anything?", she asked._

_Saki had seen the match between Levi and Mike, seeing how the raven haired male wasted no time and pinned down Mike's arm on the table within seconds of the match. So the short female found it odd that the male hadn't done the same to her._

_"You go first.", Levi said since he was obviously using the reason of this match to hold Saki's hand for longer._

_Thinking she had the chance to win if Levi didn't do anything, the short female tried to push down the male's arm._

_But of course, her strength was no match for Levi as his arm didn't move an inch._

_Saki pouted at this and this only seemed to amuse Levi as he stared at the adorable expression that she was making._

_"You can use both hands if you like.", Levi said with a faint smirk._

_"Ah, really?", bright hazelnut eyes looked at the raven haired male at this._

_'Cute.', Levi thought as he gave a small nod._

_Saki looked at the other delinquents, wondering whether breaking this rule was okay._

_They gave her a nod._

_"Come on Saki!", the delinquents began to cheer for the short female, earning glances from the students around, "Saki! Saki!", they encouraged the short female, who was now using both of her hands to pin the male's arm._

_Even by using both of her hands, Saki was struggling to move Levi's arm by even an inch._

_"Are you giving up?", Levi asked quietly over the cheers._

_His friends hadn't heard him but Saki did and the short female had looked up at him._

_The raven haired male had expected the female to give up since it was quite obvious that she wouldn't be able to win against him._

_But he was taken off guard by the response he received from the short female._

_"No.", Saki replied bluntly, "I like holding your hand, it's warm.", the female said with a bright smile._

_Compared to her body which got cold quite quickly, she had noticed Levi's warm body temperature when they had held hands for the first time when it was raining._

_Saki usually isn't fond of people touching her, but the female was comfortable with Levi's hand for some reason._

_Steel grey eyes widened at those words and Saki felt Levi's grip loosen around her hand. Noticing that his arm was less tense than before, Saki pinned Levi's arm onto the table._

_The female was surprised at the fact that she won as all the other delinquents cheered for the short female._

_There was a bright smile on Saki's face, thinking that she had won against Levi because of her strength when in fact it was because Levi was taken off guard by her words._

_The short female was handed the pot of Jello that she had been so excited to eat. Already taking a spoonful of the dessert to her mouth, the four other delinquents took their seats at their bench since they had been standing up to watch the match._

_Levi, who had finally gotten over his shock, felt as though his heart would be exploding soon. His steel grey eyes didn't move from the short female, watching her with a faint smirk on his face._

_'I like holding your hand too.', Levi thought as his mind replayed the words that Saki had told him._

_As Hanji took a seat beside Levi, the raven haired male's view of Saki was cut off as the scientist's head blocked the short female._

_Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance at this, pushing Hanji's head back which sent the tall female falling backwards off the bench._

_Being able to see Saki's child-like smile again, the raven haired male's eyes softened. Levi placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist as he watched Saki with a faint smirk on his face._

_"Hey, what was that for-", Hanji, who had been knocked onto the ground, froze in her sentence as she looked at Levi._

_The scientist looked from Levi then to Saki before she began grinning to herself._

_One one hand there was Saki who was completely oblivious to the stare that she was receiving, while on the other hand there was Levi staring at Saki with a warm gaze._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Just like in the past, the way Levi looks at Saki didn't change, and the way that the female was still unaware of this _still_ didn't change.

To tease the raven haired male a little, the group decided to get Saki's attention.

"Little Miss.", Mike called the short female.

"Hmm?", Saki looked up and Levi instantly looked away.

Mike and Hanji snorted at the short male's reaction while Isabel and Erwin suppressed their laughters.

Saki was a little lost as to what was going on and Levi glared at his friends since he knew that they had done this on purpose.

_Even if many years go by, little things from the past don't seem to change._


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Almost 8 years ago...**

_Levi would find any excuse just to stare at Saki._

_Whenever the female was sitting nearby, he'd gaze at her with quite a warm expression although his eyes would return back to being stoic as soon as Saki's hazelnut eyes fell on him._

_He enjoyed seeing her smiles whenever she talked about something fond or if there's an exciting thing going on._

_Overall, Levi was teased a lot by his friends for sneaking glances at the short female whenever she wasn't looking. But the raven haired male didn't care about the teases he received as his whole attention only seemed to revolve around Saki._

_Right now, break was ending soon and Levi stood up from his chair and walked over to the desk which was by the window._

_The male, whose desk by the window, literally trembled in fear once Levi stood in front of him._

_"Oi, swap seats with me for this period.", Levi said...more like commanded._

_The male who looked petrified of Levi didn't utter a word and he quickly stood up from his chair._

_"T'ch, take your books.", Levi snapped at his classmate._

_The male scrambled to get his belongings before quickly scurrying away, in the fear that he'd be punched by 'Satan'._

_Once the table was cleared, Levi placed his books on the desk before taking a seat, although his gaze went to the window._

_"What's with Shorty suddenly wanting to change seats?", Hanji asked._

_Hanji and Mike still remained in the classroom with Erwin and Levi, since the bell hadn't rung yet._

_"I heard from Isabel that they're having P.E. outside.", Mike said with a smirk._

_Erwin and Hanji finally understood Levi's odd behaviour._

_The bell was soon heard ringing, Hanji and Mike headed back to their classroom, while Erwin and Levi stayed where they were._

_The raven haired male pulled out his phone once seeing Saki's and Isabel's class walking out to use the court._

_Levi sent a text to Isabel._

_The female who had been talking with Saki, paused once she felt her phone vibrate. Isabel looked at the text before searching the windows of the classrooms._

_Finally spotting Levi by the window, Isabel rolled her eyes and sent a text back to the male._

_**"What do you want?"** , Isabel asked._

_**"Call Saki."** , Levi said._

_Even his texts were like commands._

_**"No, my class is about to start soon."** , Isabel replied._

_Levi frowned once reading the female's text._

_**"If you want her attention, why don't you just shout out her name from over there?"** , Isabel said, sending a mocking smile to the raven haired male._

_Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the female who was mocking him._

_**"Idiot, just call her."** , the raven haired male sent back an angry text._

_**"Bro, you'll have to be a lot kinder if you want something."** , Isabel said._

_The male watched the female who smirked at him before sliding her phone into her tracksuit bottoms and walking away._

_Levi clicked his tongue at this, causing the nearby students to flinch. They were clearly able to see that the raven haired male seemed to be in a foul mood._

_Of course, Levi was in a foul mood, since he had wanted to see Saki even during the classes._

_So the raven haired male just sat there with a small frown on his face as he stared out of the window._

_Saki was still in her school uniform since the short female doesn't take part in any of the P.E. classes because of her medical condition._

_The short female wasn't wearing her blazer though, just the white blouse, along with the navy blue skirt, black tights and black shoes._

_She was sitting on a bench, while the other girls in her class were doing their warm-ups._

_Saki was reading a book, not minding her classmates who were chatting and laughing together._

_Levi folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on his arms as he watched Saki with a faint smirk._

_He admired the female's features from afar._

_Staring at her chocolate brown hair which was tied up into a ponytail, his steel grey eyes then moved onto the female's bright hazelnut eyes which were focused on the book that she was reading._

_Her small round nose which made Saki's features even cuter than how she already was. Levi's eyes finally stopped at Saki's lips._

_'Those pink, rosy lips.', steel grey eyes were fixated on Saki's lips, 'Soft and tender to the touch.', Levi's eyes soon widened as he realised what he was thinking._

_The male buried his head in his arms as the ends of his ears turned a light shade of pink._

_'Idiot. What am I thinking?', Levi thought to himself._

_The students who were situated near Levi's desk had literally moved their desks a metre away from 'Satan' because they had never seen such behaviour from the raven haired male._

_None of them had ever seen Levi slouch during a class and this being a first, they all decided to leave a distant between 'Satan' and themselves, just in case the male is to lash out because of whatever mood he was in._

_None of them had any idea that Levi just had a major crush on a certain short female._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Levi was sitting in his office, another usual workday as the raven haired male facepalmed once he remembered the past. 

He found that he always acted like an awkward idiot whenever it came to Saki.

There was a knock at his office door and the CEO snapped out of his thoughts, regaining his usual stoic expression as he told the person to come in.

Zen, Levi's secretary, walked in with some files.

After handing them to his boss and informing him of any other important details, the tall male was about to head to the door. Zen soon paused and Levi looked back at his secretary who hadn't left yet.

"Is there anything else?", Levi's voice was always business-like, showing no hint of any emotions.

"Sir, this may be irrelevant when you are already so busy, but Miss. Ueshiba is here.", Zen said.

Levi had his full attention on his secretary now, dropping the pen that he had been holding.

"She is? Where? When did she get here?", Levi seemed to be in quite a hurry to find out this information.

"Miss. Ueshiba is downstairs on the second floor by the Finance office, sir.", Zen said, "There was a meeting earlier today-", the male didn't even get to finish his sentence as Levi was already on his feet.

The CEO fixed his tie as he stood up, grabbing his suit jacket and put it on as he was already exiting his office.

"Sir, is there an urgent matter that needs to be taken care of?", Zen asked, worried that he had made a mistake in his line of work, as he quickly followed behind Levi.

"No, you can take a 10-minute break.", the CEO waved off his secretary.

Zen was a bit surprised by this since he had always been handed work after work and never really found time to take a break.

"Are you sure sir?", Zen asked.

"Yes.", Levi was already disappearing into the lift.

Zen finally released a breath, having gotten out of breath after running after his boss.

He glanced at his watch.

'I'll make myself tea then continue with the rest of the paperwork.', Zen was quite the workaholic.

As soon as Levi reached the second floor, steel grey eyes were scanning around in search of the short female.

The CEO received several bows from his employees but Levi wasn't paying any attention to them.

Then he finally spotted the familiar black cap, along with the short female who wore it.

Levi wasted no time in approaching Saki who was talking with Mikasa and one of Levi's female employees.

Mikasa spotted the CEO walking over and she lightly tapped Saki's shoulder, gesturing her to the raven haired male.

Saki turned around, her eyes brightened up once she spotted Levi. The short female excused herself from the older woman from the Finance department before approaching the raven haired male.

The 25-year-old closed off the rest of the walking distance as the raven haired male came to a stop in front of her.

She smiled up brightly at Levi and the raven haired male felt his heart melt at the sight.

"Brat, what are you doing here?", Levi asked, managing to control his composure since the mere sight of Saki's smile could make every _single_ of his expressions falter.

"We were just going over a few contracts.", Saki pointed back to the file that Mikasa held in her hand, "You're not busy today?", she asked as she tilted her head.

When the female had arrived at his company, she had wanted to text Levi and tell him that she was here but decided against it, thinking the male was busy.

Levi shook her head.

'Why would I give a fuck about work when I can see you?', the male thought as he stared at her.

Saki looked up at him, covering her hand over her mouth as she stifled her laughter.

"What?", Levi asked, noticing that her eyes had been on his face before she started laughing, "Is there something on my face?", he asked, feeling nervous that something was on his face and he was probably making a fool out of himself.

Saki shook her head.

"Your hair is messy.", the short female said with a smile.

Levi touched his hair, wondering when it had gotten messy.

'Ah, maybe it's when I rushed over here.', Levi thought.

Saki reached out her left hand and Levi leant down to allow the short female access to his hair so that she can fix it for him.

Several of Levi's employees had been nearby and they all froze in place once they saw the short female standing up on her tiptoes and fixing their CEO's hair.

They all knew that Levi wasn't someone who allowed others to touch him since he'd end up snapping even at the slightest of touches.

After all, Levi was a clean freak.

Yet this was the first time they were seeing the CEO allow someone to touch him.

"Ah, your hair is still really soft.", Saki said with a bright smile as she finished fixing the male's hair.

Levi stood up straight again as the female retracted her hand away.

"Saki.", Mikasa called the younger girl.

The short female looked back at her secretary/doctor as the raven haired girl pointed to her watch, silently telling Saki that she was going to be late for the next meeting if she didn't hurry up.

"Levi, I'll see you later.", Saki turned back to Levi, giving the male a smile before she walked back to Mikasa.

The raven haired male had a faint smirk on his face as he watched Saki turn back to give him a wave.

Levi felt his hand raise unconsciously and the CEO stopped himself from waving at the short female and instead rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The raven haired male then headed back to his office, since the whole reason he had come down was to see Saki.

His employees were still in shock after seeing what had just happened, all wondering if this was really their boss that they had just seen.

...

* * *

**Almost 8 years ago...**

_Saki and Levi were sitting on one of the sofas in the library since the rest of the tables were taken._

_The short female was holding a textbook in her left hand while she was taking notes with her right hand. Levi was sitting beside her and the raven haired male wasn't doing any homework since he had completed it at home yesterday._

_As for revision, the raven haired male finds it easier to revise at him than at school._

_So right now, he was keeping the female company, with his arms folded over his chest, Levi had his eyes focused at the window._

_In the distance, several bookshelves away, Hanji, Erwin, Mike and Isabel had been watching the two from afar._

_Neither Saki nor Levi had spoken a word to each other since the female was concentrating on her work while the male's gaze was on the outside scenery._

_"Ugh, those two aren't even doing anything.", Hanji said with a frown._

_The four delinquents were watching the pair, wondering if there was any improvement between the two._

_Of course, they were shipping Levi and Saki together, so they wanted the raven haired male to hurry up and confess his feelings for the short female._

_But nothing was happening between them, much to the group's disappointment._

_Soon enough, Hanji was heard gasping and Isabel quickly covered her friend's mouth so that they didn't get caught._

_What had surprised Hanji, was when they saw Levi's head slump against Saki's shoulder._

_The raven haired male hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night and having been sitting in silence, he had now fallen asleep with his arms folded over his chest._

_Levi hadn't realised that his head had dropped limply against Saki's shoulder as the male was fast asleep._

_The four delinquents watched in anticipation to see Saki's reaction._

_The short female stopped writing once she felt a weight against her left shoulder. Pausing halfway through her notes, Saki's hazelnut eyes fell on the male's head which was resting against her shoulder._

_Staring at him for a couple of seconds, Saki picked up her pen again and continued to write, pretending that Levi's head wasn't on her shoulder._

_This received disappointed sighs from the four, wondering just what exactly would make Saki blush._

_Seeing that they weren't going to see anything interesting, the four decided to leave the library since it was getting boring for them._

_As they walked away, Saki's right hand stopped moving again. The short female had become very conscious of the sleeping male next to her and had thought that she could distract herself by continuing with her notes._

_Since that didn't work, Saki placed her pen down on the notebook and turned her full attention to the sleeping male._

_She stared at Levi, watching the male breathing softly as he seemed to be in a comfortable slumber. Without thinking, her right hand reached up and she gently began running her fingers through his raven locks._

_Levi didn't stir awake at this, seeming to relax more at the female's touch._

_Saki felt quite addicted to Levi's soft hair and gently combed her fingers through his short hair. Her hand paused from the soft touches, and she removed her hand from his hair before her fingertips brushed against his cheek._

_The female wasn't really thinking at all as she found herself lightly caressing Levi's cheek with the back of her hand._

_It was only after a few seconds did Saki freeze, quickly removing her hand from the male's face as she realised what she had been doing._

_The female's face turned beet-red, as she quickly looked away from the raven haired male who was sleeping beside her._

_She couldn't quite understand the rapid heartbeats, or why she had found herself touching the male in a carefree manner._

_But what Saki **did** know, was that she didn't hate it._

_Deciding to focus on her studies, Saki quickly picked up her pen and buried herself in her notes, wanting to forget what she had just done._

_Some time passed and Saki's face had cooled down as Levi stirred awake._

_Finding that he was not sitting up straight, Levi realised what he had been resting on and he quickly sat up._

_The short female looked at the raven haired male as he had woken up._

_Levi and Saki both looked away from each other simultaneously._

_The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and Saki decided to pack her books away as Levi stood up._

_The raven haired male looked back at the short female who wasn't following behind._

_"Brat, why aren't you coming?", Levi walked back to the female._

_"Umm...my arm is numb.", Saki touched her left arm._

_Since Levi had been sleeping on Saki's shoulder for a long time, the female's arm had gone numb from the weight._

_The raven haired male scratched the back of his head awkwardly, knowing that it was his fault that the short female couldn't carry her books._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue as he grabbed Saki's books, "Come on then.", he began walking as he carried the female's books._

_Saki began smiling widely as she followed after the raven haired male._

_"Levi, I can carry half.", Saki said._

_"T'ch, just be quiet and walk with me.", Levi said as he headed to the short female's classroom._

_Saki looked at her right hand, remembering the warmth of the male's cheek. She quickly shook away those thoughts and followed Levi along with a bright smile._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Saki looked up from the computer screen when there was a knock at her office door.

The short female was working on some sort of data file and the 25-year-old focused back on the numbers on the screen as Mikasa went to open the door.

The raven haired female walked back with a small stack of files.

"Next load.", Mikasa placed the files on Saki's table.

The short female glanced at the pile before sighing quietly as she went back to work.

Seeing the younger girl working away, Mikasa spoke up.

"You're not having lunch with that CEO?", the raven haired girl asked.

Saki's fingers paused over the keyboard as she looked up at her doctor, a bit surprised that the older female had said this.

"Ah, I-I think Levi's busy.", Saki rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away.

"But you didn't ask.", Mikasa said as she headed back to her desk which was situated on the other side of the room.

It was a given that Saki and Mikasa shared an office since the older female has to be by the short female's side 24/7.

"He ran from his office just to see you, I doubt he'd reject your invitation for lunch.", Mikasa mumbled under her breath with a faint smirk.

Mikasa found no reason for the CEO to come to the second floor since these matters would be handled by his secretary. So the doctor knew that the younger male had come down just to see Saki. 

"Huh?", Saki didn't hear what Mikasa had said.

"I was just saying that you could use a break right now.", Mikasa said as she took a seat at her desk, deciding to let Saki work things out by herself since this was her personal matter.

Mikasa may have to be by Saki's side 24/7, but the older female respected Saki's privacy.

"I'll take a break once I finish with this.", Saki said as her attention went back to her computer.

Mikasa gave a node at this as the older female began with her share of work.

Only several minutes passed by before Saki's phone was heard ringing.

Mikasa looked up from her papers when the piano ringtone of Saki's phone stopped, and she found that the younger girl had instantly answered the call.

Judging by the smile on Saki's face, Mikasa could already guess who was on the other line.

**_"Levi."_** , her hazelnut eyes had brightened once she got a call from the CEO.

There was a knock at the door and Mikasa went to answer it as Saki was busy.

Opening the wooden door, Mikasa found the four other individuals that they had been dining with yesterday evening standing outside.

"Is Saki busy?", Hanji spoke up with a large smile.

Mikasa glanced at the four individuals before looking back at Saki.

Saki, who was talking to Levi on the phone, was made aware that the others were visiting.

**_"That Shitty Glasses was being persistent about lunch so she's probably bringing the others to your office."_** , Levi said.

Saki smiled lightly at the use of the nickname, seeing that not much had changed since she had left.

**_"Ah, I think they're at the door right now."_** , Saki noticed Mikasa's gaze as the raven haired female stood at the door.

**_"T'ch."_** , the male clicked his tongue in irritation, **_"There's an emergency back here so I'll arrive a bit late."_** , the male was irritated because he couldn't come earlier like his friends were able to.

**_"You're coming as well?"_** , there was surprise in Saki's voice, although she was excited to see the raven, haired male.

**_"T'ch, of course, I am."_** , Levi said, **_"As if I'd let those idiots spend more time with you."_** , the male mumbled this quietly so the short female hadn't heard that sentence, **_"Oi brat, don't leave for lunch without me."_** , Levi said.

The raven haired male didn't like the idea of the others being lucky enough to spend time with Saki when he was busy at work.

He would run over to Saki's side within seconds if work allowed it, but since he was the CEO, Levi had no choice but to wait.

**_"Don't worry Levi, I'll never leave you."_** , Saki said with a smile.

And just her words were enough for Levi to get through any workload.

**_"T'ch, you better not."_** , Levi muttered, causing Saki to smile.

The short female gestured Mikasa to allow her friends who had been waiting outside to come in, as the call with Levi finally ended.

As the former delinquents entered her office, Saki was staring at her phone, wanting to speak to Levi a little longer but she knew that he was busy.

"Saki, you're done with work?", Hanji asked.

The short female snapped her attention back to her friends as she smiled at them.

"Nearly.", Saki said as she saved her work on the computer before standing up, "I'll finish it later.", the short female said.

The short female wasn't wearing her cap, revealing the few millimetres of hair she had.

The group were still not used to seeing Saki without her long brown hair, but none of them made a comment on it since they found that this style of hair made her face look more defined.

Saki looked more attractive when her hair was clipped off, as her other features stood out, especially her large hazelnut eyes.

Indeed, the short female looked even more beautiful than before and the group were quite sure that Saki wasn't aware of this herself.

"Shall we head to lunch then?", Isabel asked.

"Let's wait for Levi.", Saki said.

"Isn't he on his way?", Hanji asked.

"Ah, he called just now and said an emergency came up.", Saki said.

"An emergency? Really?", the scientist glanced at her phone since she hadn't been told anything, probably because it wasn't her department.

"Maybe it won't take too long, let's wait.", Erwin said as they headed to sit at the sofas, the former delinquents knowing that Levi will be pissed if they were to take Saki with them.

Mikasa went to make the group some drinks, while Saki sat with her friends.

"Little Miss, I've been meaning to ask, what part of Japan did you move to when you left Senior High School?", Mike asked.

Mikasa served tea to the group before she went back to sit at her desk.

"Huh?", Saki was a little confused at the question.

"Oh yeah, we were all wondering what town you moved to since we couldn't contact you at all.", Isabel said, "Was it some sort of rural area maybe?", she asked.

Saki glanced at Mikasa, seeing the raven haired female also had a confused expression on her face.

The 25-year-old then looked back at her friends.

"Umm...you must be mistaken.", Saki said, "I moved to another country.", she said.

Both Erwin and Mike choked on their drinks, having swallowed wrong after hearing Saki's words while Hanji and Isabel stared at the short female with wide eyes.

"What?!", all four former delinquents spoke in sync, more than shocked at what they had heard.


	9. Chapter 9

If Levi had to say what was the most memorable moment he had with Saki, the raven haired male would choose the day that she had hugged him for the first time.

It was a day that he could never forget.

* * *

_ **In the past...** _

_It was almost winter break, their first year of Senior High School would come to an end once New Year begins._

_"Saki, what are you doing over the break?", Hanji asked._

_"Ah, we're going to Kyoto for 3 weeks.", Saki said._

_The short female was working on her homework as she spoke up._

_"Eh? The whole time?", Hanji exclaimed._

_"When are you leaving?", Isabel asked._

_"On the 23rd.", Saki replied._

_"That means you're missing Levi's birthday.", Hanji said._

_The short female paused at this, as she stopped writing._

_"Levi's birthday.", Saki repeated quietly, before counting something on her fingers then freezing as she finally seemed to realise that she won't be in the city on Levi's birthday._

_The male's birthday was on the same day as Christmas day and having already bought him a present, Saki had been looking forward to giving it to him. But only now did it click for the short female that she won't be in Tokyo to celebrate his birthday._

_Saki had been excited since this would be the first birthday that they'd be celebrating as friends._

_The short female turned around to look at Levi._

_The raven haired male had heard everything and his heart had actually sunk at the thought that Saki won't be with him to celebrate his birthday. But he kept his expression stoic, pretending that it didn't matter._

_"Sorry Levi.", Saki apologised._

_"T'ch.", the male turned his attention away from her hazelnut eyes, knowing that if he were to look at her, he'd feel even more bad that she won't be here for his birthday, "Brat, it's not a big deal.", Levi said before walking away from the courtyard to go and get himself a drink._

_The raven haired male walked away to distract himself from the depressing thought. Levi usually never cared for his birthday since it was never celebrated at home._

_His friends would force him out and they'd go to a restaurant or something but that was all._

_It was the first time that Levi had wanted something for his birthday, and this was for Saki to be with him on that day._

_Of course, he never held any expectation for anyone, but Saki had always been a different case._

_Without realising, the male had gotten his hopes up whenever it involved Saki, so he had naturally expected that the female would want to celebrate his birthday with him._

_'Perhaps not.', Levi thought as he scratched the back of his head in frustration for having gotten his hopes up._

_The short female turned back to her notes with a small pout._

_'How did I not notice?', Saki thought._

_She had been so excited to hand him the gift, that the date of when her flight was booked had completely slipped her mind._

_The short female had wanted to be by Levi's side for his birthday and now this was not possible._

_She scratched the back of her head in frustration, wondering why she let that slip from her mind._

_..._

**_Some time later..._ **

_"Oi brat.", Levi called the short female as she came out of her classroom._

_It was the end of the school day and this was also the last day of term._

_Once Saki saw Levi, she began smiling brightly before running over to him._

_"Levi.", she looked up at him with a happy smile on her face._

_"T'ch.", the male clicked his tongue as he looked away from her bright smile, already feeling his heart rapidly thumping in his chest because that's the effect she had on him._

_Levi then reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped up gift before holding it out towards the short female._

_"What's that?", she asked, looking at the silver wrapping paper that covered the object which Levi held in his hand._

_"Brat, it's a Christmas present.", he said._

_Saki finally took the gift, her hazelnut eyes falling back onto the raven haired male._

_"Thank you.", she smiled up brightly at the male._

_"T'ch, whatever.", Levi muttered although he felt happy once seeing her smile._

_"Little Miss!", Mike called, as the rest of the delinquents joined the pair._

_Isabel handed Saki a gift bag and the short female looked up at the four delinquents._

_"This is from all of us.", Isabel said with a smile._

_"But it looks like you got a personal gift from Shorty.", Hanji said with a grin._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance._

_Saki smiled lightly at this._

_"We're going to miss you.", Isabel hugged the short female._

_"Make sure to eat properly." Hanji hugged Saki once Isabel released the girl._

_The three males, however, stood there awkwardly, not hugging the short female._

_Levi still got nervous with any physical contact with the short female and he hadn't gotten at the stage where he would be able to willingly hug her without his heart exploding._

_Erwin and Mike, however, weren't going to make any physical contact with the short female since they knew that Levi would snap out at them._

_So the three just stood there._

_"Enjoy your holiday Saki.", Erwin said, giving her a smile._

_"Don't forget about us, Little Miss.", Mike said._

_The group had reached the front gates of the school and they saw the black car that had come to pick Saki up. Once she gets into the vehicle, they wouldn't be able to see the short female for another 3 weeks._

_"Oi brat.", Levi called the short female._

_Saki looked up at Levi expectantly, having been waiting for the raven haired male to say something._

_It was like watching a little puppy who waited for a treat from its owner, and the four delinquents also looked at Levi to hear what he was about to say to the short female._

_Steel grey eyes stared at her bright hazelnut eyes which were on him before he looked away._

_"It's nothing.", Levi looked away from the short female._

_The four delinquents' shoulders sagged, having expected Levi to say something important to Saki but he didn't._

_But Saki didn't seem to be disheartened by this as she smiled at Levi, giving him a wave before walking to the car._

_The window was rolled down and the short female waved at the group as the car drove away. Only the four delinquents waved back while Levi just watched Saki go._

_..._

**_25th December..._ **

_A thick layer of snow coated every street of Tokyo and snowflakes continued to fall from the sky._

_Many people were seen walking down the streets for this festive day, whether it was as a family, or as couples or as groups of friends._

_Everyone was heading to see the firework show which would take place near the town centre where the giant Christmas tree was placed._

_The group of delinquents had gone out to eat together, not only to celebrate Christmas but to also celebrate Levi's birthday._

_The raven haired male wasn't exactly in the best of moods, not only because it was cold but also because he missed Saki._

_The short female had gone to another city for the holidays so Levi wouldn't be able to see her until school starts and this pissed the male off more than anything._

_Right now, the group had reached the area where the giant Christmas tree was. They were waiting to see the firework show which would start soon but Levi just wanted to go home._

_"Levi just wait a few minutes.", Hanji said._

_"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue, "Shitty Glasses, it's a waste of my time.", he said with annoyance, clearly not in the mood to watch the fireworks._

_"No, it's not.", the scientist glanced at the time on her phone, "Just a couple more seconds I believe.", Hanji was muttering to herself._

_"Oi, what are you going on about?", Levi asked._

_He's noticed that since they had left the restaurant, the scientist had been behaving strangely and although Levi was used to it by now, the female was being especially strange today._

_"Nothing.", Hanji grinned at Levi and the male only rolled his eyes at this._

_With a small sigh, the raven haired male looked back at the large Christmas tree ahead. He's always wondered why people were overjoyed during this time of the year._

_Christmas comes every year, yet why was it that people were so excited?_

_Even though it was his birthday today, Levi always took this day as any other day._

_Steel grey eyes wasn't really interested in the scenery around until something had caught his attention and his eyes soon widened in shock._

_His breath caught at the back of his throat as an individual finally made it out of the crowd._

_Large hazelnut eyes fell on the raven haired male, and the pair of eyes soon lit up as a bright smile made its way onto the female's face._

_Running over the rest of the distance, a short female stopped in front of Levi._

_It was none other than Saki, who was standing in front of Levi._

_The short female was out breath, clearly having been running, but the raven haired male was more than surprised to see her since she had said that she'd be in another city which was around a 5-hours distance away._

_The short female was all wrapped up for the cold weather, along with the beanie, scarf, gloves, a thick coat and boots._

_"Saki.", Levi's voice was barely a whisper since he had thought that he wouldn't be able to see her for another 3 weeks._

_"Saki, you're here!", Hanji exclaimed as the others were surprised to see the short female._

_"When did you get back?", Isabel asked._

_Only the scientist had known that Saki was coming since the short female had asked Hanji where they will be on the 25th because she wanted to give Levi his birthday present._

_So Hanji had set up the meeting point to make it easier for the short female._

_"Ah, I took the train back for today.", Saki said with a smile._

_"Little Miss, you're not staying then?", Mike asked._

_Saki shook her head._

_"The train is leaving in an hour.", the short female said._

_"Then you came today for...", Erwin paused as he soon realised the answer once Saki's gaze went back to Levi._

_The short female reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. She then held it out towards the raven haired male._

_"Happy Birthday Levi.", Saki said with a bright smile._

_Levi took the box without a word, as he still didn't get over his shock that Saki was here...on his birthday._

_He looked at the box before his eyes moved to the short female's face again._

_"Miss.", a voice was heard and Saki turned around, just as a tall man and a woman stopped behind her. Both were out of breath, clearly having been chasing after the short female._

_These two individuals were Saki's bodyguards since the short female had gotten permission from her parents to come to Tokyo for an hour or so. They had obviously only allowed the short female to go, as long as she had protection from the bodyguards._

_Once arriving in Tokyo, Saki had used a public telephone to call Hanji and then there was a lot of running here and there, with the two bodyguards who were trying to keep up with the younger girl._

_Levi, Erwin and Mike stepped up, thinking these two individuals were trying to harm Saki but the short female spoke up before they could do anything._

_"Ah, it's fine, they're my guards.", Saki said with a smile._

_The delinquents eased up at this and the short female glanced back at the two individuals who had accompanied her from Kyoto._

_She knew that it was almost time to leave since her train would be departing soon. Saying goodbye to her friends, Saki looked back at Levi with a smile._

_The short female was really glad that she was able to see Levi, not only for Christmas but also for his birthday._

_"See you at school Levi.", she said._

_Levi just stared at the female's smile and it was then that he understood why, every year, people were so joyful during this festive season._

_'Ah, perhaps it's because you get to spend time with those who are special to you.', his steel grey eyes softened as he looked at Saki._

_"See you later, brat.", there was a faint smirk on the male's face._

_Saki stared at Levi with a smile on her face, and it was clear that she wanted something but she didn't say anything. She had her hands behind her back before waving at Levi as she stepped back from the male._

_"Bye.", the short female joined her two bodyguards and was about to walk off with them, just as the first firework was set off into the air._

_"Look, they're starting the firework show!", Isabel exclaimed as everyone's eyes went to the sky._

_But Levi's eyes had only briefly glanced at the fireworks before his attention went back to Saki._

_He saw Saki stopping in her steps before she turned back and ran back to him._

_The second the short female came into contact with him, it was as if Levi's whole world had stopped._

_It was quite cliché._

_Levi could no longer hear the explosions of the fireworks, nor was he able to feel the freezing temperature of the winter air._

_Every single one of his sensations seemed to have disappeared and all the male was able to do was stand there in shock as Saki had wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug._

_The short female had wanted to hug him after seeing him once again since they had broken up for the winter break. She had really missed him and after being given the chance to see him again, Saki had felt overwhelmed._

_None of the other delinquents had noticed that Saki was hugging Levi, nor did they notice Levi's arm which hung stiffly by his sides since he had no idea how to react to the sudden embrace._

_Just like that, Saki had already pulled away from the hug as she looked up at Levi with a bright smile._

_"Merry Christmas Levi.", Saki said with one of the happiest smiles on her face._

_Only now was Saki feeling satisfied as she gave him a wave and ran back to her bodyguards, who hadn't yet noticed that Saki had run off for a few seconds._

_The short female looked back at Levi one more time, giving him yet another smile as the crowd soon hid her from view._

_The instant that Saki had disappeared from his sight, all of his sensations came rushing back in one go. Levi could hear the furious thumping of his heartbeats in his chest and the male was pretty much overwhelmed by this._

_He could feel a burning sensation rise to his cheeks even though it was freezing outside._

_Finally realising that he had been holding his breath the whole time, Levi finally breathed out._

_Glancing at his friends, who hadn't noticed the mess that Levi was in, the male quickly pulled his coat hood over his head and began heading back to his house. The raven haired male sent a text in the group chat, saying that he was heading back to his place._

_Levi unlocked his front door and as soon as he shut the door behind him, the male's legs had given out from the shock he had gotten after the female's embrace._

_His mind kept on replaying that scene again and again, so the male just sat there on the floor with his back against the door as he buried his face in his hands._

_All the while, the tips of Levi's ears stayed a bright red colour._

...

_ **Some time later...** _

_Having taken a shower and having calmed down his emotions which had been in a frenzy just an hour ago, the male took notice of the small black box that sat on his desk._

_Levi walked over to the desk before pausing._

_He felt somewhat excited and nervous at the same time._

_Unlike the gifts which he had been given by his friends, this was the first gift he had gotten from Saki so this meant that this was more special than anything else._

_But Levi was nervous to open the box._

_The raven haired male just sat there at his desk, steel grey eyes being fixated on the black box which was in front of him._

_Like an idiot, the male stared at the box as if the longer he stared at it, the lid would open by itself._

_Levi finally decided to move and he opened the box._

_Steel grey eyes softened once he saw what was inside._

_"T'ch, idiot.", Levi said this with quite a gentle tone as his lips twitched up into a small smirk._

_Inside the box, sat a wine red stud earring._

_..._

_**Winter break is finally over...** _

_Levi got changed into his school uniform and before he left the house, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes landed on his left ear where the new earring was._

_He had looked in the mirror several times this morning, his eyes focusing on the wine red earring which had been gifted to him on his birthday._

_The male's thoughts then began revolving about Saki, which brought a faint smirk to his face since he wanted to see the female's reaction after she sees him wearing it._

_He awkwardly scratched the back of his head since he had no idea how to talk to the short female after she had hugged him on Christmas day._

_They hadn't seen nor spoken to each other after that day and he wondered just how exactly should he greet Saki once he sees her._

_Grabbing his bag, the male soon left through the front door, while his heart was feeling quite excited to see a certain someone._

_..._

_Once reaching school, Levi met up with his friends but caught no sight of the short female. Thinking that she went on ahead, the group of delinquents went to find their names on the register to see what class they were in, for the second year of Senior High School._

_"You two are split up.", Mike said._

_"This sucks.", Isabel said, "I thought we could all be together.", she said._

_"Our classrooms are close to each other so it'll be fine.", Hanji said._

_Erwin and Isabel were in the same form, Mike and Hanji were in the same form, Levi got put into a different class and Saki had also been put into a different class._

_This meant that only Levi and Saki were left out in terms of their friendship group._

_"Where is Saki anyways?", Isabel asked as she looked around._

_"Maybe she headed to class already.", Erwin said._

_The delinquents decided to go and check Saki's classroom first to see if the short female was there. But once reaching the classroom, they found no signs of the short female._

_Hanji and Isabel checked the register sheet that was stuck on the classroom door. Finding Saki's name was on the register, they frowned since the short female was nowhere in sight._

_"Hmm. Maybe she's running late.", Hanji said._

_They decided to head to their classrooms and visit back during break since the bell was going to be ringing soon._

_But after returning back, they saw that Saki was still not in her classroom._

_Assuming that she hadn't gotten back from Kyoto, they waited the next day._

**_Several days later..._ **

_Levi's once happy mood (although this was not seen in his expressions), had now turned dark as it's been almost a week since Saki hadn't come to school._

_Every time he had called the short female's home number, a male always answered. And having been told by Saki that when a man answers you should hang up, Levi was left with no choice but to hang up without saying a word._

_The raven haired male was feeling frustrated because he had no idea how Saki was doing. He had really wanted to see the short female since it's been such a long time._

_The group of delinquents sat in the courtyard, as Hanji had placed her phone on the table and they all surrounded the mobile device._

_Levi had gotten Hanji to call Saki's household since he wanted to know what had happened to the short female._

_**"Good morning, this is the Ueshiba household."** , a male answered the call._

_Hanji glanced at her friends as she gulped since she had heard from Saki that the male who answers, is her strict butler._

_**"Good morning sir."** , the scientist put on her best formal voice, **"I was wondering if I could speak to Saki."** , Hanji said._

_**"And you are?"** , the male asked._

_**"Ah, I'm Hanji, a friend of hers from school."** , Hanji responded, **"Would it be possible to speak to her?"** , she asked._

_**"Unfortunately, Miss is not available at the moment."** , the male replied._

_Hanji looked at Levi, whose eyes were fixated on the mobile phone with a frown on his face._

_**"May I ask when she is free so that I'm able to speak to her?"** , Hanji asked._

_It was clear the scientist didn't like the way this older male was barely providing any details on Saki when they were all worried about her._

_**"Miss is currently unwell, it would be best if you didn't disturb her until she recovers."** , the male said._

_It was the butler's subtle way of saying to 'fuck off'._

_**"Does Saki have a cold? Is it a fever?"** , Hanji asked frantically._

_**"I'm afraid that I cannot disclose such private information."** , the male said._

_Hanji made a 'what the hell' face since she had only been asking if Saki got a cold or fever, so how did the question involve giving away any private information?_

_**"Young lady, please refrain from calling at such busy times since there is a lot of work to do around here. Thank you for calling and I will let Miss know that you had called. Have a nice day."** , with that, the call ended._

_The group were silent for a few seconds._

_"That fucking asshole!", Isabel exclaimed._

_"Saki did warn us to hang up when this guy answers.", Erwin said._

_"Did Little Miss come down with a cold maybe?", Mike asked._

_Levi, who had been quiet all this time, felt more than irritated._

_"T'ch.", he clicked his tongue before standing up without a word and leaving the courtyard._

_The four delinquents watched Levi walking away and knowing that the raven haired male was pissed off, they decided to let him have some time alone._

_It was clear that Levi was fond of Saki and clearly not seeing her for 3 weeks was driving him crazy._

_And like a child wanting to show off, Levi had worn the earring that Saki had gifted him on his birthday, to see her reaction._

_But with the female not having turned up to school since the start of the term, Levi was beginning to feel lonely._

_Not knowing how to show this emotion, the raven haired male was only losing his temper at the slightest of things._

**_Now two days later..._ **

_It was a given that Levi wasn't in the best of moods so all the students were extra cautious not to upset 'Satan' since no one knew when he'd snap out._

_The bell hadn't rung yet and the delinquents who had been standing in the corridor, froze when they saw who was walking down the corridor._

_Walking alongside a teacher, they saw the familiar short female who they had missed so much._

_"Saki.", Levi's steel grey eyes widened once he took in the female's state._

_The group of delinquents rushed over to the short female as the teacher directed the female to her classroom._

_Once hazelnut eyes landed on the raven haired male, her eyes lit up from happiness._

_"Levi.", Saki looked up at the male who stopped in front of her and she gave him a bright smile._

_"What...What happened to you?", Levi should have felt happy after seeing Saki return to school, but it was the female's state that worried him._

_There was a bruise on Saki's left cheek, then a large white plaster was by her left temple. The female's left hand was also wrapped up in a bandage and all the delinquents began to wonder what had happened to the short female._

_"Ah, when we were coming back in the car, there was a small accident.", Saki scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face._

_Levi stared at the short female, steel grey eyes frantically staring at the wounds on her face._

_"Sweetheart, is that why you didn't come to school?", Hanji asked._

_Saki nodded at this._

_"The doctor gave me morphine to reduce the pain yesterday.", the short female said, "Ah, but the cuts on my hand are healing.", she looked at her bandaged left hand._

_Levi had not removed his eyes from the short female, having previously felt frustrated when he wasn't able to see her._

_But now that Saki had returned, except coming back injured, the male felt guilty for having lost his temper._

_Without a word, the raven haired male grabbed the books that Saki had been carrying._

_"What are you-", however, Saki wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Erwin had taken the short female's bag off her shoulder._

_Looking from Levi then to Erwin, the short female tried to get her belongings back, but the males were making sure that Saki didn't strain her injured body._

_"Little Miss, shall I carry your coat?", Mike asked._

_"Er..no it's fine.", Saki wasn't used to this kind of treatment, "I'll carry my bag.", she looked at Erwin._

_The blond male shook his head and gestured for her to walk ahead since Levi was already leading the way to her classroom._

_Deciding to get her belongings back from Levi, the short female caught up to Levi's pace._

_"Levi, I can carry my books.", Saki said._

_"T'ch, just be quiet and walk with me.", Levi said._

_The short female began smiling as these were the exact same words that Levi had previously said to her. She walked alongside the male as he led her to the classroom since she had been put in a different form group._

_Finding her seat, the short female sat down as Levi placed the books on her desk while Erwin hung Saki's bag on the chair._

_Hazelnut eyes finally took notice of the earring on Levi's left ear._

_"Ah, the colour really does look nice on you.", Saki said._

_Without realising, since Levi had been leaning down slightly to sort out the book on her desk, the short female's left hand reached up and faintly touched the raven haired male's left ear._

_Saki was more than happy that Levi was wearing the gift, but also felt happy for having chosen a colour that she knew would suit the male._

_Levi had frozen altogether at the touch and the other four delinquents had noticed this, as they began grinning before quietly walking out of the classroom without being noticed._

_The short female had released the male a while ago and was looking at the new textbooks for this term._

_Meanwhile, Levi had not moved an inch, feeling that his left ear seemed to be burning from the heat that the short female had left behind._

_His mind had completely blanked out because of the female's touch and he had no idea what had come over himself to slam his hand on Saki's desk._

_The students around flinched at the sound, looking back at 'Satan' to see if he was going to hit the already injured girl. But Saki looked back up, not having been scared by the loud sound that Levi had made before the female began smiling._

_'Goddammit.', Levi wanted to curse out loud since his heartbeats were going crazy at the mere sight of Saki's eyes._

_He headed towards the door without saying anything and Saki tilted her head, wondering what was up with Levi._

_The raven haired male scratched the back of his head in frustration before he walked back towards the short female._

_"Oi brat.", Levi's tone seemed to be quite gentle compared to the days that he had shown his temper when Saki hadn't been around, "I'll come back during break so stay here.", he said._

_"Okay.", Saki said with a smile._

_Levi stared at the female's face for several seconds, having missed her smile for the past few days but of course, he would never say that out loud._

_"Good.", he muttered under his breath and headed to the door once again while running his hand through his hair._

_Saki watched the male's back, waiting for something._

_And just like she had waited for this, Levi turned around and Saki's smile brightened up before she waved at him._

_He smirked lightly as he headed out of the classroom in quite a good mood after seeing Saki's face._

* * *

** Back to the present... **

Levi smirked lightly as he thought back to their first Christmas together.

The CEO had finished his work at his company and was now in his car, his chauffeur driving to Saki's workplace where the other former delinquents were with the short female.

Ever since the high school reunion, Levi would find himself recalling past events.

....

**Meanwhile with Saki and the four delinquents...**

"Wait, so you're telling us that when you left High School, you didn't go to a different city but you had moved countries altogether?", Isabel asked.

The four had been in shock after Saki had said this.

The short female nodded, wondering why they were surprised at this.

The former delinquents looked at each other before the scientist spoke up.

"Um...by any chance, does Levi know about this?", Hanji asked, seeming to be cautious about something.

Saki thought for a second.

"Well, if you all didn't know about this then Levi probably doesn't know either.", Saki replied.

There was an anxious look in the former delinquents' eyes as they all realised something.

_When Levi finds out about this, the male will definitely lose his temper._

"Did something happen?", Saki asked, still not understanding why they all seemed to have worried looks on their faces.

They were debating whether to tell the short female before Hanji made the first move.

"Well you see, after you left, Levi-", the scientist was interrupted because of the knock at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

The knock at the door interrupted Hanji and the scientist glanced at the others before looking at the door, assuming that it was Levi.

"Ah, is it Levi?", the short female asked with a bright smile on her face.

Saki stood up from the sofa and went to open the door.

"You know bro will fucking kill us if we keep this from him.", Isabel whispered.

"We're dead meat when he finds out anyways.", Mike whispered quietly.

"I suggest not to bring it up for now, Levi's got enough on his plate at the moment.", Erwin said quietly.

Being the CEO is not an easy job so they weren't going to add this stress onto the raven haired male.

They all gave a nod at this and Mikasa, who had heard the quiet conversation, didn't say anything.

As Saki opened the door, her hazelnut eyes brightened up once she saw Levi standing outside.

The raven haired male arrived at Saki's workplace with his bodyguard having followed behind. When the door had opened and he saw the pair of bright hazelnut eyes looking up at him, Levi felt his heart melting.

Steel grey eyes softened as he looked at Saki.

...

**A few hours later...**

The group had gone out to a restaurant to eat, and now having finished their meals, they were walking out.

Saki had been walking ahead when she spotted a familiar silver car parked by the pavement. Hazelnut eyes then moved to the individual who stood by the car and her eyes lit up once she saw what was being held in the individual's hand.

"Hey Shorty, why don't you just tell her?", Hanji whispered.

"T'ch, I don't want to.", Levi snapped back in a quiet voice so that Saki didn't hear.

"If you don't tell her, she'll get taken by someone else-", Hanji paused in her sentence as all the delinquents watched Saki running over to a blond male who stood by a silver car.

There was a bright smile on the short female's face as she looked up at the male.

The delinquents just watched in silence, not knowing what to make of the scene that they were watching.

It was clear that Saki wanted the object being held in the male's hand.

The tall blond male had begun smiling once the short female had run over to him. He had been holding a book in his hand and this was what had caught the female's attention.

Saki tried to reach for it but the male held it above his head, out of the female's reach. The short female pouted at this, as she tried to grab at his coat sleeve to pull down his right arm.

She was having no luck in retrieving the book and the blond male finally gave in with a smile on his face. He handed her the book and Saki had already turned it to the blurb to read it.

The tall male looked at the short female with a soft gaze and he lightly touched Saki's cheek with the back of his hand. Seeing that she was cold, the blond male removed the scarf that was around his neck and wrapped it around the short female's neck.

Saki didn't seem to show any interest to what the male was doing and she looked up from the book when he spoke up.

The blond male opened the car door and gestured for her to get in.

The short female pointed back to her car which was parked several metres away and the blond male sent his driver to Saki's car.

Two males had stepped out of the blond male's silver car, one being the driver and the other being the bodyguard.

The blond male gave a small nod in Mikasa's direction as the raven haired girl threw over the car keys to the driver who walked to the short female's car.

Saki's doctor/secretary walked to the silver car, taking the seat beside the driver's seat while the blond male's bodyguard took over the seat behind the steering wheel.

The blond male gestured for Saki to get inside again and the short female willingly stepped in as the tall male followed behind her.

The silver vehicle soon drove off and the group of delinquents had not moved an inch from having witnessed the scene.

"Um, does anyone know that guy?", Mike spoke up after the long silence.

"Nope.", came all of their replies although Levi didn't say a word.

"Does Saki...perhaps, have a boyfriend?", Hanji asked.

Levi's head quickly snapped in the scientist's direction, glaring at the female for having uttered those words which he hadn't wanted to hear.

"I'm just hypothetically speaking.", Hanji quickly said, "Those two seemed quite close and we haven't seen Saki for 8 years, so perhaps she had gotten into a relationship.", she said.

But Levi didn't want to believe this.

"T'ch.", he clicked his tongue in annoyance, "As if she'd go out with a flashy guy like him.", Levi said bitterly as he headed to his car.

A dark aura had already surrounded the CEO, clearly pissed off at the idea that Saki may already be in a relationship.

'Is she really with that guy?', Levi thought back to how the blond male had touched Saki's cheek.

The raven haired male clenched his hands into fists as he didn't like the way the blond male had touched Saki so easily.

But remembering back to how the short female had smiled up brightly at the blond male, Levi unclenched his fists as his eyes lowered to his lap.

'It seems that she is fond of him.', Levi's heart ached in pain at this.

Saki held a special place in his heart and Levi had thought that the short female would think of him as someone special.

But after seeing how close the blond male and the short female were, Levi began to think that he had gotten his hopes up.

...

**Later in the evening...**

Hanji had called up the group to have dinner so that they can ask Saki about the misunderstanding.

Actually, they weren't even sure if it _was_ a misunderstanding since it clearly didn't look like it. But the delinquents were hoping that the short female was not in a relationship with the blond male who they had seen earlier today.

The four delinquents had been encouraging Levi to be honest with Saki, but they had completely disregarded the fact that the short female had a life of her own in the 8 years that they hadn't seen her in.

Levi had to force himself to attend even though he knew that when he sees Saki, he'd be reminded that she has a boyfriend already. But his heart still yearned to see her bright hazelnut eyes so he arrived at the restaurant that Hanji had texted.

The raven haired male walked over to the table where everyone was sitting.

Levi saw Saki's bright smile directed towards him as he sat at the table, and the raven haired male looked away.

'Don't do this to me.', Levi thought, 'Stop smiling at me like that or I'll just get my hopes up.', he thought.

The raven haired male stayed silent, not saying a word as their meals were served.

"So Saki.", Hanji spoke up, halfway through eating their meals, "You were with a guy yesterday.", she said.

"A guy?", Saki looked up from her plate.

All the former delinquents had their attention on the short female, and Mikasa who sat beside Saki looked at the five individuals.

"Who was that flashy guy you were with yesterday?", Levi was blunt and got straight to the point.

Mike nudged Levi's elbow slightly since the way he had put it was quite rude. 

Isabel cleared her throat as she spoke up.

"When we came out of the restaurant at lunchtime, there was this tall, blond guy who was waiting for you.", Isabel said.

"Oh, that guy.", Saki finally realised who they were talking about and she began smiling lightly as she recalled how Levi had just addressed the older, blond male, "He's my-", the short female didn't get to finish her sentence though.

"Saki!", it was none other than the blond male who they had seen earlier today.

He had just arrived at the restaurant and after spotting Saki, he had approached her while his bodyguard followed behind him.

"I thought you were busy with work this evening.", the blond male said.

"It finished early.", Saki looked up at the blond male who stood by the table.

"Then how about a meal with me?", he asked with a smile.

"I'm already eating.", the short female said.

"Shall I join you then?", he asked.

"No.", there was no hesitation in Saki's response and the blond male made an offended expression at this, "Go and eat with someone else.", she said.

"Come on Saki, just one meal.", the blond male grabbed the female's wrist, making Levi's eyes harden.

A dark aura had formed around Levi, the instant he saw the blond male. Now that the older male had touched Saki right in front of him, Levi looked like he was ready to snap.

"Hey, stop it Takeshi.", Saki tried to pull her hand away from his grip, although the blond male held the female's wrist in a light grip since he didn't want to hurt her.

That pulled Levi's last straw.

"Oi.", Levi's voice got everyone's attention, "She said stop it, so why don't you take your fucking hands off her?", the raven haired male said in a cold tone.

Levi didn't care.

He didn't care whether the short female was in a relationship or not, because he treasured Saki a lot. So if she didn't like something, no matter who the person is, Levi would beat the shit out of them.

That's how much he cared for Saki, so he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

Even though the blond male had the height advantage, a chill ran down his back once he saw Levi's glare. He had released Saki's wrist but the blond male, known as Takeshi, returned a glare to Levi.

Levi was being held back by Erwin and Mike since the raven haired male looked like he wanted to break the blond male's arms.

"Who are you?", Takeshi asked Levi with a cold tone.

The blond male was suddenly pulled back by his coat collar and he went stumbling back.

The individuals at the table looked up as another male entered the scene. The male was slightly taller than Takeshi by several centimetres, he had dark brown hair and wore square-rimmed spectacles.

"Are you causing trouble again?", the taller male asked Takeshi.

"No, I was asking Saki to have a meal with me.", Takeshi replied, his tone having gone formal.

The new male looked at Takeshi then at Saki.

"Can you not see that she's busy?", the taller male lightly smacked the back of Takeshi's head.

"She won't eat with me.", Takeshi rubbed his head with a pout.

"That's because you cause a scene every time.", the tall male said with a sigh before turning his attention to Saki, "Is the meal to your taste?", he asked the short female.

Saki nodded with a bright smile on her face.

The male with the glasses smiled lightly at this as he patted the female's head over her cap before he turned his attention towards the other individuals at the table.

"My apologies for the disturbance.", the male with the glasses said.

The group did not understand the relationship between the short female and the two males.

They had assumed that the blond male is her boyfriend but who was the male with the dark brown hair?

"Who are you guys?", Isabel asked with a frown.

"My name is Kentaro.", the male with the dark brown hair and glasses replied, "And this idiot here is Takeshi.", the older male said.

The group still didn't understand their relationship and Saki sighed quietly.

"These are my brothers.", Saki said.

There was a second of silence before all of the former delinquents' eyes widened.

"Eh?!", Isabel and Hanji exclaimed while the three others were in total shock.

"The both of them?", Mike asked.

Saki nodded.

"And you are Saki's colleagues?", the older male, Kentaro, asked.

"Nope, we're her old high school friends.", Hanji said with a large grin.

Takeshi was seen to freeze slightly but Kentaro's expression didn't waver.

"Wait, then who-", Takeshi was cut off by Kentaro.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all.", Kentaro gave a business-like smile then he pulled Takeshi along by the back of the collar before the younger male said anything, "Don't you have a meeting to attend to?", the older male was heard asking as they walked away.

"I finished that an hour ago.", Takeshi said.

Kentaro had released the younger male's collar.

"Fix that sister complex of yours.", Kentaro said.

"Ha!", Takeshi scoffed as he looked away with a pout, "I don't have a sister complex. My cute little sister has meals with random strangers, God knows what kind of motive they all have? I'm just protecting her.", he formed fists at the idea of any males getting anywhere near Saki.

Kentaro rolled his eyes at the way his brother was being dramatic about this.

"And you wonder why Saki avoids eating with you.", the older male said with a sigh.

"I'll have you know she loves me very much.", Takeshi said with a pout.

"Of course.", Kentaro said sarcastically as he headed towards a table where other males were sitting.

Takeshi followed behind his older brother.

"Ken, let's have dinner together.", the blond male chirped with a bright smile.

"Idiot, I have a meeting right now.", Kentaro said.

"Then how about starters only?", Takeshi asked.

"Go and eat with your girlfriend.", the older male said.

"Then dessert?", Takeshi asked.

"Takeshi.", it was Kentaro's warning voice.

Takeshi not only had a sister complex but he also had a brother complex. Idolizing his older brother and being overprotective of his younger sister, Takeshi was quite an eccentric individual.

"Hey Kentaro, do you know that group with Saki?", Takeshi began.

The blond male had gotten in serious mode now, only using his brother's full name during important conversations.

"I've noticed.", and Kentaro seems to realise what Takeshi had been hinting at.

"Then the male that she had been talking about?", Takeshi asked.

Kentaro paused, glancing back at the table where his sister sat at. The short female was happily talking away with her group of friends, but it was where her soft gaze was being directed towards that had long grabbed Kentaro's attention.

"That raven haired male, I presume.", Kentaro said.

Takeshi followed his brother's gaze and looked at the male that Kentaro had pointed out to.

"You're not going to do anything?", Takeshi asked.

"There's nothing to worry about at the moment.", Kentaro looked at his younger sister who was now speaking to Mikasa.

The older male then looked at the raven haired male, to find Levi gazing at Saki with a warm expression.

Kentaro tilted his head with a small frown.

"Hmm?", he pushed his glasses up his nose but didn't say anything else.

...

Levi felt more than relieved after finding out that Saki was not in a relationship with the blond male who they had seen earlier.

But the raven haired male was aware that the two males had been hiding something when Hanji had told them that they were Saki's high school friends. Although he wasn't sure what this was, it seems that Saki was unaware of her siblings' reactions.

Now leaving the restaurant, the other former delinquents headed to their separate cars, leaving Levi and Saki walking back together. While Mikasa and Levi's bodyguard were following behind the pair.

"Brat, have you settled back here for good?", Levi asked.

This was the first time he had seen her brothers and having seen them, Levi began to wonder whether the female was living with them or away. 

She had returned back just a while ago so Levi hoped that she'd stay by his side.

"No, I'm only staying here temporarily.", Saki replied.

Levi frowned at this.

"Why?", he asked.

The short female looked up at him.

"They only sent me here to finish off the two-year work experience programme.", Saki said.

"Sent you?", Levi repeated quietly, "You're from the Survey Corps, aren't you?", he asked.

"Yeah, but their main branch is in Zürich.", Saki said.

The CEO soon stopped in his steps and realising that the male was no longer walking beside her, Saki stopped as well as she looked back at the male.

Mikasa and Levi's bodyguard stood a distance away from the two so that they didn't overhear their conversation.

"Switzerland.", Levi said.

Saki nodded.

"You lived in Switzerland?", Levi asked.

Again, Saki nodded.

"Why?", there was a deep frown on Levi's face but the male's tone was soft towards the female.

"I was getting treatment there.", Saki said.

The reaction which she had seen from the other 4 former delinquents and the reaction she was seeing from Levi right now, confused Saki.

Why were they all shocked to hear that she had been out of the country for almost 8 years?

Did something happen while she was away?

Steel grey eyes decided to focus on the ground, seeming to frantically search for something as the female's words were processed in his head.

"Levi, did something happen?", Saki was getting worried about the raven haired male because he looked like he had lost something important.

The CEO looked up from the ground, meeting her hazelnut eyes.

He shook his head.

'Was it you?', Levi thought.

"That two-year programme, when is your contract terminating?", Levi asked, changing the subject.

'Was it you that day?', the male's thoughts were buzzing everywhere.

Saki paused as she tapped her chin while calculating this.

"Ah, it's at the end of this month.", the short female said with a smile.

"That's...", he stared at her in disbelief although his expression didn't show this, "Oi, that's in 10 days.", Levi said.

She tilted her head with a smile, not finding anything wrong with what she said.

"Brat, what are you going to do after?" Levi asked.

Saki shrugged her shoulders with a little grin on her face.

The raven haired male raised his eyebrow at this.

"Maybe go back and find a job there.", Saki began walking to where her car was parked.

Her wrist was lightly grabbed and the short female stopped in her steps as she looked back up at the raven haired male who had grabbed her.

Now that the 15 cm height difference was more prominent, Saki was forced to look up at Levi since he stood right in front of her.

"Then come and work for me.", Levi said, "I'll hire you at my company.", he said.

Saki stared at the raven haired male.

...

**Less than an hour later...**

The raven haired male had returned back to his place and was now looking for something.

Levi took out a large container box that had been hidden away for the last 8 years.

He frantically rummaged through the box and once finding what he had been looking for, the male stared at the device. It was an old mobile phone and already putting it to charge, he waited for it to switch on.

Levi's expression faltered for a second once he saw the home screen photo but he ignored it for a second as he went straight to the phone logs.

Noting down the number from the screen and onto a piece of paper, the raven haired male quickly headed back to his study room upstairs.

Turning on his laptop that was on his desk, the male waited for it to load before he typed in an address.

Steel grey eyes scanned the webpage before his eyes landed on a telephone number. He then looked back at the digits he had written down on the piece of paper.

And that's when Levi felt his whole world shatter into pieces.

'It was you.', Levi thought, 'It _really_ was you that day.', he felt his heart rip into pieces.

...

**Some time later...**

Hard punches echoed through the room as fists met a punching bag in a rhythmic pattern.

Levi was furiously hitting at the punching bag without taking a break.

Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he repeatedly punched the bag. The male wasn't wearing boxing gloves for this and instead had wrapped bandages around his knuckles as his fists struck the bag with powerful blows.

After some time, his fist went straight through the synthetic leather and the male's punches finally ceased.

His breaths came out in short breaths and the raven haired male removed his hand, allowing the grains of sand to flow out of the bag.

Even though a mess was being created, Levi made no move to clean it up.

He just stood still, his shoulders no longer tense from the exercise, as his steel grey eyes looked as if they had lost something.

'If I had picked up that call, I wouldn't have had to wait 8 years to see you.', that mere thought made Levi's heartache.


	11. Flashback #2

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_This is another series of flashbacks, hope you enjoy them!!!_ **

**_**Warning: There is a bullying scenario in this chapter, so this is a heads up for the sensitive theme.**_ **

* * *

* * *

**After school gathering...**

The group of delinquents had managed to convince Saki to come to the arcade with them, after school. Of course, the short female had to get permission from her parents and even then, she was only allowed to be out for 90 minutes at most.

Now that school was over, the students were heading to the arcade centre together.

While Levi and Saki walked ahead, the four delinquents followed behind the pair.

Upon reaching the arcade centre, it was quite clear that this was the short female's first time being in a place like this.

The bright lights from the gaming machines and the loud chatters from customers in the centre, all seemed to fascinate Saki.

"Wow!", bright hazelnut eyes looked around in awe.

Levi hid his smirk after seeing how the short female was reacting. He often came to the arcade with his friends but he hasn't seen anyone make an expression quite like Saki's before.

"Brat, follow me.", the raven haired male was amused at the way the short female was easily pleased.

Without any hesitation, Saki followed behind Levi as he led her to one of the popular gaming machines.

Since Levi had quite the intimidating aura, whenever he walked over to one of the gaming machines, anyone who was nearby would instantly move out of the way since they were scared of his deathly glares.

Having played several games already, Levi had been teaching Saki how to play each one of the coin-operated machines since this was her first time here.

They were now moving onto the next machine.

"Woah! You won again!", Saki exclaimed with bright eyes.

Every game that they had played so far, Levi always got a high score.

And it wasn't because he was trying to show off to the girl he had a crush on.

Nope, it was nothing like that.

"You're so cool!", the way Saki's eyes shined so bright when she looked up at the raven haired male, made Levi's heart skip beats.

"Brat, do you want to give it a try?", Levi would never admit to Saki, just how she made him feel.

"Yeah!", Saki said with a happy smile.

The game was a boxing stimulation machine and Levi handed over the padded gloves to the short female.

Unlike Levi who had gotten a high score, Saki got an instant fail.

The short female pouted at the screen and Levi covered his hand over his mouth as he suppressed the amused smile which had spread across his face.

He shook his head with a small smirk as he approached the sulking female.

"There's a key to games like this.", Levi said, "It's like boxing in real life and the jaw is the weakest spot.", he said, "If you hit that, you'll get a high score.", the raven haired male told her, "Try to attack and see how it goes.", Levi would never waste his time to explain things, but with Saki, he wouldn't mind spending hours with her.

"Okay!", now that Saki was fired up after Levi's teaching, she gave it another go.

Meanwhile, Levi who had been watching to see if Saki improved in her technique, glanced at the male who had been standing beside the short female.

'Is he waiting in line?', Levi thought, 'He's been standing here for a while...', the raven haired male paused, 'Aren't there two other machines that are free?' Levi soon frowned.

Steel grey eyes then landed on the male's hand and Levi saw that the male was holding his phone. The phone's camera was switched on and the device was being held close to Saki's skirt.

Levi's face instantly darkened as he realised that the male was recording, and the raven haired male soon twisted the taller male's wrist.

The phone dropped on the floor and the tall male looked at Levi.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!", the tall male went to grab his phone but Levi stomped his foot on it, cracking the screen.

Levi punched the male in the stomach, causing him to stumble back and hit the wall.

By now, the people around had taken notice of the commotion.

"What's wrong?", someone asked.

"A fight?", another person said.

Saki, who had caught a glimpse of Levi punching a male, had now dropped the padded gloves that she had been wearing and ran over to see what was going on.

A crowd had formed by now, and they all watched as Levi held up the tall male, in a death-like grip by his shirt.

"I'll fucking kill you.", there was a dark aura surrounding Levi, the raven haired male was more than pissed after seeing that the tall male had been filming Saki.

The short female watched as Levi punched the tall male without mercy and Saki found herself unable to move.

The rest of the delinquents ran over once hearing that a fight was going place.

"Little Miss-", Mike didn't get to finish his sentence.

All Saki did, was point at Levi who was beating another male up.

Erwin and Mike ran over to Levi, trying to stop the raven haired male from killing the tall male.

**A few minutes later...**

The group of students stood in the staff room of the arcade centre while the police were handling the issue.

Hanji's older sister had been called over to pick up the students.

"The male with the raven hair.", the male staff member pointed to Levi as he informed Hanji's sister about the incident, "A man was secretly recording under his friend's skirt, and when he noticed, he got into a fight with the male.", he said, "After the man got beaten up, he ran away but the police are doing their rounds so he should be caught soon.", the male said, "The police said that they'll contact you when they've caught the person.", the man said.

"Thank you, then we'll be taking our leave.", Hanji's older sister gave a small bow.

The male gave a nod as he went back to work while the female staff who had been standing beside the male, noticed Saki standing next to Levi.

"Young lady.", the woman tapped Saki's shoulder.

The short female looked up.

"You should be more careful in the future.", the woman said, "Don't wear this kind of skirt when you're going to crowded places.", she said.

"Are you an idiot?", Levi smacked the woman's hand off Saki's shoulder.

"What-", the woman got interrupted by the raven haired male.

"I hate people like you the most.", Levi said, "You tell people to cover up when they meet a pervert. You tell people not to go out because there are rapists. Next time, if someone's secretly taking pictures in the bathroom, will you tell people to stop going to the bathroom?", the raven haired male spat out bitterly.

The woman was taken back by those words.

"Let me tell you this.", Levi said with an icy tone, "She can wear whatever she likes.", the male said.

The older woman was left speechless at this.

Now that the group of students had left the building, Hanji's older sister had been surprised by Levi's outburst since she's never seen the male like this before.

"Levi, you were really cool.", Saki was quite happy that Levi had stood up for her.

The raven haired male looked at the short female to find her smiling brightly at him.

"T'ch.", he clicked his tongue and looked away at this.

With all the commotion having been going on, Saki's 90 minutes were up and a black car was seen waiting for the short female.

She gave a wave at Levi before getting into the vehicle.

"Never thought he'd lose his temper like that.", Hanji's older sister said.

"That's because they messed with his special person.", Hanji said with a grin.

They watched Levi run his hand through his hair, the male's knuckles showing faint bruises because that's how fiercely he had punched the man.

....

**Making lunch...**

It was lunchtime and the group of delinquents were sitting with Saki at the canteen table.

The raven haired male was the only who had brought a packed lunch.

"Oooo, Shorty you made lunch!", Hanji said excitedly.

Levi smacked the scientist's hand away from his lunch.

"Don't get your shitty hands on my food.", Levi said.

Hanji pouted and it seemed that the other delinquents realised that the raven haired male had brought his own lunch from home.

"Bro, you made lunch? Give me some.", Isabel asked excitedly.

"Get lost.", Levi said.

"Say, Levi, haven't we been friends for a long time?", Mike said.

It was clear that they were all trying to get a taste of Levi's cooking, but the male refused each one of them....except one.

"Levi, you can cook?", it was a given that Saki was surprised since the short female has never stepped foot into a kitchen.

Her family was rich hence it made sense that they had their own personal chef.

The raven haired male gave a nod.

"Brat, do you want to try some?", Levi asked.

The four other delinquents were left with their mouths hanging open.

He hadn't shared his home-cooked food with them but he was sharing it with Saki.

Of course, the four delinquents had previously tried Levi's food and they had all fallen in love with his cooking, hence why they tried to eat Levi's food at any given chance.

It wasn't everyday that Levi willingly cooked for them since he told them that he wasn't their babysitter.

He slid over his lunch box to the short female who sat beside him.

Saki picked up her pair of chopsticks and took the first bite of his food.

The way her eyes lit up told Levi just how much she liked it and the raven haired male smirked slightly as he watched the short female.

"Woah, it's really good.", Saki said with a bright smile.

"Levi, I wanna have a bite!", Hanji whined.

"What about me?", Erwin asked.

"And me!", Mike said.

"I want some too!", Isabel said.

But Levi just ignored them as he took the tray of food that Saki had bought from the canteen, and placed it in front of him before fully sliding over his lunch box in front of the short female.

"Eat the rest.", Levi said.

"Ah, but it's your lunch.", Saki looked up at the male.

"It's fine.", Levi said.

The four delinquents would have been sulking at this point as they didn't get to try Levi's food but seeing the raven haired male's soft expression, they let it slide.

As Saki happily ate away the delicious meal that Levi had made, the raven haired male leant his elbow on the table and his chin on his fist as he stared at the short female with a warm gaze. 

It was clear that the male had specifically made lunch for Saki. He's noticed that she's been losing weight in the last couple of weeks so he had made a healthy meal for the female to eat.

Just seeing Saki's happy expression was enough for the male to get distracted.

Class was going to start soon and the group had finished eating and were making their way back towards their classrooms.

"Levi, Levi! Will, you make me lunch tomorrow?", Saki asked as she followed behind Levi.

"T'ch, no.", the raven haired male said.

The short female pouted at this.

"Eh? But that'll be a waste of your cooking skills.", Saki said bluntly.

Levi's eyebrow twitched at this while the other four delinquents suppressed their laughters.

"I'll give you anything you like in return.", Saki said.

The raven haired male turned away from the short female and continued to walk before she took notice of his ears that were turning a light shade of pink.

"Levi, do you want money?", but Saki continued to follow behind him like a little puppy would, "I'll really give you anything.", she said.

The four delinquents watched Saki following behind Levi, and it was quite clear that the raven haired male got embarrassed when the short female offered him anything just for a meal that he would cook.

Levi didn't expect that his cooking was great enough to deserve anything back from Saki.

....

** Teaching basketball... **

School was over and Saki was in the Sports Hall at the moment, putting away all of the equipment that had been used during P.E. class today.

"Little Miss, you're putting the equipments away alone?", Mike had entered the hall with Hanji following behind.

"Ah, Miwako said that she had a stomach ache so she went home.", Saki said as she picked up one of the basketballs which was lying on the floor.

Miwako Nagase was one of Saki's classmates.

"Sweetheart, we'll help you.", Hanji said as she helped collect the rest of the basketballs.

"Help is on the way.", Mike had sent a quick text in the group chat before he went to put away the nets.

Within a few minutes, Levi, Erwin and Isabel walked into the Sports Hall.

They began helping Saki put away all the equipments since it was quite a lot of work to do for one person.

When most of the equipments had been put away, they were messing around with a small game of basketball.

Saki saw Mike shoot the ball into the hoop with one throw and she watched him in amazement.

"Woah, how did you do that?", the short female asked, clearly fascinated by how the ball went into the hoop with just a single shot.

"We all used to play basketball together in the park during the weekends.", Mike said, "Want to give it a try?", he held out the basketball towards the short female.

Saki took the ball from his hand with a large smile on her face.

Even though she doesn't do any exercise because of her medical condition, Saki was very fascinated with those who are really good at sports.

Mike soon regretted his decision of having given the ball to Saki.

It was expected that the short female wouldn't be good at sports, but no one had thought that she'd be this bad.

Saki threw the ball, aiming it at the hoop but instead, it bounced from the backboard and hit Mike straight in the face.

The tall male was knocked off his feet and the short female covered her hand over her mouth in shock. Meanwhile, the rest of the delinquents began laughing, even Levi had a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry, are you okay?", Saki ran over to the male.

Mike, who was sitting on the floor with his hand covering his face, held up his other hand before the short female approached him.

"Yep. I'm great.", the tall male got to his feet and once he removed his hand from his face, a large bruise was seen on his forehead, "How about we try with a softer ball next time?", Mike said.

Instead of using one of the basketballs, which had now left a bruise on Mike's face, the tall male handed Saki one of those balls made of foam, which are usually used for dodgeball.

But Saki did not improve in her shooting skills and instead Mike got hit several times, although the tall male was quite glad that this was a foam ball instead.

The short female stared at the hoop with a small pout and she soon looked up at Levi who had walked over.

Erwin, Hanji and Isabel had been playing their separate game of basketball on the other side of the court while Mike had been trying to teach Saki.

Levi had been sitting on the bench, watching the short female fail every time. Now walking over with a small smirk, the raven haired male watched as her eyes brightened up once she saw him.

"Brat, can't even shoot one hoop.", Levi said, although his tone was very much amused since he had enjoyed watching the different expressions that Saki made, each time she threw the ball.

"Levi, do you know how to play?", Saki asked happily.

Even though the short female was friends with Mike, Saki had formed a stronger bond with Levi and would go running to him like a puppy would, after seeing its owner.

She loved to watch Levi fight, becoming very fascinated at how strong he was. And now, she wanted to watch how well he does in sports since she's never seen this side of Levi before.

The raven haired male clicked his tongue, but nevertheless approached the short female and took the ball off her hands. With a single shot, Levi effortlessly got the ball into the hoop.

"Wow!", Saki's reaction from seeing Mike scoring and Levi scoring was _very_ different.

Her hazelnut eyes sparkled in awe as she stared at Levi.

"Levi, how did you do it?", she asked excitedly.

Mike left the pair with a small smile on his face and joined the rest of the delinquents in a game of basketball while the raven haired male now taught Saki.

Levi handed the ball back to the short female and he stood beside her, showing her how to hold the ball properly.

When it was clear that Saki was unable to follow Levi's steps, the raven haired male moved to stand behind her without realising.

He guided her hand to grip the ball properly and it was when he had made skin-to-skin contact, did Levi realise that he had just carelessly touched her without her permission.

Within seconds, Levi had removed his hands away and the male just awkwardly stood behind her, leaving several centimetres of space between the female's back and his chest.

Levi cursed at himself for having touched the female so carefreely.

"Like this?", but Saki hadn't been bothered by his touch so she didn't notice that the raven haired male was in his own thoughts.

Levi quickly snapped out of it and told her to fix the position of her elbow, without touching her this time since he was already regretting his previous actions.

Once her positions were all right, Levi told her to take the shot.

He watched the ball being released from her hands and finally land into the hoop after so many failed tries. 

What he didn't expect was the reaction he'd get from the short female.

With Levi not having moved from having been standing behind Saki (although he left quite a gap between them), the short female turned around to look at the raven haired male with one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen.

"Levi, Levi, did you see that?", Saki pointed back to the hoop, "It was so cool, wasn't it?", the female's face was radiant from the happiness she felt.

The words had caught at the back of his throat and Levi couldn't utter a single thing after seeing such a sparkling expression.

Luckily the short female had now run over to pick up the ball she had just thrown, so Saki didn't see that the tips of Levi's ears had turned bright red.

The male could feel his face burning as his heartbeats echoed in his ears.

Levi was now thinking that he was going to get a heart attack from just teaching the short female basketball.

....

**Defending a friend...**

Saki had been walking with Sasha back to class when four male students from the same year group blocked their paths.

They weren't targeting the short female but the tall brunette who walked beside Saki.

The short female watched as one of the males started an argument with Sasha. The details of the argument involved one of Sasha's friends rejecting the confession of the male who stood in front of them right now.

Because he had been rejected, the male was pissed at this since his pride had obviously been damaged. So he was now going around scaring off his crush's friends so that she'd accept his confession.

But Sasha wasn't allowing the male to bully others just because he wanted his confession to be accepted. So the brunette argued back with the male, saying that because of his rotten personality, no girls would be willing to fall for him.

Saki soon began to frown when the male began insulting Sasha.

"You're as fat as a pig, who'd want to go out with someone like you.", the male spat out as his friends chuckled at this, "It's a shame though, the only good point you have is that big chest of yours.", he said.

Saki stepped up in front of male as she frowned at him.

"You.", the short female's voice was serious, "Clean your dirty mouth out.", her back was to Sasha, as she stood in front of her friend in a protecting manner.

The faces of the four males faltered for a second at the expression that the short female was making before they burst out laughing again.

"What's a midget like you going to do, huh?", the same guy taunted, "Are you and that fat thing-", the male didn't get to finish his sentence though.

A fist was aimed straight at his face and the male stumbled back while holding onto his nose and mouth in pain. He looked at the palm of his hand to find droplets of blood on it.

From the punch, the male's nose had gotten broken and blood began gushing down from the wound.

Sasha looked back at the short female with surprise on her face.

It had been Saki who had punched the male.

This was the first time that the short female had gotten into a physical fight, as Saki had never resorted to violence. The female shook her right hand which was numb from pain.

The only reason that she had punched the male was because he had gone too far with his words.

Saki flinched when a fist came her away and she had tightly shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. But when the female felt no pain on her face, she opened her eyes to find that a hand had caught the fist which had been aimed at her.

The short female looked up to find Levi standing in front of her and Saki finally relaxed once seeing the male.

The raven haired male twisted the fist that was in his hand, making the male cry out. Levi then sent the male's face straight into the wall before glaring at the other males.

The remaining 3 males, one with a broken nose and the other two who hadn't gotten injured yet, all stared at Levi with wide eyes.

Of course, the group were petrified of 'Satan', so they made a run for it since they knew that they were no match for the raven haired male.

Levi then turned around to look at Saki.

The raven haired male did not shout at the short female for getting involved with those males, but his steel grey eyes landed on her right hand which was being covered up with her left.

"Let me see, brat.", Levi's voice was surprisingly gentle and Saki uncovered her wounded right hand.

The short female was no fighter so her right hand was in excruciating pain but she held it in.

Levi saw the red marks on her knuckles and he grabbed the female by her left wrist, leading her to the infirmary without a word.

Following behind were the rest of the delinquents who had watched the whole thing. 

The group had been walking down the corridor together and after spotting Saki, they were about to call out to her but they saw the female's frown being directed towards the tall males who stood in front of her.

They saw the males mock the short female for whatever she had said and they were all left surprised after seeing Saki punch one of the males. They had never seen the female get angry enough to hit someone but ignoring that issue for now, they knew that her frail form was not strong enough to get involved in fights in the first place.

Seeing one of the males was about to punch the short female, Levi had run in at the right time before Saki was injured any further.

Now, Levi had Saki sit on a stool while he treated her wounds since the nurse was nowhere to be found.

"Ouchie.", Saki said with a pout as the disinfectant stung the cuts which she had gotten from having punched one of the males.

Levi glanced at the female's face before he continued to clean the wounds in a gentle manner, blowing at the fresh cuts each time he applied the disinfectant since he knew that she was in pain.

The raven haired male then applied a plaster over the wound.  

"Sit here, I'll get you an ice pack.", Levi stood up from having been kneeling down by the stool that Saki was sitting on.

The short female gave a nod with a large grin on her face, and Levi clicked his tongue after seeing her cheerful expression as he headed to the cupboard to find an ice pack.

"Little Miss, you surprised us back there.", Mike said.

"Didn't think you'd get yourself involved in a fight.", Isabel said.

"Ah, that's because they were saying rude things to Sasha.", Saki stood up as she looked at the plaster on her right hand, touching it lightly to see if she still felt pain, "He has no right to speak about anyone like that and he didn't stop, so I may have accidentally hit him without thinking.", she said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Perhaps, we have influenced you.", Hanji said with a smile.

"Oi brat, I told you to sit down.", Levi walked over with an ice pack in his hand.

Saki obediently sat back down on the stool with a happy smile on her face as she looked up at Levi who had walked over.

The short female retracted her right hand away at the touch of the ice pack.

"It's too cold, I don't like it.", she had pulled away with a small pout since she didn't like things which had a cold temperature.

"Shall I wrap it up in a towel?", Levi asked and Saki nodded.

The four delinquents were no longer surprised at the gentle side that Levi showed Saki, who seemed to be unaware of it all.

But even if the surprise had slightly disappeared, they were still amazed to see that Levi had such a gentle side which they had never seen before.

....

**A little flustered...**

Levi was quite pissed that someone had ruined his white shirt with orange juice stain. Of course, the student who had caused the stain on Satan's shirt had actually paled at the sight of the dark aura that surrounded the raven haired male.

The male looked like he was going to shit his pants at the way Levi glared at him, but he had been lucky that Levi's friends had been there and Erwin told the male to run away before he gets hit.

It was still break and Levi was obviously not going to stay in his stained shirt. The raven haired male was always prepared with a separate set of clean clothes in his bag.

The students had long filed out of the classroom since they were all petrified that Levi might do something because he had been put into a foul mood. 

Only the group of delinquents stayed during the break as Levi took a clean shirt out of his bag and was going to change out of the stained one.

Meanwhile, Saki was making her way to Levi's classroom since break had just begun and the short female was excited to show him a good novel that she had finished reading.

Finally reaching the classroom, the short female opened the door and froze altogether at the entrance.

While Hanji and Isabel were playing games on their phones, Mike was finishing off his homework before the next period started. Erwin had his earphones plugged in and the blond male had his eyes closed, seeming to have dozed off to whatever music he was listening to.

And Levi had just removed his stained shirt, now grabbing the clean shirt to change into that.

But it was the sight of the raven haired male that made Saki freeze.

"Little Miss, come in.", Mike looked up from his homework, the tall male's voice waking Erwin up.

"Hey, Saki.", Isabel gave a wave to the short female.

The delinquents froze as Saki's face turned beet-red and within the next second, she had closed the door and run back in the direction that she had come.

The group were quite surprised to see that kind of expression from the short female. They then turned to Levi, to find that the raven haired male had frozen halfway through changing.

While the tips of Levi's ears were bright red, a light shade of pink was also visible on his cheeks.

The raven haired male was fine changing in front of his friends (the top garments only obviously) since they've known each other since primary school, but with his crush having seen him half-naked, Levi was left more than embarrassed.

The four delinquents soon began grinning widely after having seen, not only Levi's change in expression but also Saki's.

As for the short female, she was quite pure-hearted, as in the female had _never_ seen a shirtless man in her life before.

So after having seen Levi's topless body, Saki had gotten quite flustered because of this.

She could still remember the male's toned body, which included his muscular built. Saki, who had run straight to the library, now buried her face in the book that she had been carrying as her face was practically releasing heat.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Hope you enjoyed these past events but there's more to come in the next few chapters._ **

**_In one of the coming chapters, I'll be introducing one of the first villains to this story so please look forward to this!!!!!_ :D**

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_[This is a continuation of Chapter 10.]_

Levi was in his office, preoccupied with the set of paperwork that sat in front of him, while his friends had dropped by for a visit.

The raven haired male didn't pay much attention to the conversation that they were having until Mike had walked over to Levi's desk to get the short male's attention.

"Have you been at it with a punching bag last night?", Mike said after noticing the faint bruises on Levi's knuckles.

Levi looked up at the tall male and Mike's eyes widened slightly after seeing the bags under the raven haired male's eyes.

"Woah, what happened to you?", Mike asked.

The raven haired male looked quite exhausted from the lack of sleep.

"T'ch, if you have nothing better to do then get lost.", but Levi was not in the mood to talk.

He was more than pissed at himself after finding out a certain information yesterday.

There was a knock at the door as Levi's secretary walked in and handed over a set of papers that had been from today's meeting.

"The Financial Management Department from the Survey Corps has adjusted some minor details in favour of the company during this meeting, sir.", Zen informed his boss.

At the mention of the department from the Survey Corps, Levi's attention went to his secretary.

"Miss. Ueshiba is here?", the raven haired male was impatiently waiting for a reply from his secretary.

"Actually someone else had covered today's meeting in place of Miss. Ueshiba.", Zen said, "The receptionist had been informed from Miss. Ueshiba's secretary that Miss is not well, so someone else would take over the meeting.", he said.

"Saki's not well?", Levi's eyes had widened for a split second, "Does she have a cold? Is it a fever?", he asked.

"Umm..I'm not sure sir.", Zen replied, "Those details hadn't been mentioned.", the secretary had been slightly taken back by the concern which his boss showed.

Zen always saw Levi as an unemotional man, someone who doesn't pity nor shows care for anyone. If an employee doesn't do his work well, the CEO never showed mercy to that individual.

But this was the first time that Zen was seeing his boss show concern for someone else's wellbeing.

Levi scratched the back of his head in frustration as a frown made its way onto the male's face, the CEO was clearly bothered after hearing that Saki is unwell.

'She was fine yesterday, wasn't she?', Levi glanced at his phone as he waved off his secretary.

The raven haired male completely ignored Erwin, Mike and Isabel who were in his office, as he pressed the green call button and put the phone to his ear.

Three rings later, the call was still not picked up and Levi looked at his phone with a small frown. Hanging up, he dialled Saki's number again and put the phone to his ear for the second time.

Once again, the line seemed to be perfectly clear but it was the short female who wasn't picking up her phone.

'Was it because of what I asked yesterday?', Levi thought to himself.

...

**Yesterday evening...**

_After somewhat getting over his shock that the short female had been living in Switzerland the whole time, he grabbed her hand before she walked to her car._

_Saki looked up at him as he stared at her hazelnut eyes._

_The female had just said that her contract terminated in 10 days and once those days are over, she had the plans of returning back to Switzerland._

_Reuniting with him after almost 8 years, was she planning on leaving him like she had done last time?_

_"Then come and work with me.", Levi said, "I'll hire you at my company.", he said._

_The short female only stared back at him._

_Saki wanted to stay by Levi's side._

_She really wanted to take up the male's offer but there were a few issues with that._

_"There might be a few problems with that.", Saki said with a sheepish smile._

_"Tell me what the problems are, I can help.", Levi said._

_He didn't want her to disappear from his life again._

_But Saki shook her head with a small smile on her face._

...

**Present time...**

The call wasn't being picked up and Levi began to get the worst of thoughts in his mind.

'What if she disappears from my side again?', he began to worry that she had left him and the male looked back at his friends.

"Give me her address.", Levi said.

Erwin and Mike both looked at Isabel since neither of the males had Saki's address.

Isabel flicked through her phone, finally finding the address under Saki's contact information.

* * *

* * *

**In the past...**

_"Let's go and get burgers after school!", Hanji said excitedly._

_While the others agreed to this, it was only Saki who did not get involved._

_"Saki, you're coming right?", Isabel asked._

_"Umm...about that...", Saki began, "After the police got involved at the arcade, my parents somehow found out and now I'm not allowed to go out at all.", she said with a sheepish smile on her face._

_The delinquents stayed silent at this, only now realising just how strict her parents were._

_"No need to fret Saki!", Hanji chirped, "We came up with a plan after assuming that something like this would happen one day.", the scientist said._

_"Little Miss, it's very simple.", Mike said, "Your parents may have forbidden you from going out, but who said that they have to know?", he said with a smile._

_Saki tilted her head at this, not understanding how her parents wouldn't find out as someone always comes and picks her up from school._

_"Once your driver takes you home, they'll all assume that you're in the house.", Erwin continued, "But what if you sneak out from there?", he said._

_"But my room is on the second floor, and there are usually maids walking around in the corridors.", Saki said, "Then downstairs, we have everyone else and in the afternoon we have a gatekeeper.", she said._

_"Don't worry, we've got this.", as soon as Hanji said that, the scientist had pulled out a piece of paper with several details written on it._

_But what weirded Saki out slightly is that the details consisted of a fairly vague plan of her house._

_"Umm...this is?", the short female wasn't sure what to make of this._

_"It's a weird habit of hers.", Levi spoke up, "She's done this to all of us already.", he said, almost as if the male was reassuring the short female that the scientist wouldn't do anything dangerous._

_Well...Hanji wouldn't do anything dangerous while Levi was around since the male was very protective of Saki._

_At Levi's words, the short female let this weird habit slide and listened to the scientist, who seemed to have everything planned out._

_"Since the interior will have the most surveillance with the maids, butlers and God know who else is in that house.", Hanji began, "Your easiest escape route is through your window.", the scientist pointed to Saki's bedroom window which faced the front gates at a diagonal angle._

_"Huh?", Saki was a little surprised at those words since her bedroom was on the second floor, meaning that if she did climb down from her window, Saki will most likely break a bone._

_"It's perfectly safe.", Hanji said but she was soon interrupted._

_"Shitty Glasses, are you an idiot?", Levi snapped at the scientist since this was a crazy idea._

_As if Levi was going allow Saki to injure herself by jumping down from the second floor._

_"Wait, listen to the whole plan before you get any ideas.", Hanji said, "From your window, there's a sloping roof.", she said, "Less than a metre away, a large tree is planted there.", the scientist said, "One of the branches gives you access to the roof so you just have to take a small jump onto the branch, then climb down the tree and over the wall.", Hanji said simply._

_"I wouldn't be surprised if this woman stalks people outside of school hours.", Mike whispered to Erwin, earning a kick under the table from the scientist herself._

_Saki still wasn't able to understand just how exactly she was supposed to do all this. She wasn't exactly the strongest person here._

_"Of course, Levi will be helping you out of the house.", Hanji added with a grin._

_"Excuse me?", Levi raised his eyebrow since he hadn't been informed of this._

_Since when was he part of the 'helping Saki escape her house' plan?_

_"You don't really expect us to be able to manage this, do you?", Hanji pointed at herself and Isabel, "And those two are giants, they'll be caught in no time.", she said, "Levi, you're short so you're perfect for this job.", Hanji said._

_Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the scientist's comment and he was about to snap out at her, but he paused when he heard stifled giggles._

_Steel grey eyes landed on the short female who had covered her hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress her giggle._

_Once hearing Saki's laughter, Levi's heartbeats naturally elevated._

_She gave him a bright smile and the raven haired male looked away while scratching the back of his head awkwardly._

_"T'ch, Shitty Glasses just tell me what time you want to set this up.", Levi muttered quietly as he was heading to the door._

_The male soon paused in his steps and looked back at Saki._

_"Oi brat, didn't you want to go the library?", Levi asked._

_"Oh yeah.", and Saki happily followed behind Levi like a little puppy._

_"So it's a no when we ask, but it's a yes when Saki asks.", Hanji thought out loud to herself, "Interesting.", she grinned before beginning to cackle like an evil scientist when another plan filled her mind._

_ **Some time later...** _

_Once school was over, everyone had headed home to get changed before deciding to meet up._

_Saki having gotten a shower and having changed[clothes](https://pin.it/nqekk74thff4vw), was now sitting in her bedroom as she waited for Levi to arrive._

_The short female had been reading a book while waiting for the raven haired male, and soon enough a light knock against the window caught Saki's attention._

_Hazelnut eyes looked up from the book and they soon brightened up once seeing who was at the window._

_Setting her book on her desk, Saki quickly ran to the window to let Levi in._

_The short female looked up at the male with a bright smile as Levi seated himself on the window sill to avoid slipping off the roof._

_Levi clicked his tongue as his steel grey eyes had already taken in the female's attire once she had opened the window for him._

_'I guess she looks quite cute.', Levi thought to himself._

_"Brat, get your coat.", Levi said._

_He watched the female run over to her cupboard to get her coat, and once putting that on, she was going to run back to him._

_"Shoes.", the raven haired male reminded the female._

_Saki looked around the room for her trainers that she had taken out from the shoebox. Since the short female never goes out, except for school, these were a new pair of trainers._

_'Who am I kidding? She's fucking adorable.', Levi watched the short female tying her shoelaces._

_His gaze had softened as there was a faint smirk on his face._

_Once Saki walked over to him again, he got up from the window sill before holding out his hand towards the short female._

_With Saki's short height, she struggled to climb onto the window which was perched at a higher height. Levi had practically lifted her up onto the window sill and the short female carefully climbed onto the roof as the male had released her._

_The raven haired male closed the window but left a tiny gap to fit a pen into the corner of the window, so that it can easily be opened from the outside when they return._

_Saki held onto the sleeve of Levi's jacket as he led her down the sloping roof, and she released the male once they reached the branch that Hanji had mentioned._

_Levi easily climbed onto it and he looked back at the short female who hadn't followed his lead._

_Meanwhile, Saki looked from the branch then to the ground, only now realising just at what height she was standing at. The short female had a fear of heights and it seemed like she didn't want to take a step onto the branch, in case if she were to fall._

_"Saki, come on.", Levi spoke in a quiet voice so that they wouldn't be caught by the gatekeeper._

_But the short female refused to climb onto the branch so she shook her head and put her hands behind her back._

_Being able to see that Saki seemed to be afraid of climbing on, Levi stretched out his hand towards the short female._

_"Take my hand.", Levi said._

_Hazelnut eyes looked up at the raven haired male with agitation, clearly not wanting to take the dangerous route down._

_"Brat, I promise I won't let go.", Levi's tone was soft while he spoke to the female._

_Even if Saki did have a fear of heights, the female always felt reassured if Levi was by her side._

_"Really? You promise?", she hesitantly reached out her hand to place it on his palm, "You definitely can't let go.", Saki said, "I won't talk to you if you let go.", she said._

_Levi seemed to be quite amused by her childish words but he kept his word and held onto her hand firmly. While Saki's left hand was being held by Levi, the short female's right hand tightly clutched onto the back of the male's jacket, in case she fell backwards._

_The walk over the branch to the tree trunk seemed to be hell for Saki as she kept a tight hold on Levi._

_After finally reaching the ground, Saki released a small sigh in relief._

_Both Levi and the short female looked down at their hands and seeing that they were still holding hands, they simultaneously pulled away from each other._

_The raven haired male awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he began walking ahead. Saki looked down at her right hand, still being able to feel Levi's warmth. She then looked up at the male, who had now slowed down so that she can catch up to him._

_With a happy little smile on her face, she ran over to Levi's side_

_This was the first time that Saki had sneaked out of her house but it wasn't the last time either_.

* * *

* * *

**To the present time...**

Levi was in his car, heading to Saki's house.

The raven haired male sat in the backseat, thinking about the past as the car finally pulled up into someone's driveway.

"This place is nice.", Isabel said.

Stepping out from another vehicle was Isabel and Hanji, and from the third vehicle, Erwin and Mike stepped out.

The group of former delinquents walked to the large house in silence.

The scientist rang the doorbell while the rest waited by the doorstep.

After several minutes, the door opened and an older male, who was seemed to be a butler, stood at the entrance.

"What may I help you with?", the male had white hair, along with a small white beard and moustache.

"We were wondering if it'd be alright to see Saki.", Hanji said, giving the man a smile.

"I apologise but Miss is currently resting.", the older man began.

"We're friends of Saki's.", Isabel cut in since they probably looked like strangers.

The older male was still hesitant to allow them in and was going to ask them to leave when a female's voice was heard from inside the house.

"Who is it, Humphrey?", a familiar female voice was heard.

"They have claimed to be Miss's friends.", the man named Humphrey looked at the woman who approached.

Mikasa had now joined the butler at the door and the female quietly sighed once she saw who was standing at the doorstep.

"It's alright, I'll take care of things from here.", the raven haired girl turned towards the butler.

The older male gave a small nod as he returned back to work.

The doctor looked back at the five individuals who stood outside.

"I'm sure I sent a message regarding Saki's health.", Mikasa said.

"Well, of course, we got the message.", Isabel said, "We just wanted to see if Saki's doing alright.", she said, "And plus it's our lunch break, it's the only time we can visit.", the female said with a smile.

"Is Little Miss alright?", Mike asked.

"Can we see her?", Hanji asked.

The raven haired female seemed to be holding in her irritation.

"T'ch, just get inside.", Mikasa didn't seem to be fond of the group who were too loud.

They followed the raven haired female inside.

"So I hear you're a doctor.", Hanji said, "Saki's family doctor then?", she asked.

"Is there a need for you to know that information?", Mikasa asked.

"Well, it's good to be on friendly terms with Saki's doc.", Hanji said with a grin.

Mikasa shot the scientist a glare at the nickname and Hanji quickly hid behind Erwin.

"I think this one's a scary doctor.", Hanji whispered to the blond male.

Mike's attention went to a little puppy who had run over.

"Hello there, little one.", the male crouched down in front of the small dog.

The puppy was a female Blenheim Cavalier King Charles Spaniel (its fur being white and chestnut coloured).

Indeed the little animal was very cute, but Mike soon regretted his decision of having approached the dog.

She began growling at Mike before beginning to bark.

The tall male flinched at this and quickly jumped into Erwin's arms. The blond male caught Mike in his arms (bridal-style), and Erwin soon sighed before dropping his friend onto the floor.

Mike quickly stood up and hid behind Mikasa, although he didn't touch the raven haired girl since he had already seen her glare once.

"It's a monster!", Mike shrieked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at how Mike was being dramatic about this.

"It's a fucking puppy.", Isabel said.

"It's going to bite my leg off!", Mike snapped back.

It was quite amusing to watch since the puppy was tiny in comparison to Mike's giant height. Yet the tall male was terrified of such a small creature which was barking at him.

"Doctor, you save lives, right? Save me!", Mike said.

Mikasa sighed quietly.

"She's not mine.", the raven haired girl said, "Off you go.", she gestured the puppy away.

The little Cavalier ran away at those words and Mike sighed in relief.

"She's not yours, yet she listens to you?", Mike asked.

"She doesn't listen to me.", Mikasa said, "She's run off to her favourite person.", she said.

Leading the group to the living room, they sat down on the sofas, waiting to see the short female.

For a good five minutes or so, the former delinquents just sat in awkward silence since Mikasa hadn't gone to get Saki.

Levi had been looking around the living room, taking in the very little furniture that was in the room. Steel grey eyes soon spotted a pair of familiar hazelnut eyes and the CEO instantly got to his feet.

The others looked at Levi who had suddenly got to his feet and followed the male's gaze.

Walking into the living room was Saki herself, holding the little puppy in her arms.

Dressed in winter pyjamas, a thick blanket was wrapped around her form as she walked in.

The raven haired male found himself approaching the short female as Saki finally looked up from having had her attention on the puppy.

"Levi.", Saki smiled up brightly up at the raven haired male as she placed the dog down on the ground before walking off the rest of the distance that Levi had been walking.

"Brat, I called you.", even though Levi had called Saki's mobile several times, he didn't show any hint of anger towards the female.

Slight concern was audible from the male's tone but the short female wasn't able to pick on it.

"Ah sorry, I was sleeping.", Saki said with a sheepish smile.

Although there was a bright smile on Saki's face, the female's state looked quite worrying.

Her skin was pale and from the bags under her eyes, it was clear that she was exhausted.

"What is it? A cold? A fever?", there was worry in the steel grey eyes as the male stared at the short female.

Saki shook her head with a smile.

"It's one of the symptoms from medication so I was throwing up a bit.", she said with a childish smile.

Levi continued to stare at the female.

"Ah Levi, it's lunchtime, did you eat already?", Saki asked.

All the raven haired male could do was shake his head.

He wondered how the female was so brave when she had gone through so much.

"Come and eat.", Saki said, "I think the chef prepared a lot of food, aren't you guys coming too?", she asked the others.

As the other delinquents followed Mikasa, who led them to the dining room, Saki looked back at Levi who hadn't followed behind.

She walked back over to him and took his hand, lightly pulling him along to the dining room.

"It's fried rice today, you like fried rice, don't you?", she looked back at Levi with a bright smile.

Steel grey eyes stayed on the back of Saki's head, only now seeing the scar that was on her scalp since her few millimetres of hair barely hid it.

It was a large scar by the right side of her scalp and the male realised that it was from the surgery which Saki had previously mentioned.

Levi's eyes saddened at this.

'I'm sorry.', he thought, 'I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you.', Levi felt more than guilty.

Once in the dining room, Mike cautiously looked at the puppy that Saki had, once again, picked up in her arms.

"That's a nice dog you got there.", Mike said hesitantly, keeping a large distance between him and the puppy.

"She's cute, isn't she?", Saki said with a bright smile, "Do you want to hold her?", the short female offered.

"Nope.", Mike responded instantly, "I'm good.", he held up his hands, afraid that the puppy would have a go at him like she had done just a while ago.

"Aww.", Saki pouted, "But she's really friendly.", she said.

"Friendly?", Mike repeated, remembering how just a little while ago the puppy was furiously barking at him, "I'm not really a dog person.", he said with a forced smile.

"Ah but you know Mike, I have more than one dog here, right?", Saki looked up at him with quite an innocent expression, as Mike seemed to be horrified by this.

He began to laugh nervously.

Right on cue, two large dogs ran into the dining room and this was a Golden Retriever followed behind by a German Sherperd. Less than a second later, a Border Collie ran in and this was smaller in size compared to the previous two dogs.

Mike shrieked at the sight of the three dogs and it soon became a dog chase around the dining table.

The tall male was running away from the 3 dogs which seemed to be targeting him only. The female Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy that Saki had been holding, jumped from the short female's arms and soon joined the chase as well.

Saki began laughing at this and everyone all burst into laughters as they watched Mike getting chased. Even Levi had a faint smirk on his face as he looked from Mike, who was being chased by the dogs, then to Saki.

With a faint smirk on his face, Levi watched the short female instead, feeling his heart picking up in beats as he heard Saki's laughter.

The raven haired male was reminded of the old days and he couldn't help feel happy at this.

But the happiness vanished within seconds as Saki's laughter had suddenly stopped. Her happy smile was replaced by a pained expression and he watched as the short female held onto the right side of her head in what seemed like pain.

Seeming to know what was going to happen next, Levi ran over to Saki just as her eyes closed and she began to drop to the ground unconscious.


End file.
